Mine!
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: RE-EDITED! To chapter 25 excl 24... Jermey/Tyler fic... Tyler Claims Jeremy, Jeremy is more than excited to be in a relationship with the Wolf. Problem? There are people who are not happy with the new relationship and will stop at nothing to separate the pair...
1. Chapter 1

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** My first try at a Tyler/Jeremy fic… don't know if it'll work though… ah well… try and try again… it's a two shot… I think…

**Disclaimer:** Then there would be Jyler… dah!

**MINE**

Jeremy Gilbert stared at his ex–enemy and now sort of friend Tyler Lockwood in shock. He couldn't move, couldn't think; couldn't even breathe. What had Tyler just said to him? He must have heard it wrong. Yeah, that's it, he heard wrong.

"For fuck's sakes Gilbert, answer me," Tyler demanded after a while of staring at an unresponsive Jeremy. Still Jeremy couldn't move. He still wasn't even sure if he believed what he'd just heard. "Come on Jeremy, fucking say something, please. Say… anything!" Jeremy finally blinked and breathed in deeply then breathed out. He repeated this for another minute. "Gil— —"

"Let me think for a minute," Jeremy finally said, his voice wavering slightly. He cleared it and breathed in and out once more.

"Jere— —"

"Wait! I'm just shocked okay. I need to think."

"Okay…" There was another silent moment, a good ten minutes passed before Jeremy looked at Tyler again. "Well?"

"Me too," Jeremy whispered, looking down again, feeling as awkward as he looked.

"What?"

"Me too." Jeremy sighed and looked up at Tyler. "I… I mean, I think so. I'm pretty sure." Tyler looked at Jeremy with slight suspicion.

"Seriously?" Jeremy blinked then nodded.

"Yeah… seriously." Tyler sighed in relief.

"So do you really think I should make a move?"

"Yeah… I mean, if you want to then yeah. If you really think you're in love with this chick then I don't see why you shouldn't."

"Are you sure about this, Gilbert?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tyler looked at Jeremy doubtfully, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Then why did you react like that?"

"Like what?"

"So shocked, like I said I want to fuck your sister or something."

"I don't know. I guess I was just surprise you'd ask _me_ for that type of advice. I mean, I just thought you'd talk to Matt about something, because he's your best friend and all that."

That reason wasn't a complete lie, though it was a lie no less. Truth was: Jeremy wanted Tyler, had wanted him since Tyler's father's funeral when he realised Tyler wasn't a complete asshole.

But Tyler wasn't gay. Tyler would never be with a guy, would never want to be with him. Jeremy was seen as Elena's weird younger brother. And for as long as he could remember he and Tyler were enemies, so why would Tyler want to be stuck with someone like that? It was ridiculous to even think there was a chance between them, because no way in hell would Tyler be with Jeremy.

"You're a terrible liar Gilbert," Tyler said with a shake of his head. Before Jeremy could defend himself, Tyler got up. "See you later." Tyler walked away whistling and smirking to himself like he'd just won a bet or something.

_WTF?!_ Jeremy thought to himself as he got up and joined his sister, Elena and her best friends Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey Jer, ready to go?" Elena asked.

"Yeah… sure." Elena looked at her younger brother quizzically. She didn't approve of his friendship with Tyler Lockwood, but she couldn't stop it from happen so she just had to suck it up and live with it.

"Okay." They all got into the car, Bonnie and Caroline in the back with Elena driving and Jeremy on the passenger seat. He was quiet, even more so than normal and Elena couldn't help feeling weird about it. And on top of that he was chewing on his lip as if chewing gum which meant that he was seriously stressed out. "Are you okay?" Elena finally asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jeremy nodded his head, letting go of lip. "I'm fine." Elena looked at her brother with narrowed eyes. "I'm fine, Elena."

"Mm… okay…" They put their seat belts on and Elena drove them to her house.

Jenna, the sibling's aunt, was standing by the door with the house phone in her hand. The three girls and Jeremy walked towards her.

"Hey Jenna," Elena greeted her aunt with a smile.

"Hey Elena," Jenna replied pulling her niece into a hug. "Here Jer, it's for you. It's Tyler Lockwood." Jeremy felt his heart skip a beat before it started beating faster, because what– the actual– heck?

"Thanks," Jeremy muttered before grabbing the phone and rushing up to his room. "What do you want, Lockwood?"

"_What are you doing later?"_ came Tyler's voice.

"Nothing much… Why?"

"_Oh… well never mind then."_

"Lockwoo— —" But Tyler had already hung up. _WTF times two!_

Jeremy sighed deeply, taking off his clothes and pulling on sleeping shorts then getting into bed. He was tired, so very tired and he couldn't deal with Tyler's BS. Once comfortable in bed, Jeremy shut his eyes and went right to sleep.

…**TBC…**

Yep, that's it… please R&R. Don't judge it too much, I know it's dry but I think, I hope the second chapter is good…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	2. Jealousy Is A Nasty Disease

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **So here's chapter two of MINE… I've made you wait long enough for it… so here goes nothing.

**Warning:**

OC (don't know if I should really be warning you about this… but what the heck… OC)

Druggie!Jeremy.

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**MINE: Jealousy, Is A Nasty Disease**

Jeremy was standing in the line, waiting to get his lunch when Stacey Mackey—the same girl Tyler Lockwood was apparently in love with—walked over to him. She was smiling brightly, looking like she'd just won a million bucks which she must have in the none–cash way because she was now Tyler Lockwood's main girl.

"Hey Jeremy," she said in a cheery voice. There was something off about her smile though. It was almost like she was snubbing him or something. Jeremy couldn't for the life of him figure out why she would be snubbing him, why she was even taking to him in the first place. Stacey Mackey and Jeremy Gilbert where on opposite ends of the social ladder, she was Queen B head cheerleader, and he was weird kid who sits on his own. There really was no reason for them to be talking to each other… at all!

"Um… hey Stacey," Jeremy replied looking around then back at her awkwardly. There was a long awkward silence between them as they shuffled along the line.

"So guess what?" Stacey said her smile once more back. Jeremy actually sighed; because why the fuck was Stacey Mackey playing guessing games with him?

"What…?"

"Tyler Lockwood asked me out." Oh… so that's it, that's why she was talking to him. Of course that would be why she was talking to him.

"Oh… that's, uh nice… Um… why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling your friends or something?"

"I should… I did, like straight after he hung up the phone last night!"

"Awesome… I still don't get why you're telling me any of this." Stacey's smile dropped instantly then and her face turned serious, threatening.

"I just wanted to warn you. Whatever feeling you have for Tyler, keep them to yourself, because I'm now going to be Tyler's girlfriend and I don't want you drooling all over my boyfriend."

Jeremy felt like his heart stopped for a single moment before it started pounding in his chest. He looked around the cafeteria, nobody seemed to be paying attention to him which he was grateful for, but he was still freaking out because how the hell had Stacey fucking Mackey known that he had feelings for Tyler?

"He's my boyfriend now, Jeremy."

"Wh–what?" stuttered, his throat constricting painfully. He wanted to cry, but he would not, not in front of Stacey, not in the cafeteria where everyone would see him. Why make himself even more of a loser than he already was?

"I know you like him… as in… like him, like him. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid, Gilbert. I swear to you, if you try anything funny to break me and Tyler up, I will expose you as the faggot you truly are… Clear?"

"I— —"

"We both know you want him… we both know you can't have him. He's not a fag like you; he'd _never_ go for someone like you. So, I'm going to give you some friendly advice… just keep away… okay? If you do keep away, I won't have to expose you, your sister won't have to be ashamed because of her faggot brother and Tyler won't beat the shit out of you, which I know he will if he ever found out you were fantasizing about him. But if you don't… well, let's just say all of the mentioned _will_ happen. So you'll keep away… right?"

_Shit! _Was all Jeremy could think, _shit, shit, SHIT!_ She knew, Stacey knew and there was nothing Jeremy could about it but listen to her. She knew and she was going to expose him, she was going to tell everyone his deep dark secret. Tyler would hate him. He probably would beat the shit out of him too. Jeremy couldn't bear the thought of not being able to be friends with Tyler anymore. Tyler had become a part of his life, sort of.

"So you'll do as I say, right? You'll stay away from _my_ boyfriend?"

Jeremy was quite for a moment, swallowing down the bile and the lump that had formed in his throat. "Okay," he whispered, looking down hard at the floor because he couldn't look at Stacey right now, couldn't look at anyone. "I'll keep away."

"Good!" She smiled brightly again, she looked almost nice. "Bye Jeremy. It was nice talking to you." Then she walked off and joined her friends at their table at the centre of the cafeteria.

Jeremy felt dizzy, he couldn't breathe. She knew! Oh heavens, she knew! She was going to use it against him if he even tried hang out with Tyler. Jeremy rushed out the cafeteria; he wasn't that hungry anymore, now he just felt like he was going to be sick. He ran past the students that were hanging around the hall and burst into the bathroom where he rushed to an empty stall and brought back what was left of his breakfast.

"Gilbert?" Shit! It was Tyler. What the hell did he want from Jeremy now? "Jeremy? Hey yow Gil— Oh, there you are."

"What do you want, Lockwood?" Jeremy asked weakly.

"Hey man, what's wrong? I just met up with Elena. She said you ran out the cafeteria after speaking to Stacey."

"Well I'm fine."

"Ah… No you aren't. Dude, you just threw up. How can you say your fine?"

"I _am_ fine, Lockwood. Just leave me alone okay?" Jeremy got up and tried to push past Tyler, but he failed. Instead Tyler pushed him back into the stall and he too got in, shutting and locking the door then blocking it.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit."

"Tyler."

"Sit! Now!" Jeremy put down the seat and sat with a sigh. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"What did Stacey want?" If he told him about what she'd said, he'd be exposing himself, so he lied.

"She was just real excited that you ask her out. She wants everyone to know."

"That's all?"

"Yes. That's all. What else do you want her to say?" Tyler looked at the other boy, unconvinced. Jeremy fought back a cringe, he felt like Tyler could practically read his mind with the way he was looking at him. "It's nothing, Tyler, just let it go, okay?"

"Okay, fine. I'll let it go…" Tyler nodded then unlocked the door and opened it, letting them out. "What are you doing later?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you keep asking me what I'm doing later?"

"I'm just asking, Gilbert, no need to get defensive about it, damn."

"I'm going to be busy."

"With?"

"What does it matter to you, Tyler? I'm just going to be busy, okay." Jeremy rinsed his mouth out, and then stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a confused Tyler behind. When Jeremy got out he saw that Elena was waiting for him. Stacey was also there, though she acted like she was just looking for some stuff in her locker.

"Jere— —" Elena started her voice filled with worry for her brother.

"Don't, Elena, please," Jeremy cut in before she could say more. He didn't want her feeling sorry for him.

"What happened to you? What did Tyler say?"

"Nothing happened to me. And I don't care what Tyler had to say." Then he walked off.

"Jer!" Elena called as he walked away. "Jeremy!" But he continued to walk, out the school and to his old hang out spot where he used to sell drugs. He threw his backpack on the ground and sat down with a sigh. He spotted a class mate that was selling dope. The teen looked around; making sure no one was looking his way and then proceeded to walk over to the guy.

"Yow, Roger, you got any left?" he asked the guy. Roger Dodger—as the teen was known throughout the school because of his serious dodgy– nature—looked at Jeremy suspiciously.

"Why? I thought you stopped after Vicki died?"

"I was on a break, I'm back now."

"You gonna start supplying too? Man, I know you had the sickest dope." Jeremy shrugged.

"I might."

"'At'll be way wicked man. I miss your dope. I mean; my stuffs good too, but it ain't Gilbert–Glory." Jeremy smiled a little at the nickname his dope had gotten around the school.

"I'll think about it, Roger."

"Ayt man, you do that. Here." He gave Jeremy a small clear plastic that contained weed. "A little sweet persuasion, I get first batch of Gilbert–Glory when it makes its returns."

"Alright… thanks, Roger."

"Hey, no sweat if I can get the good stuff." The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of lessons. "Later, dude."

"Yeah… Later, Roger." Roger walked back into school and Jeremy went back to his spot. He fixed up his little 'package' then began smoking it, letting the smoke fill him up before letting it out slowly… _Sweet,_ he thought as it filled him, 'chilling' him. He forgot all about Stacey and her crazy bitch rant, he also forgot about Tyler… everything was just… mellow….

Jeremy stayed at his spot till the final bell rang. He got up from his spot and walked to Elena's car and waited for her. He was still a bit high, but he was fine with that, he was cool with that, he was relaxed.

"Hey," Elena said, smiling kindly like a good older sister. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Nowhere," he said in a voice that was just a wee bit slurred. Elena caught it though, because she'd trained herself to detect that voice months ago when her brother had gotten into drugs. She looked at her brother who had his hoody drawn low so the only things that were visible were his nose and lips.

"What did you do?" she asked, somewhere between angry and worried.

"I didn't do anything." She walked to his side and pulled the hoody off. Jeremy looked away from her. He knew his eyes were probably still a bit puffy and red, nothing could be done about that.

"Did you smoke something?" she asked in a hushed voice, looking around to make sure nobody was listening in case staff got involved.

"No. Of course I didn't, Elena. I don't do that kinda stuff anymore."

"You're lying. You're… you're high!"

"I'm not high. I'm just… feeling good."

"Are you kidding me right now? Jeremy, you promised me and Jenna you wouldn't do this again. You gave us your word! Why?"

"Can't a teenage boy have a little fun?"

"You were doing drugs, on school property!"

"Yes, Elena. Can we just go home?"

"You promised you'd never do it again." Jeremy looked up and noticed that Tyler was walking towards them.

"Can we please just go home? You can shout at me all you want when we get there." Elena sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Fine, get in." Jeremy got into the car. Elena was taking her sweet time to get in because she'd just spotted Stefan who was walking towards the car in all his air of cool teenage boy.

_Oh no please,_ Jeremy begged in his mind, he needed to get out of there, fast and Elena wasn't helping the situation. Tyler finally reached the car. He sauntered over to the passenger side and knocked on the window. Jeremy ignored him so Tyler knock a little louder, a little harder.

"Leave me alone, Lockwood," Jeremy said, still not looking towards Tyler. The door was suddenly yanked opened and Jeremy almost fell out since he'd been leaning on it. "The hell, Lockwood?" Jeremy didn't sound as angry as he would have if he wasn't still slightly doped up.

"Where'd you disappear to after lunch?"

"I was tired, so I decided to skip." Tyler sniffed the air carefully, eyes narrowing.

"Where you smoking?" Tyler asked, voice accusing and pissed.

Jeremy leaned forward on the seat, looking out the windshield at his sister, deliberately ignoring Tyler. Elena was busy talking to Stefan about something Jeremy didn't care to know about, probably something to do with Vampires.

"Jeremy!"

"No, Tyler, I was not smoking."

"You're lying. I can smell the stuff on you, Jeremy. Why? I thought you stopped."

"I was taking a break."

"Are you selling too?"

"I might." Jeremy shrugged lazily. He didn't have time for Tyler.

"Damn it, Jeremy, why?"

"Because I can, Lockwood. Why do you suddenly care so much what I do with my life, anyway? It's my life."

"Don't be an idiot, Jeremy. That stuff isn't good."

"No. It's great." Tyler sighed, shaking his head.

"Does Elena know?"

"Obviously Elena knows."

"And what did she say?"

"She is yet to give me a lecture about my life and how I'm throwing it away by doing drugs."

"And she'll be right. Come on, Gilbert, you're better than this."

"Yeah… that's all good and dandy ain't it." Jeremy looked towards his sister again. "ELENA!" he called.

"What?" she shouted back, looking at him with annoyance.

"Can we go now?" She glared at him but said nothing. She said good–bye to Stefan, giving him a kiss, then got into the car. "Bye, Lockwood." He shut the door and Elena drove them home. When she was about to start talking about his 'problem' he pulled out his iPod and began listening to music with his earphones. He so wasn't in the mood for her lectures.

…**TBC…**

Another done… whopass!

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	3. Complication

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** Another chapter here… Getting closer to the good stuff… I hope…

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

**Warning:**

OFC—Stacey

Cutting/Self–harming!Jeremy

**Disclaimer: **Nope… then I wouldn't be wondering what's going to happen in the next episode.

**MINE: Complication**

Jeremy was lying in bed, curled up in a ball, feeling sorry for himself. Things weren't looking good for him, not at all. Stacey could really shut him up good. She'd threatened him, what else was he supposed to do but do as she said? he couldn't handle anyone finding out that he was gay, for Tyler Lockwood no less. It was just too much for him!

"Stupid!" he grumbled to himself, hitting his head with his fist angrily. Why did he have to fall for Tyler Lockwood, anyway? Out of all the people in the world he could fall for, he just had to fall for the one guy that used to give him hell after his parents died. "Idiot!" he grumbled, hitting his head again.

He couldn't take it anymore. Being curled up in a ball wasn't doing anything good for him; instead it was making him feel even worse. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom—which thankfully wasn't occupied by Elena—and locked the door behind him. He took out one of Elena's—or maybe it was Jenna's, not that he cared—razors, looking at it, hands shaking slight.

Jeremy let out a long, deep breathe before looking down at the sink then turning the cold water on and put his arm under it. He paused, looking at his pale wrists and the water cascading over them. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to hurt himself like this? Yes, he was really going to do this, he _needed_ to do this.

The teen looked at himself in the mirror. Sad, tired eyes looked back at him. They were filled with tears he refused to let fall. He wasn't going to cry, not because of fucking Stacey Mackey. She could kiss his ass!

Jeremy ran the razor through his skin, hissing slightly at the pain but then he began to smile. The pain was an instant relief. It felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He did another line, then another and another and another. In the end he had five thin lines on each arm and he was smiling like a fool.

He let the cold water run over his arms, washing away the blood, till they finally stopped bleeding. He washed the sink quickly, discarded the razor; then he went back to his room. He had a couple of bandages in there that he'd taken a long while ago but had never used. He wrapped his arms with the bandages then put on a long sleeved top and a hoody. He pulled on a pair of jeans and his shoes, getting ready to leave the house. Next stop was to get himself some Gilbert–Glory.

He went downstairs and saw Elena cuddled up with Stefan on the couch watching some stupid rom–com. He walked past them as quietly as possible and was almost out the door when Elena called out to him. He was sure Stefan had said something, because he was a fucking bastard. Jeremy sighed and turned.

"What, Elena?" he asked irritated.

"Where are you going?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Out!"

"Out where?"

"Just out, Elena, okay?"

"No, Jeremy. Not okay. What's wrong with you? What did Stacey Mackey say to you that got you like this?" Was it that obvious who the cause of all this teen angst was?

"What makes you think Stacey did this?"

"You only started acting like this three days ago, after you spoke to Stacey."

"Well it's not her okay."

"Talk to me Jer, what is it?"

"It's nothing, Elena. Just leave me alone okay?" She sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave you then."

"Fine." He didn't wait to hear more; he just turned and left the house. When he got outside, he pulled the hood on over his face and shoved his hands into the pockets and started walking towards town.

ooooo

Jeremy walked into the Mystery Gill and just his luck there were Tyler, Stacey and a few other people who were friends with the pair. Jeremy looked down, hoping no one spotted him, and walked to a table as far away from the group as he could possibly get, right at a corner where no one usually sat.

"Hey, Jer," Matt said, smiling at the younger boy kindly.

"Hey, Matt," Jeremy said, smiling back though his was forced on.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Um… I'll just have a chicken burger with cheese and fries with a soda."

"Okay, cool." Matt walked off to get Jeremy's order leaving Jeremy to wallow in self–pity for a while. Twenty minutes later Matt came back with Jeremy's order. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Matt."

Matt nodded then walked off. Jeremy ate his food slowly and when he was done, drank his soda just as slow as he'd eaten his food. When he was done he sat there, just thinking.

Tomorrow he was going to start up his little… business and he had to make sure Elena didn't find out or else she'd freak and he'd be screwed. His merchandise was already stashed at his spot, all that was left was for him to tell Roger he had the goods and he'd be back in business. Jeremy smiled a little to himself; he was going to be fine.

Someone sat across from Jeremy with a sigh. Jeremy looked up and saw it was Tyler. He frowned in confusion then the confusion turned to annoyance which quickly turned to anger. He huffed and sat back, glaring at Tyler who was smirking at him.

"What do you want from me, Lockwood?" he snarled. The smirk left Tyler's face and instead he frowned.

"What's wrong with you, Jeremy? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why do you care? Just leave me alone, Lockwood. Go back to your girlfriend Stacey already and leave me the hell alone."

"Jere— —"

"Piss off, Tyler!" Jeremy got up and stormed out the place. Tyler got up and followed. He grabbed Jeremy's arm and forced the younger boy to turn.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Gilbert? Why the fuck are you acting like this?"

"Because I can! Who are you anyway, my mother? Leave me the fuck alone, Lockwood."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jeremy?"

"You're what's wrong with me! Why won't you leave me the hell alone?"

"Fine! I'll leave."

"That's all I want." And that's when Jeremy realised that Tyler had been holding his hand. He gasped, pulling his hand away like he'd placed it on a hot stove. He glared at Tyler, spotted Stacey in the corner of his eye and did the one thing that popped into his mind.

"The hell, Gilbert? Why did you punch me?"

"Leave me the fuck alone, asshole!" Then Jeremy stormed off into the night, angry and frustrated, heart beating a mile a minute, because shit, just shit!

"What was that about?" Stacey asked, suppressing the smile that was threatening to be let loose. Jeremy was complying, good.

"I have no idea. That kid is crazy."

"I know right?" Tyler shook his head in confusion. "Come on, the others are waiting inside."

"Sure." Tyler looked in the direction that Jeremy had disappeared to and shook his head. _What the hell is wrong with you Gilbert?_

…**TBC…**

That evil bi*ch Stacey! Anywho… please R&R… thanks lovelies

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	4. No, Not Yours

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **And I'm on to the next one…

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

**Warning:**

OFC—Stacey

OMC

Mentions of cutting and drug use and selling

Might have a bit of OOC Jeremy, but I don't know, only you can be the judge of that…

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**MINE: No, Not Yours**

As soon as Jeremy got to school he rushed over to the other side of school—where he'd meet Roger and sell him 'the first batch'—with a huge smile on his face. He'd had another cutting session that morning during his shower—it had been an instant stress reliever—and now he was going to be going back to his old ways, ways he was comfortable with and used to. It was going to be all good.

When Jeremy got outside he realised that Roger wasn't there—probably wasn't at school at all—instead Michael Cowry, a huge football player who was also one of the few openly gay guys at the school, was standing at Roger's usual spot. Jeremy frowned. He shrugged to himself and walked to his spot and sat down. He noticed Cowry looking at him for a few moments but chose to ignore him, instead pulling his hoody over his head and pulling it down so it covered half his face.

"Hey, Gilbert," someone said. Jeremy looked up and found that it was one of his old customers. "Rumour has it you're going to start sell Gilbert–Glory again. Is it true?" Jeremy shrugged despite having the merchandise right with him. He didn't know why Michael Cowry was around, but he couldn't very well start sellin with the guy around. Miachel Cowry was one of those health nut guys, all work–out–eat–healthy–don't–drink–don't–smoke kind of guys. Jeremy couldn't deal with someone like that noting he was selling dope.

"Maybe… do you know where Roger is?"

"He got caught again and got expelled."

"Oh… okay." Dammit!

"So are you going to start supplying again?"

"Maybe… I don't know." The guy nodded, looking disappointed that the rumour wasn't as true as he'd thought.

"Hope you do man. Everyone misses Gilbert–Glory." Jeremy smirked and nodded. "Later, dude."

"Sure." The guy walked away and Michael chose that moment to make his way towards Jeremy.

"Hi," he said, smiling down at Jeremy. "You're Jeremy Gilbert right?"

"Um… yeah… and you're Michael Cowry."

"That would be me." There was awkward silence between them. "So um… Jeremy… um… would you, I mean if you wanted to that is but if you don't I totally understand, but um… would you like to go watch a movie on Friday night or something?" Whow, wait. Was Michael Cowry asking Jeremy out…? Why?

"Like on a date?"

"Well… I mean… if you want it to be a date then sure, but it doesn't have to be… it can just be— —"— –

"Sure Michael, I'll go out with you." Why not? It's not like the guy he was in love with would ever be available for him, and besides, he might as well just come out of the closet with a bang. Better than being outed by Stacey fucking Mackey anyway.

"For real?"

"Yeah… why not?"

"Awesome… um… cool… well, I should take your number then, I think." Jeremy nodded. they exchanged numbers. "See you around, Jeremy."

"Sure, Mike." Michael smiled then made his way back to the school. Jeremy sighed. People were going to know he was gay eventually right? Right! Might as well do it in his own terms and in his own way. That was one less thing Stacey would have over his head.

ooooo

Friday finally rolled in. Jeremy actually felt good with himself and with life in general. He hadn't cut since Monday and he actually hadn't sold or bought any 'merchandise' throughout the week. He was actually a little proud of himself.

He'd already announced to Jenna and Elena that he was gay and was going to be on a date with Michael Cowry. They'd accepted it very easily which made Jeremy even happier. Him and Michael talk occasionally, or smiled at each other when walking up and down the halls between classes which cut down on the nerves for the date.

After having a shower and getting dressed for school, Jeremy went downstairs for breakfast. As expected, Stefan and Alaric were both around—he didn't mind them so much, just mentally complained about them finishing all the damned food in the fridge. Jeremy couldn't help but wonder if the two ever spent time in their own homes.

"Morning," Jenna said smiling.

"Morning," Jeremy said smiling back. He sat down and grabbed some toast and scrambled egg and began eating slowly.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Alaric asked. Jeremy figured Jenna had told Alaric and Elena had told Stefan. No biggy though, they were going to find out eventually, better they find out this way than any other way.

"Not really," Jeremy replied honestly. "I'm actually looking forward to it." Elena and Jenna smiled at each other, relief evident on their faces. Jeremy was going to be fine.

"Michael's a nice guy," Elena said. "I remember him from like way back. He doesn't take bullying too well. He helped me when these older kids were making fun of me in the fourth grade. I remember he fought every single one of them."

"Yeah… I remember that story." Elena had been 'in love' with the guy for an entire week before he'd told her he like guys not girls. And surprise, surprise Jeremy was one of those guys.

"Well anyway, you better finish up or we'll be late for school."

"Sure." Jeremy stuffed the last of his toast and eggs in his mouth and got up.

"Bye, guys," Jenna said, smiling at all of them.

"Bye, Jenna." They all left, Alaric in his own car and Elena, Jeremy and Stefan left in Stefan's car.

The day went on pretty well. Jeremy grew more and more excited about the events that would be taking place that evening, though he didn't know why, he just had a feeling things were going to be better.

Finally, the final bell rang. Jeremy sighed, relieved. He got up from his seat and rushed out the class. He wanted to get home as soon as possible to get ready for his date. Jeremy didn't know why he was so excited, he just was. He just had this feeling that things were going to get better.

ooooo

At seven–thirty, Michael was in the Gilbert living room being thoroughly interrogated by Jenna, Elena, Alaric and Stefan, much to Jeremy's annoyance. When they were all satisfied that he was safe and that his 'head was screwed on right'—that one from Jenna—they allowed Michael and Jeremy to leave, but not before Elena and Jenna could throw in the 'no funny business' and 'be back by ten' card.

"Sorry about my family," Jeremy said as they made their way to Michael's GTI.

"It's okay," Michael said chuckling a bit. "It was actually sort of funny." They got into the car and Michael drove off.

"A little annoying too." Michael laughed.

"You have a cool family Jer. They all love and care for you."

"Yeah… I know." The boys finally arrived at the movie house. Michael put out his hand and Jeremy took it graciously, blushing slightly. They walked into the movie house, hand–in–hand, it felt nice.

"What would you like to watch?" Jeremy looked at all the movies that were on show.

"Anything's cool with me."

"Do you mind horror films?"

"Nah, not at all."

"Okay, cool." They bought tickets then got popcorn and made their way to the room their movie was being shown. When the movie was over Michael took them to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Everything went well, it was all good. Michael was really a great guy, cracking jokes that actually made Jeremy laugh for real.

The evening finally came to an end, and the boys found themselves in the awkward 'good–night' situation. They weren't quite sure if they should kiss, shake hands, hug or just say 'good–night' and go their separate ways. Finally, Michael made a move. He kissed Jeremy gently then pulled away and smiled.

"Night, Jeremy, I had a good time."

"Yeah… me too, Michael." They smiled at each other than Michael left and Jeremy went inside. He wasn't surprised when he saw that Elena and Jenna were waiting for him. He rolled his eyes when the women jumped up and down excitedly and pulled him to the couch demanding to know everything that took place. Jeremy told them about the night in his usual Jeremy 'don't make a big deal out of it' way, though he couldn't stop the smile that kept coming back.

He was going to be fine, he was going to be okay. Even though it wasn't Tyler, it didn't matter, Michael was a great guy, an awesome guy, way better than Tyler could ever be… Right?

…**TBC…**

So yeah… there you go… another done and dusted (is that how you say it? LOL) I know its rushed, but I wanted to get to the good stuff… LOL!

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	5. Kiss

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **And I'm on to the next one…

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

_**Anything written like this is a text**_

**Warning:**

OFC—Stacey

OMC—Michael Cowry

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**MINE: Kiss**

To say he was nervous would be an understatement coz he was fricking scared! It was Monday morning and by then the whole school knew that he'd been on a date with Michael Cowry. He didn't know how they'd react to the news, but to be honest he didn't really care… well not so much anyway.

It was crazy how in only three days Jeremy had himself a boyfriend. They'd spent almost all weekend with each other and Jeremy had enjoyed every minute of it. They also called each other and spoke for hours, just getting to know each other. Michael really was a great guy, he was good for Jeremy and Jeremy knew this and was grateful for it.

Jeremy sighed loudly as he unwrapped the bandages on his arms. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he figured it was safe to take off his bandages and not worry about the cuts suddenly bleeding and revealing his little secret. The cuts weren't so bad anymore; they were healing, slowly, but healing. They still stung a little, but it wasn't so bad anymore.

Jeremy let out another sigh. When he was done brushing his teeth, he pulled down his sleeves then went downstairs for breakfast. Alaric and Stefan were missing, which was actually a surprise since they seemed to be there every other morning—they practically moved into the house.

"No Stefan or Alaric?" Jeremy asked sitting down and grabbing some bacon and pouring orange juice for himself.

"Nope," Jenna said. "Alaric had to leave early to complete marking."

"And Stefan wasn't home, but he'll be at school." Jeremy nodded, biting into his piece of bacon and chewing thoughtfully. As he was about to drink some of the juice he'd poured his cellphone beeped indicating that he'd just receive a text.

_**Mike: Hey Jer, can I come pick you up?**_

Jeremy smiled to himself as he texted back.

_**Jeremy: Of course you can Mike**_

_**Mike: Okay, I'll be there in Ten.**_

_**Jeremy: Cool =)**_

"Let me guess," Elena said. "That's Mike right." Jeremy blushed slightly.

"Yeah… he offered to come pick me up."

"I like Mike," Jenna said. "He's a cool kid. And he's making you happy, which is a bonus." Jeremy smiled, he couldn't stop smiling these days.

'Yeah…" Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "Later guys," Jeremy said getting up quickly and rushing out the house before the women could say anything.

"Morning," Michael said wrapping his arms around Jeremy and giving him a kiss.

"Morning," Jeremy replied when they finally pulled away from each other.

"Come on, let's get going." They got into Michael's car and he drove them to school. "Slept well?"

"Like a baby." Jeremy fiddled with the buttons on the radio, wanting to get a station that played music to his liking.

"Aren't you going to ask how I slept?" Jeremy grinned evilly.

"No, I don't care how you slept."

"Ouch… that hurt." Jeremy chuckled. "I slept pretty well… just by the way."

"Too bad you didn't choke."

"You are on fire this morning aren't you?" Jeremy grinned.

"So you have football practise later?"

"Yep, wanna come watch?"

"Yeah… I'm sure I'll enjoying watching you get beat down."

"You are horrible today, you know that." They both laughed. They finally got to school. Jeremy breathed in deeply. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm good."

"Sure?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine."

"Okay. Come on then." They got out the car. Michael held out his hand and Jeremy took it, smiling slightly. They walked into the school, very much aware of the looks and whispers. Even if there were homophobes around they wouldn't do anything to Jeremy, Michael was very protective and bullies got hell if he caught them bullying anyone.

"You gonna go to your own locker?" Jeremy asked cheekily, grinning at Mike. The larger boy grinned.

"Sure thing, Gilbert." Michael wrapped an arm around Jeremy, pulled him close and gave him a dizzying kiss. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah… see you then." Michael smiled then walked off to his own locker.

"So you're going out with Michael Cowry now?" Tyler said from behind Jeremy. Jeremy rolled his eyes and closed his locker. He began walking but Tyler didn't leave, instead he walked beside the taller boy.

"What do you want from me, Lockwood?" Jeremy asked, more than annoyed. He didn't want to deal with Tyler, not right now, actually, not ever. He'd much rather never have to be around the footballer, because he just wanted to get over him in peace!

"Why Michael?"

"Why not Michael?" No reply. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Why would you care anyway? You have Stacey." Tyler frowned.

"Yeah… and you have Michael…"

"Exactly." Suddenly, Tyler grabbed Jeremy by the arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. "Lockwoo— —"

But before Jeremy could finish his protest, he found himself against the wall, being kissed feverishly by the guy he was madly in love with.

—

Jeremy couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe what was happening. One minute, he was walking down the hall with Tyler Lockwood following him and being an annoying pest, and the next Tyler grabbed and pulled him into an empty classroom and started kissing Jeremy like his life depended on it.

The worst part about of it all though wasn't that Jeremy was kissing back—though it was bad in itself because Jeremy _**had a boyfriend**_!—but that he allowed Tyler to actually pick him up, wrap Jeremy's legs around him, and allowed Tyler to grab his ass, allowed him to grind into Jeremy making them both make real sensual of sounds that would only ever hear in a porno. It was so wrong yet so right.

Jeremy wanted this, wanted it for so long. He was getting it now, but he couldn't have it. He was fricking dating Michael Cowry, a really great, really amazing guy!

Tyler began attacking Jeremy's neck with his tongue and lips and teeth. He knew all the right places to kiss and lick to make the younger teen respond. Jeremy's fingers curled into Tyler's hair as he continued to kiss Jeremy in a way he'd never been kissed before.

It felt so good, but it was so wrong! Jeremy was panting heavily, grinding himself against Tyler's unmistakable bulge as he grinded up into Jeremy, his hands squeezing the younger teens butt tightly as his lips continued to attack Jeremy's neck.

The bell rang for morning registration.

_Shit! What am I doing?_ Jeremy thought, the haze slipping away._ With Tyler Lockwood no less._ He finally came to his senses, realising what he was doing and who he was doing it with. _I can't do this!_ the teen thought, shaking his head. "S–s–stop," Jeremy stuttered, trying to push Tyler off him. Tyler didn't stop though; he continued to kiss Jeremy, kissing his lips, his neck, anything he could get his lips on. "Tyler, stop!" Jeremy said more firmly, pushing slightly at Tyler's chest.

"Don't you want this?" Tyler asked, sounding surprisingly confused.

_Yes!_ Jeremy thought desperately but replied,"No. I don't want this." Tyler hummed, grinding into Jeremy again, hard–on brushing against hard–on. He was so turned on… Jeremy was turned on… This was so wrong!

"I told you once and I'll tell you again: you're a terrible liar, Gilbert."

"Just get off me, Lockwood, now!" Tyler sighed and put Jeremy down with an almost disappointed sigh. Was Tyler fucking kidding right now?!

"Fine. Whatever." Tyler looked at Jeremy for a few seconds then smirked. "Later, Gilbert." Then he walked out the class. Jeremy couldn't believe it. Tyler had… Tyler had kissed him! He'd kissed him and it turned him on! Tyler wasn't disgusted, he wanted Jeremy, had _shown_ that he wanted Jeremy. But what the actual fuck?!

Jeremy ran out the classroom. The hall was empty by then because everyone was in registration. The teen ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. It was empty too. He sighed relieved then walked to the mirror to see the damage. "Fuck!"

He… the asshole! Right next to Jeremy's Adam's apple was a large unmistakably—very visible—purple hickey. The asshole left a hickey on Jeremy's neck, right where everyone could see it! Not only did Jeremy's lips look well kissed, now he had a fucking hickey the size of Texas on his neck… were everyone could see!

"Fuck!" Jeremy couldn't go to class now. His shirt didn't work with hiding hickeys, so he decided to ditch. That was the only thing he could do with in situation.

He pulled his hoody over his head and walked out the bathroom as casually as possible. He'd ditch enough times to be considered a professional so getting out of school was easy. He knew Jenna wasn't going to be home till later so he decided he'd go there (it's not like he could go anywhere with a giant hickey—that wasn't given by his _boyfriend_—on my neck).

Jeremy got to the house and went straight up to my room and locked myself in there. He dropped his backpack and got undress so he was only left in his undershirt and boxers then went to my computer. He quickly Google–d: _**How to remove hickey's in one day.**_

There were a lot of crazy ways you could remove hickeys, but Jeremy needed something that would work fast, possibly remove the hickey in about seven hours coz that's how much time he had before Elena got back home.

The teen finally got one that was supposedly going to work in an 'instant'. He read it quickly then got to work. All he needed was half a lemon a comb and an icepack.

Jeremy went down to the kitchen and got the lemon—cut it in half—and the icepack then went to Jenna's room and borrowed her comb. When he had the things he needed, he walked to the bathroom. The instructions said he needed to rub the lemon on the hickey for five minutes then run the comb over it till it started to pale. The icepack was if it went red and hurt when you were done.

So Jeremy did what was instructed, rubbing the lemon on the hickey for five minutes then scraping it with the comb. It did hurt, as expected, but it was working! Ten minutes later all that was left was a red blotch. The teen put the icepack on and walked back to my room—after throwing the lemon away and putting Jenna's comb back where he'd found it.

He got into bed, icepack still on his neck, and went straight to sleep. Tyler was such an asshole! An emotionally draining asshole!

…**TBC…**

So yeah… that was… that was weird… I don't know how that ended up happening either; I was just going with the flow…

**Did You Know**: Originally this story was going to be a two–shot but then… then something happened and now there're more chapters… but yeah… oh yeah… and the whole curing hickey thing there, I don't know if it really works or not, but you can try it and see… LOL…

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	6. Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **And I'm on to the next one…

P.S. It's not a very exciting chapter, just so you know…

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

_**Anything written like this is a text**_

**Warning:**

OFC—Stacey (bi*ch!)

OMC—Michael Cowry

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**MINE: Sweet Dream Or Beautiful Nightmare**

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Jeremy groaned to himself as he was pulled from his sleep. Elena was home and she didn't sound happy. Jeremy's door was pushed open forcefully and the covers were yanked off him in a very unpleasant way.

"The hell, Elena?!" Jeremy shouted with his eyes snapping open as the cool air of the room hit his body.

"You ditched school?"

"Hmm…" Elena eyed the icepack that was now on Jeremy's head suspiciously.

"Why do you have that?"

"I… I had a headache."

"Oh… why didn't you just go to the nurse's office to get a note, Jer? Now you're going to get into trouble."

"Sorry. I forgot." Elena sighed then put her cold hand on his forehead. He flinched away.

"Is it flu? You are feeling a little warm."

"I don't know, maybe." Elena sighed, switching to concerned sister mode.

"How's the head now?"

"Better."

"How long have you been asleep?"

"Since I got back from school."

"Did you eat anything?" Jeremy shook his head. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Nah, it's okay." His stomach betrayed him by growling. Elena grinned, a brow raised. Jeremy rolled his eyes, trust his body to go against him!

"I'll make you something."

"Thanks." She kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest; I'll bring you your food." Jeremy nodded and lay back down as Elena put the covers over him again then walked out. Jeremy's phone beeped. He got out of bed and pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket then went back into bed.

_**IPM (1)**_

— _**Mike**_

Jeremy sighed and logged on and scrolled down to Mike's name.

_**MIKE: What happened to you today?**_

_**JGilbert: I got sick so I came home. Sorry I didn't tell you.**_

_**MIKE: Are you okay?**_

_**JGilbert: Yeah, I'm fine.**_

_**MIKE: Do you want me to come over?**_

_**JGilbert: No, that's okay. It was only a headache.**_

_**MIKE: Okay…**_

_**JGilbert: How was football practise?**_

_**MIKE: It was okay, got into a little misunderstanding with Tyler Lockwood.**_

_**JGilbert: What? What happened?**_

_**MIKE: He was tackling me and sort of punched me.**_

_**JGilbert: WHAT?!**_

_**MIKE: Don't worry about it. It was an accident. I'm over it.**_

_Sure it was!_ Jeremy thought to himself. Lockwood was asking for an ass–whipping.

_**JGilbert: Did he apologise?**_

_**MIKE: It was an accident Jer, it doesn't matter.**_

_**JGilbert: He didn't apologise?**_

_**MIKE: No.**_

Asshole!

_**MIKE: It doesn't matter. Lockwood acts like that all the time.**_

_**JGilbert: Yeah…**_

_**MIKE: Aren't you two friends?**_

_**JGilbert: No. We just talk to each other occasionally.**_

_**MIKE: Oh…**_

_**JGilbert: Why?**_

_**MIKE: It's nothing…**_

_**MIKE: I gotta go babe, I'll try come over later.**_

_**JGilbert: You don't have to, Mike.**_

_**MIKE: I know, but I'm going to anyway.**_

_**JGilbert: =) okay.**_

_**MIKE: Later.**_

_**JGilbert: Bye MIKE**_

_**(MIKE is now offline)**_

_**(WolfManTyLock is now online)**_

_**JGilert: What the hell is your problem?!**_

_**WolfManTyLock: Excuse me?**_

_**JGilbert: Why did you punch Mike?**_

_**WolfMa…: Oh… so he told you about that?**_

_**JGilbert: What the fuck is wrong with you, Lockwood? Why the hell did you punch my boyfriend?**_

_**WolfMa…: It was an accident. I was only trying to tackle him.**_

_**JGilbert: You're such an asshole, Lockwood! Why are you trying to ruin my life?**_

_**WolfMa…: How am I ruining your life, Gilbert? By kissing you? By punching your boyfriend?**_

_**JGilbert: Fuck you, Lockwood!**_

_**WolfMa…: =D Am I making you angry Jeremy? =? (2)**_

_**JGilbert: Just leave me the hell alone!**_

_**WolfMa…: I heard something quite interesting yesterday.**_

_**JGilbert: I don't care what you heard, just leave me alone!**_

_**[WolfManTyLock changed his status message to: =)I know you're secret… JJGJKL =)]**_

Shit, no!

_**WolfMa…: So… rumour has it you were planning on selling dope again.**_

Oh… that… Well that was hardly any secret then. Sure most everyone knew about that one now.

_**JGilbert: So what if I am? That's barely a secret!**_

_**[WolfManTyLock changed his status message to: Nope… =) That's not the secret, try again JJGJKLMN…OH?]**_

_**JGilbert: What are you playing at, Lockwood?**_

_**WolfMa…: [shrug (3)] Nothing… I'm not the one keeping secrets here Gilbert… anyway… can I ask you something?**_

_**JGilbert: No.**_

_**WolfMa…: =) =) You know I'm going to ask anyway.**_

_**WolfMa…: Are you in love with Cowry?**_

_**JGilbert: Who wants to know?**_

_**WolfMa…: Answer the question, Gilbert.**_

_**JGilbert: It's too early to tell.**_

_**WolfMa…: What does that mean? Do you love him or not?**_

_**JGilbert: Not yet.**_

_**WolfMa…: =)**_

_**JGilbert: =? What's that for?**_

_**WolfMa…: You're way too easy, Gilbert.**_

_**JGilbert: What does that mean?**_

_**JGilbert: Tyler?**_

_**JGilbert: Lockwood?**_

_**JGilbert: Asshole?**_

_**WolfMa…: Stop kidding yourself Jeremy. You know who you're really in love with…**_

_**(WolfManTyLock is now offline)**_

_Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! What the hell? Does Tyler know? Is that why he kissed me? Because he knows? Holy shit! Holy shit! HOLY EFFIN SHIT!_

…**TBC…**

So yeah neh… maybe I'll do another one like this, leave Jeremy freaked out a little… I wanted to have that awesome last line that's just like dun dun dun, that's the best I could come up with… don't depress me by telling me what I could've said instead (LOL, but seriously, don't)

(1) You know how there's BBM (Blackberry Messenger or whatever)? Well this one's iPhone Messenger (IPM)… LOL

(2) That's supposed to be a thinking face… just BTW

(3) Just pretend that there's a shrugging emoticon there alright, thanks (LOLEST!)

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	7. Aftershocks

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** And I'm on to the next one… and… HEY! Just because I uploaded more than one chapter at a time I didn't mean don't review the other ones! Please review all of them… pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!

**NOTE:**

_**Anything written in text**_

**Warning:**

OOC Tyler

**Disclaimer:** Ney own

**MINE: Aftershocks**

**Jeremy's POV**

_Stop kidding yourself Jeremy. You know who you're really in love with…_

The words rang in my head the whole night. He knew? He knew!

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, trying to get some shut eye, but I couldn't. When I closed my eyes all I could see was Tyler kissing me, I could see that last IPM. Why? Why did he have to be such a complication in my life? It just wasn't fair!

My cellphone was beeping. That was the fifth time it beeped. I sighed and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. I looked at the screen. Five new messages. I opened the first one.

_**Hey babe,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't come over, I got held up at work, but I'll call in the morning, see if you're up for school.**_

_**Get well quick, already miss you.**_

— _**Mike**_

I smiled then sent Mike a quick reply saying that it was okay that he didn't come over and that I would call him in the morning to confirm if I was going to school or not. Then I opened the second one.

_**Hey Jeremy,**_

_**Took 4eva 2 get ur nmbr. Anyway, got transferred 2 another skewl, can we tlk 'bout GG & hw ima get it 4m u. U cwld hv potential buyers hr 2**_

— _**Roger**_

I rolled my eyes at that one. The next one was also from Roger, saying the exact same thing. Idiot. Then I opened the fourth one.

_**U think u r so damn smart dnt u? I wl shw u exactly who u r messing with Jeremy Gilbert! Dnt thnk that jst coz evry1 knws abt ur sexual preferences ur off the hook. I will crush u Gilbert, I promise u that!**_

It was an unknown number, but I knew exactly who sent that. She was such a desperate bitch! I couldn't even deal with her shit right now. Then I opened the last message, the one that had just come in.

_**I said it once, and I'll say it again, Jeremy… Stop kidding yourself. You know who you're really in love with… And you want to know what the funny thing is? You've already been picked for something greater… Just forget about Mike, because you will hurt him… it's just a friendly warning Gilbert… use it.**_

I sighed. I sent Tyler a _**Get a life**_ then shut off my cellphone and tried once again to fall asleep.

ooooo

"Mm, yes! Mm, oh yes Tyler, more… please more." Tyler continued pounding into me, hitting my spot over and over and over again, making my toes curl and my body arch. Ngh yes, oh yes Tyler… fuck… Just like that!" It felt so good. I wanted more. Tyler pushed my legs further apart and moved in and out of me harder, making my whole body tingle in pleasure. I gripped the bed covers, my head thrashing against the soft pillow as he moved faster.

"Fuck, so good Jer, so hot and tight," Tyler groaned against my ear, licking at the shell, making me shiver and moan. "So good for me."

"Faster Ty, I'm so close, fuck, so close!" Tyler's placed his hands on either side of my head, pushing his upper body up just slightly then picked up the pace, fucking into me harder and as fast as his body could allow. I clenched around him, feeling every ridge and vein, so fucking close to coming. "Shit, Tyler! Oh yes, yes, Tyler I'm— fuck TYLER!"

—**?—**

My eyes snapped open and I found myself breathing in and out deeply. Fuck! How could I dream something like that? When had I even fallen asleep? I started to get out of bed then felt a wetness… a certain wetness that I hadn't felt in forever. No way… no way… It couldn't be. I didn't. I couldn't have. I pushed the covers off me.

"Fucking hell!" Did I just have a wet dream? This wasn't right, this, was not, right! What the hell was Tyler Lockwood doing to me?

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. 05:14. Good. I had an excuse for why I was showering. I got out of bed and grabbed a fresh pair of sleeping shorts. I quickly pulled off the bed sheets and threw them in a corner of the room then rushed to the bathroom. I had a long hot shower then dried myself and got dressed. When I walked out the bathroom I was met up with Elena. She looked surprised to see me up; then she looked worried.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on my forehead again. "You're really pale."

_Yeah… I just had a fucking nightmare!_ I thought to myself, cringing internally. "I'm fine," I lied.

"Will you be okay to go to school?" I didn't want to see Tyler, and I'd feel too guilty if I saw Mike.

"I think I'll just go back to sleep." Elena nodded in understanding.

"Okay." She kissed my cheek. "Get some rest Jer, I'll get you something to eat." I nodded then went back to my room. I opened my cellphone and sent Mike a text telling him I wouldn't be going to school then I put fresh sheets on the bed and got in, wrapping myself in them as tightly as I could.

ooooo

I grumbled when I felt something poke into my side. "Mm!" The thing poked again, and then a chuckled followed. I knew that chuckle. Asshole! I pushed the covers off me and sat up. "What the fuck are you doing here, Lockwood?"

"Your sister told me you were sick," he said shrugging and sitting down at the edge of my bed. "She said she was worried about you, said you didn't look too good this morning."

"Well I'm fine now."

"Are you avoiding me, Gilbert?"

"No." He smirked at me then shuffled closer to me. I pulled my legs up as a way of protection.

"You know that saying: The heart wants what the heart wants?"

_Goooods!_ I thought, rolling my eyes. "Go away, Lockwood." Tyler looked at the corner where I'd thrown the ruined sheets thoughtfully then he turned to me and smirked.

"Hmm…"

"Go home, Lockwood."

"Why do you want me gone so badly? Afraid you might do something crazy."

"Leave!" He pulled the covers off me then grabbed my legs and pulled me down so I was on my back, legs spread slightly—not at all a good position to be stuck in. "Tyler!" He smirked then got on top of me and grinding into me a bit. accidently, I moan. He started kissing me slowly, pushing my mouth open with his tongue and exploring my mouth. My body betrayed me by responding. "Mm…" I moaned as Tyler rolled his hips against mine, rubbing his hard–on against my own growing erection. Tyler kissed my neck, sucking and licking it, getting all the sensitive spots.

"Do you still want me to leave?" he whispered into my ear sensually, biting into a particularly sensitive spot just where the neck and shoulder meet gently then sucking it. I felt I little nip that sort of stung more than the others did, but then Tyler was licking and sucking on it and the stinging disappeared. My hips buck up involuntarily, making our covered erections rub against each other erotically.

"Please… please…" I begged, not really sure what I was begging for anymore.

"Do you want me to stop Jeremy?"

"I— Tyler!" He was rubbing my hard–on through my clothes. I moved my hips up to try and get more contact but he pulled his hand away. I groaned in protest. He chuckled then got back on me and continued to grind into me.

I finally came back to my senses and realised that what I was doing was wrong. I had a boyfriend; he had a girlfriend who made absolutely certain that I knew she hated me. We couldn't be doing this, _I_ couldn't be doing this.

"No, Tyler," I all but shouted. "Get off me!" The weird thing was that he listened, he didn't fight it. We were both breathing quiet heavily. "Leave, Lockwood, now!" he smirked at me.

"This thing you have with Mike… It's a sinking ship, Gilbert, end it." Then he walked out of my room.

A–S–S–H–O–L–E!

…**TBC…**

Yeah neh… that last bit just popped in form somewhere unknown… May the force be with me!

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	8. Claimed!

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** lada–lada new boyz! lada–lada tight jeans!

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

jjjjjjj change in POV

**Disclaimer:** Nope…

**MINE: Claimed!**

_Jeremy was running. He was in the forest and he was running fast. He didn't know where he was running to or what he was running from, all he knew was that he was running._

"_Jeremy…" Jeremy turned quickly, trying to find the voice that had just called him and when he couldn't find it, he turned and continued to run. "Jeremy…" Jeremy didn't look back this time, this time he just kept on going, not wanting whatever it was he was running from to get to him. "Jeremy…" Jeremy collided with something and it sent him flying backwards. _

"_Jeremy Gilbert," a female voice said. Jeremy looked up and saw a woman looking down at him, smiling slyly._

"_Who are you?" Jeremy asked, backing away from her._

"_It doesn't matter who I am… I see…"_

"_Who are you?" She laughed._

"_You know, you're a problem. The sooner I get rid of you— —" Jeremy's eyes widened at those words._

"_What? What do you want from me?"_

"_You're a distraction. You're a problem. You're a lot of things."_

"_Please let me go."_

"_I'll warn you once, Jeremy Gilbert. Stay away from Tyler Lockwood and we won't have a problem."_

ooooo

"Morning, Gilbert." Jeremy sighed opening his locker.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Jeremy grumbled, annoyed at the guy for obvious reasons and a little scared because of his dream.

"I just said morning, didn't I? Seriously… hey, I see you're… marks went away." Tyler smirked, inspecting Jeremy's neck closely. The teen was tempted to smack Tyler, but let it go, he was really not in the mood for Tyler and his bullshit. "How'd you do it?"

"Why do you keep bothering me? Don't you have anything else to do?" Tyler shrugged, leaning against the locker next to Jeremy's and grinned at him.

"What are you doing later?"

"I'm going to the movies with Mike."

"Oh… how… nice." Jeremy smiled, hiding behind his locker door so Tyler wouldn't see. "So… you missed a mark." Jeremy shut his locker and glared at the shorter boy. He'd tried everything he could to get the stupid mark off, but it hadn't worked and if he was being honest, he was pretty sure it was more than a few broken blood vessels. Tyler smiled smugly knowing he'd gotten Jeremy.

"Mosquito bite," Jeremy mumbled.

"Is that what you're going to tell everyone?"

"It's the truth."

"I'm sure it is." Jeremy was a little surprised when he felt arms circle around his middle.

"Hey sexy," Mike whispered kissing Jeremy's neck. Tyler glared at them, letting out a low, angry growl sounding just this side of animalistic.

"Did you just… did you just growl?" Jeremy asked looking at Tyler surprised. Tyler didn't reply because he and Mike were having a stare down.

"Lockwood," Mike greeted.

"Cowry," Tyler replied icily. They continued to stare at each other till Jeremy cleared his throat. "Well… I gotta get to class. Oh! And hey Gilbert, you should get that _bite_ looked at, you never know what those mosquitoes are carrying." Then Tyler walked away with a satisfied grin.

"What bite?"

"Just a mosquito bite," Jeremy said, shrugging it off, fighting the urge to move his hand to the hickey. "It's nothing."

"Mosquito bite?" Mike sounded sceptical but didn't seem to push it.

"Yeah… don't worry about it, it's nothing, seriously."

"Yeah… okay." Mike took Jeremy's hand and they walked to Jeremy's classroom. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria at lunch."

"Yeah… No problem." Mike pulled Jeremy closer and kissed him deeply.

"Later, babe."

"Aha…" Mike kissed him once more before he walked off to his own class and Jeremy walked into his, feeling guilty about lying.

ooooo

Jeremy was sitting at the bleachers watching Mike and the rest of the football team practising. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stacey and two of her friends joined him after their cheerleading practise was over and they all sat and watched the boys play.

"Isn't this awesome?" Caroline said, smiling at everyone at the bleachers.

"Isn't what awesome?" Bonnie asked.

"This… this whole thing, you know… all of it." They all looked at Caroline confused. The blonde rolled her eyes at everyone though she didn't stop smiling. "Never mind."

"So, Jeremy," Stacey said, smiling at him sweetly. "How are you and Mike doing?"

"Great," he said nodding his head, not looking towards the girl. Elena gave him a sincere sisterly smile and Jeremy pulled a face to which they both laughed. Jeremy then turned to Stacey, giving her his best smile. "How are you and Lockwood?"

"Awesome, we're awesome."

_Yes, that's why he's trying to get in my pants, coz you're doing awesome,_ Jeremy thought to himself. "Great…" There was an awkward silence. Caroline suddenly gasped, standing up in her surprise. Jeremy looked up at her and saw that she was looking at the field. He looked too. There was a bit of a brawl going on down there but he couldn't see much since a circle had been formed around the fighters.

"Did Tyler just punch Mike?" Bonnie asked, she too shocked by what she'd just witnessed.

"What?" Jeremy got up and rushed down to the field, followed close by, by the girls.

"What the fuck is your problem, Lockwood?!" Mike shouted, shoving Tyler hard.

"You're my problem, Cowry!" Tyler said while shoving Mike back. The coach blew his whistle and both boys grunt holding their ears and turning away from the noise.

"Stop it!" the coach shouted angrily. "You know what, I'm sick of this. Lockwood, you're off for the next five games, got it."

"What?! But coach— —" Tyler started.

"No, I'm sick of your nonsense, Lockwood. You've punch Cowry before and I gave you a warning, now I'm benching you, five games, Lockwood."

"You can't put me on the bench!"

"I can and I did. You are not playing for the next five games and that's final."

"But coach— —"

"And that's final, Lockwood." The coach blew his whistled. "Practise is over. Everyone hit the showers." He blew the whistle again then the rest of the team went off to the showers while Elena and the other girls walked off.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked Mike, who was wiping blood off his chin.

"I'm okay, Jeremy, don't worry," Mike said, smiling down at his worried boyfriend.

"Are you sure?"

"It takes more than one punch to take me down, Jer. I'm fine, promise."

"Okay… okay. Well, um… you should probably go shower now. I'll wait for you at the parking lot."

"Yeah… okay." Mike kissed Jeremy quickly then went off to the showers. Jeremy walked to the parking lot and sat down by Mike's car. He was looking down at his phone when he felt someone stand before him. He looked up and saw a woman—who looked very familiar—smiling down at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Um… hi?" he answered, putting his phone away.

"I'm Jules." She put out her hand. Jeremy looked at it sceptically for a moment before he shook it.

"Um… I'm Jeremy."

"I know who you are." She sat down beside Jeremy. "So tell me, Jeremy… you and Tyler Lockwood…?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Tyler Lockwood."

"Oh. Is that right?" She was faking surprised and confusion. She was more curious then surprised.

"Yeah… That is right."

"I see… it's weird though."

"What's weird?" Jeremy looked at her when she didn't answer. He noticed she was looking at the mark on his shoulder. He pulled his hoody over the mark and cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away from her. She laughed out loud and Jeremy turned to look at her.

"Hmm…" She looked away. "Tyler… That sneaky bastard."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like Tyler?"

"No." _I love him– no I don't!_ Jeremy shook his head.

"You don't? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hmm… I see." They spotted Tyler walking towards his car. "You know what I think."

"No, what do you think?"

"I think you're in love with him." Jeremy blanched, because what? Did everyone know he was in love with Lockwood?

"I— —"

"You are so clueless though… Oh, and just by the way, whatever is going on with Michael Cowry…" she sucked in air through her teeth. "…danger… Expect Tyler to act out. After all… you have been claimed." And with that she got up and joined Tyler. They spoke for a few moments, Jules throwing a look Jeremy's way before she and Tyler got in the car and drove away.

Jeremy sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the hell she meant with all that stuff she'd just said before shaking his head and figuring to just let it go. Too much weird shit was going on. He was not in the mood to deal with any of it.

"Hey, hot stuff," Mike said smirking at Jeremy. Jeremy smiled, getting up and dusting his pants off. "What's up?"

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Yeah… okay…" Mike didn't sound too convinced but he left it alone, he always just left it alone and Jeremy was ever grateful for that. "Are ready to go?"

"Yeah… let's go." They got into Mike's car and Mike drove them to Mystery Grill for dinner.

…**TBC…**

So that's that chapter… awe–wolf! Whopass!

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	9. Want

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** So here we are; another chapter…

**NOTE:**

Let's say this starts like directly after the last chapter neh?

_**Texts**_

ooooo time pass

–?–?– I don't know how to explain what this is, but it's when I move to the next characters (e.g. I could be writing about Jeremy and then I put –?–?–, which means I might start writing about Tyler… see? No? You will see though =))

And another thing, just go with the flow of things here, like I'm not sure if Tyler knows about Bonnie's magic, but I made it like he does here, so… just go with the flow

**Warning:**

Don't remember much about Jules so she might be OOC

**Disclaimer:** No

**MINE: Want**

"Hey Jer, are you okay?" Mike asked, noticing that the younger boy seemed a bit distant. Jeremy hadn't said much since they got to the Mystery Grill and Mike was starting to worry about him. Jeremy shook his head slightly letting out a small sigh.

"Yeah… I'm fine," he said, trying a smile but failing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm okay."

"You know you're a terrible liar right?" Jeremy felt his face go pale. Why did Mike have to go and say that?

"I've heard that one before." Jeremy tried to make a joke of it, but it came out almost strained and he actually winced because it kinda hurt.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Maybe I should take you home?"

"No! No, it's fine. We haven't even had anything to eat yet." Mike nodded slowly, looking at his boyfriend carefully.

"Okay." Jeremy heard a commotion behind him and he turned to see Stacey and a group of their friends walk into Mystery Grill. He was a little relieved when he didn't see Tyler there because then he wouldn't have to deal with seeing the asshole and he wouldn't have to deal with feeing completely bad about what he'd done with the guy behind his boyfriend's back.

His joy was short lived because just then Tyler walked in. The tanned boy was working a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a tight dark brown t–shirt that held the boy at all the right places with a leather jacket over it. Jeremy felt all the blood rush from his body straight to his groin as he watched Tyler.

_WTF,_ he thought to himself, looking away. He noticed that Mike didn't look too impressed by Tyler's entrance.

"Wanna go?" he asked, as a way of distracting himself from what was happening down below.

"Nah," Mike said shaking his head and throwing a glance Tyler's way before looking back at Jeremy. "He's not bothering us right?"

"Yeah no… okay." Matt walked over to the pair.

"Hey guys," he said, smiling at the boys.

"Hey, man," Mike greeted back.

"What will you guys like?"

"I'll have a beef burger with cheese and a soda."

"And you, Jeremy."

"Chicken burger with cheese and a soda," Jeremy said.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Jeremy didn't even wait for Mike to say anything; he just got up and rushed to the bathroom. He turned the cold water on and splashed it onto his face. What the hell was wrong with him? He seriously needed to take a chill pill or something because this shit was too much.

"Gilbert." Jeremy sighed. Tyler had followed him to the bathroom. Jeremy turned and glared at Tyler.

"What do you want from me?"

"So you're still trying to keep things together with Cowry?"

"What's it to you anyway?" Tyler smirked and raised an eyebrow. He moved closer to Jeremy, but not enough for the taller boy to notice.

"So what'll happen when he finds out what happened?"

"He won't."

"Really?"

"Fuck you, Tyler." Tyler was now right in front of Jeremy. He pushed the younger boy against the sinks and whispered in his ear.

"No, Jeremy, I intend to fuck you." Jeremy gasped, feeling himself go hard again.

"What the fuck?!" he said, trying to make himself sound angry but only managing to make it come out forced. He tried to push Tyler away but the tanned boy stepped closer. "Please don't," Jeremy begged in a small pleading voice. He knew that if Tyler started any of this funny business he wouldn't be able to stop and he couldn't risk having someone walk into the bathroom and catch them, especially if that person was his boyfriend. "Please, Tyler." Tyler smirked.

"Will you end it with Cowry?"

"No."

"Then that's my answer." Tyler pulled Jeremy closer, kissing the younger boy hungrily, a growl rumbling in his chest. Instead of freaking Jeremy out, it made him harder. Tyler began attacking Jeremy's neck, sucking on the mark that wouldn't go away, making the younger boy shiver as his body exploded with lust.

"Please, don't do this," Jeremy begged breathlessly. "Please, Tyler. I have a boyfriend, and… And I love him." Tyler paused a beat but then shrugged and continued to kiss Jeremy's neck.

"You're a terrible liar, Gilbert," Tyler whispered, then licking the other boys' earlobe, making Jeremy whimper and push forward but Tyler pulled away so there was no contact. Jeremy whimpered again. As much as he hated that he was acting so needy, he knew that he wanted this.

"Please…" Tyler sighed and pulled away after feeling Jeremy's tears against his burning skin.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." Jeremy breathed heavily, wiping the tears away.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyler smirked.

"You'll know soon enough. Bye, Gilbert." Tyler walked out the bathroom without a backward glance. Jeremy sighed and washed his face again. When he was sure he didn't look too much of a mess he walked out the bathroom and joined Mike.

"What happened to you?" Mike asked, looking worried.

"Nothing happened to me," Jeremy lied, looking down at his food.

"Jere— —"

"Please don't, Mike. I don't want to talk about this." Mike nodded, letting it go.

"Okay." Jeremy started eating his food slowly, trying to figure out exactly what was going on in his life but couldn't exactly come up with anything. When he was done eating he pushed his plate away and laid his head on the table. Mike sighed and went and sat beside Jeremy and wrapped an arm around him. "Talk to me, Jer. What's bothering you?"

"Can we go?" Mike nodded. He and Jeremy got up. Mike paid then they walked out. "Can we just walk for a while?" Mike nodded. They started to walk away from the Mystery Grill.

"What's bothering you? Talk to me, Jer." Jeremy stopped walking then just broke down and cried. "Jere? Jeremy what is it? Come on, babe, talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry." Mike wrapped his arms around Jeremy's shaking form.

"Hey, what is it? Come on, you can tell me."

"I feel like such an ass. You're like amazing and kind and… I kissed Tyler." Mike was confused for a second but then he let out a sigh.

"I know."

"What?"

"I know. He happened to rub it in my face at the locker rooms after he punched me a second time."

"I'm so sorry, Mike."

"Lockwood's an asshole, Jer. Don't worry about it."

"So… so you aren't angry at me?"

"Nah. He's just trying to bother me; I don't know what his problem is. Don't stress over what he's doing okay?" Jeremy nodded, feeling a little better about the situation. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Okay." They walked back to the car and Mike drove Jeremy home. When they reached the house, Mike walked the younger teen to the front. Mike gave the boy a good–night kiss and was about to walk away when Jeremy called for him. "You uh… do you want to come inside?"

"Well…" Jeremy looked at Mike hopefully. The older teen smiled, nodding his head. "Sure." Mike turned to lock his car then hurried to Jeremy and they both went inside and hurried quietly up the stairs and to Jeremy's room.

"Sorry about the mess," Jeremy said, picking clothes up and throwing them into the basket at the corner of the room. Mike shrugged, settling himself on the unmade bed.

"It's not so bad, you should see mine."

"You're probably just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm really not." Jeremy looked at Mike unconvinced but shrugged it off. Mike patted the space beside him on the bed and Jeremy grinned, pulling off his hoody and kicking of his sneakers before hurrying onto the bed. He snuggled himself against Mike, enjoying the warmth the boy emitted. Jeremy closed his eyes, relaxing against Mike and before he knew it, he was falling asleep…

–?–?–

Tyler watched as Mike and Jeremy walked out of the Mystery Grill. He wanted so badly to just bite his teammates head off and get Jeremy for himself, but he knew he couldn't do that. It was frustrating to see Jeremy continue to gallivant with that… that asshole!

Tyler wanted nothing more than to see Michael Cowry gone, but he knew that he couldn't make the other boy 'disappear' without hurting Jeremy. It was just all so frustrating. It wasn't even fair. Why should damn Mike Cowry suddenly get all of Jeremy's attention when he and Jeremy had been so close? It just wasn't fair.

Tyler let out a sigh. This was crap! He couldn't keep faking a relationship with Stacey Mackey, it was too much work. She was just so clingy and even though she didn't realise it yet, he knew that she'd threatened Jeremy about outing him, because that's when Jeremy had started acting weird.

Tyler let out another sigh, pulling out his ringing cellphone. _Jules_. He rolled his eyes. She, on her own was causing him a lot of trouble. She just had to go and tell Jeremy that the boy had been Claimed. Why couldn't she just keep her big mouth shut?

"Jules?" Tyler replied with a sigh.

"_Your house in an hour, it's important,"_ the woman said on the other end, not leaving room for discussion. But because she was talking to Tyler…

"Can't it wait? I'm kind of busy right now."

"_No, Tyler, this can't wait. Just be there!"_ Then she hung up. Tyler sighed, rolling his eyes again.

"What's up?" Stacey asked, giving Tyler her doe eyed look that only one person he knew could perfect.

"I gotta get home. Mom needs me."

"Oh… okay then. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah… sure." Tyler got up before Stacey could get her hands on him and try to make him stay. "Later, guys."

"Bye, Ty," the group chorused. Tyler got up and left them before Stacey asked for 'a good–night kiss from the hottest guy on earth' or something. He walked to his car and got in. He sat there for a good five minutes, just trying to figure out a way to get Jeremy back… well, get him back as more than friends. He sighed once again and started the car and drove home. When he got there Jules was already waiting for him outside. He stopped the car, turned off the engine and got out heading over to where Jules was standing, waiting for him.

"Jules," he said. Jules smirked at him.

"What did you do this time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can smell him all over you. You really have to stop attacking the kid, he doesn't even know he's been Claimed by you."

"Yeah… really?" Sarcasm on Tyler's part.

"I was only trying to help."

"Well you didn't."

"Sorry…"

"So why'd you want to meet me here?"

"I thought I was saving your ass. You didn't look too happy to be there with… them."

"So there is no valid reason why you called me home?"

"Nope, none."

"Wow… thanks, Jules. Now I'm just going to sit in my room and feel depressed."

"You really shouldn't force yourself on him. He doesn't understand what's happening to him either."

"Cowry's getting on my nerves."

"Punching him isn't going to make him leave. Forcing yourself on Jeremy isn't going to make him go away either."

"I know that, Jules. It's just…"

"I know… hey, maybe I could talk to Jeremy for you, maybe hint to him what's going on… what's going to be going on, you know."

"I think you've accomplished that part. Just leave it alone, Jules. I'll figure out a way to get to make him see."

"Whatever." Tyler's phone beep.

_**Tyler, I really need to talk to you**_

— _**Bonnie**_

Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed. This was the fifth text he was getting from Bonnie that day. She'd been sending them since morning and he was getting annoyed. She'd started sending them the day after Tyler had gone to see Jeremy at his house when Jeremy was 'sick'.

"Who was that?" Jules asked.

"No one important, Jules. I'm going inside now so… you can go." Jules chuckled, rolling her eyes at the teen.

"Sure, Ty, oh, Full Moons in a week… you should really figure out what you're going to do about that."

"Shit! I forgot about that." He needed a plan before the Full Moon because if he didn't… well let's just say shit would hit the fan.

"Aha… Later, Ty." She nodded at him then left, chuckling to herself. Tyler sighed then went into the house.

ooooo

"Tyler," Bonnie said, walking towards his locker. Tyler groaned and hitting his head against his closed locker gently, then turning and looking at Bonnie. He'd successfully avoided her all day… till now.

"Bonnie," he replied, trying to hide his irritation at the Witch.

"I really need to talk to you."

"So your texts keep saying."

"It's really important, okay."

"Sure, Bonnie, what's so important." Bonnie looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Someone's after you."

"They wouldn't be the first one." Bonnie sighed, not trying to hide her own irritation.

"No, someone with…" she looked around. "…Magick."

"Oh… well whatever. I can look after myself, Bonnie."

"But they'll try to kill you."

"Like I said, they wouldn't be the first. Look, whoever this is can come find me, I'm not hiding." Tyler picked his backpack up—that he'd dropped on the floor while packing away the books for the classes where he didn't have homework—and slung (1) it over his shoulder. He turned and began to walk away.

"They'll use Jeremy to get to you." He stopped then and turned back to Bonnie, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

"What?"

"Whoever they are, they'll use Jeremy as bait and they won't be nice about it. They know that you've Claimed him, they know how protective a… your kind can be about their Mates."

"How do you know about that?"

"I felt it. You're powerful, Tyler, and whatever it is that you possess they want. The only way they can get to you is if they get Jeremy. You don't want to hurt him that way do you?" Tyler sighed, she had him there.

"Fine, what do I have to do to protect Jeremy?" Bonnie smiled and walked towards Tyler.

"Well… let's walk and talk." They walked out the school and to Tyler's car. They spotted Jeremy and Mike making out on the bonnet of Mike's car. Tyler let out a growl and went to go to them but Bonnie grabbed his arm. "Don't… just… just don't."

"Why does he have to keep touching him," Tyler said through clenched teeth.

"Um… Maybe because they're dating and you're the idiot that Claimed him while he was dating someone else." Tyler looked away.

"Whatever." Tyler huffed, turning away from the pair. They got into Tyler's car. "So… what do I need to do?"

"We'll have to meet Jules."

"You're in on this with Jules?"

"I told her first because you wouldn't listen and I had to get you safe somehow. Just relax Tyler and drive."

"Where to?"

"Your house." Tyler sighed then started his car and drove towards his house. When he got there, Jules was already waiting for them. He and Bonnie got out the car and walked towards her.

"Well you took your sweet time," the woman complained.

"Sorry, it took some… convincing," Bonnie said.

"Right…" Jules rolled her eyes at Tyler and he rolled his in return.

"So anyway…" Tyler said. "Why did you need to be here?"

"Well, as Bonnie has told you, someone is after you and they will use Jeremy as bait to get to you."

"So how do I make sure that they don't get Jeremy?"

"Firstly," Bonnie said. "You have to complete the Claiming during the Full Moon."

"What?"

"Yeah… During the Full Moon a Werewolf who's Claimed someone has certain… urges… that need to be… what's the word… fulfilled… because they feel… um…"

"You need to fuck Jeremy during the Full Moon coz you're going to be horny as shit and you will hunt him down and find him to do so… no matter where he is," Jules said nonchalantly, looking at her nails. It was like she was reading a fricking grocery list!

"Yeah… Thanks, Jules… that's… Anyway, you'll want to do… it… with him and if he's not prepared there will be a problem."

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler asked incredulously. "You want me to fuck Gilbert?"

"Pretty much, yes. But only during the Full Moon because that's when you're most powerful."

"Full Moon's in less than a week. How exactly are we supposed to get him to agree to any of this? He's with Cowry now, remember?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Jules and I will handle that."

"Great…"

"You were going to complete the Claiming eventually, whether he was in danger or not," Jules said. "Just take this as a way to push you to do it sooner." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Great… whatever. I don't trust you two, but whatever."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. All you'll have to do is be at the woods on the Full Moon, which conveniently is on a Saturday and we'll do the rest."

"Whatever." Tyler sighed. "Whatever. I have homework to do, so I'll go inside now and you guys can go." Bonnie and Jules nodded and Tyler went inside. This was going to be a sucky few days.

…**TBC…**

CRAPPY! I had like hectic writers block, but I just had to write it, it's like, it just wouldn't leave my head (PLOT BUNNY!) and so I did… and well… let's just go to the next chapter before I shoot myself!

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	10. Explained

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** And another

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

_**Texts**_

**Warning:**

Might be OOC!Jules

**Disclaimer: **Nor will I or ever

**MINE: Explained**

Jeremy was lying in bed. He was on his back, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. What the hell had Jules meant when she'd said he'd been Claimed? Claimed for what, _by_ what? Jeremy let out another frustrated sigh. He just couldn't figure out what she meant.

The teen realised that he was subconsciously touching the mark on his neck. He didn't understand why it wouldn't go away, why it hadn't even faded yet? All the others had gone off, no sweat, but this particular mark refused to be removed. This mark looked like puncture wounds more than a hickey. Almost like someone had bitten him… Wait…

Jeremy sat up on his bed. He got out of it and walked to his computer. He turned it on and went onto Explorer. He went into Google, watching as it loaded the page then showed it, quickly going to the box to search but then stopped. For a good five minutes he just sat at his desk, fingers hovering over the keys, trying to figure out what to type out and search.

_**Bite/claiming**_ Jeremy typed.

Most of the stuff on the first page was about dogs biting people and how people could claim compensations from that. It wasn't really that interesting. Jeremy clicked for the next page. He found something about a kid trying to bite a woman because he claimed he was a Vampire. Jeremy looked at the title thoughtfully, titling his head and biting his bottom lip.

_**Vampire claiming**_ he typed.

There were a few things on Vampires and how they 'Claimed' humans and that sort. Jeremy continued to scroll down then something else caught his eye. It was a stupid article about some woman that claimed they were a hybrid, half Vampire, half Werewolf. Jeremy looked at the title more closely for a few more minutes, thinking. No, Tyler was not a Vampire… but… Jeremy began typing again.

_**Werewolf claiming**_articles about people 'claiming' to be Werewolves showed up, nothing about Werewolves claiming people though.

Jeremy sighed in frustration. The articles didn't help him one bit. He sighed and sat back on his chair, thinking how else he could word this. After ten minutes of staring at the computer and tapping his fingers on his table for some type of inspiration, Jeremy gave up. His cellphone started beeping, indicating a text message. He got the phone and opened the text.

_**Meet me at Mystery Grill in thirty minutes; I'll explain everything you need to know about Claiming.**_

— _**Jules**_

Jeremy stared at the text for a good minute before texting back an _**Okay**_. He got up and put on some decent clothes and went downstairs. Elena and Stefan were cuddling on the couch watching a rom–com.

"I'm going to the Mystery Grill, I'll be home late," he announced as he walked past the couple and out the door. He ran all the way to the Grill just because of his desperate need for answers. When he got inside he saw Jules at a secluded corner table and went and sat across from her.

"Almost thought you weren't going to come," she said as a way of greeting, giving him a smile that was anything but sweet.

"I'm not that late," Jeremy defended, sitting down across from the woman.

"No, no you're not."

"So you were going to tell me about Claiming?"

"Yes. Well, firstly, I'd just like to say that Tyler Lockwood is a complete and utter asshole for doing this to you, but I guess he just couldn't not have you."

Jeremy frowned, unsure what that meant. "Excuse me?"

"Well… We should start at the beginning… well the appropriate beginning. Tyler Lockwood's a Werewolf, yes they do exist and yes we so do hate Vampires so yes, the Salvatore's aren't our favourite people."

"Right…" Jeremy wasn't quite sure how to react to that news so he just kept his emotions neutral, he'd freak out at another time, right now he needed answers—answers that Jules seemed to have.

"So then on with business then… Tyler, stupid move but understandable, Claimed you as his when he bit you."

"What?"

"Bit you… then Claimed you as his… you know… Wolf Claiming… it's what we do to get a Mate."

"What?" Okay, the whole freaking out later thing wasn't going to work out because now Jeremy was freaking out, if just a little bit.

"It's nothing too serious, it's just… you guys really need to Mate during the Full Moon."

"Wait, but that's this Saturday."

"I know when the Full Moon is, Jeremy, I'm a Wolf too. Anyway… if you don't agree to Mate with him on the Full Moon then he will hunt you down and get what he wants from you whether you want it or not."

"He'll…"

"Rape you? Pretty much, if you don't do this."

"Right… I don't if you're aware of this, but I have a boyfriend."

"I know. But you still have to do this because if you don't… well Tyler could possibly kill again, and this time it won't be an accident." Jeremy blinked at Jules. He couldn't believe this. Why does all this crazy Supernatural shit always happen to him? His sister dating a Supernatural being, his first girlfriend being killed by a Supernatural being, his next girlfriend was a Supernatural being and now… now he was Claimed by a Supernatural being. Could he not just have a normal moment in his life?

"So I have no choice but to agree?"

"And bingo was his name–o." Jeremy let out a slow breath, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this shit now?

_Am I really going to agree to this,_ he asked himself. _Am I really going to let Tyler…?_

"So, now we have to go through the Mating Ritual," Jules continued as though she hadn't just told Jeremy that he'd have to cheat on his boyfriend in a few days just so nobody would get hurt.

"Come again?"

"There are certain things that need to be done. Firstly, the Full Moon will come up, and then Tyler will have 'urges' that you—and only you—can 'fulfil'. So… what happens is, you and Tyler go into the woods, like deep into the woods, then you have to hide from him and he has to try and hunt you down."

"Like prey?"

"Exactly! See you're not as dumb as you look." Jeremy looked at the woman unimpressed, but she smiled, raising a brow, waiting for him to say something. Jeremy said nothing and Jules' grin grew. "When he's found you… you know what's going to happen, I don't have to explain that part to you."

Jeremy sucked in air through his teeth and let out a slow breath again. "Does it have to be during _this_ Full Moon?"

"Yes."

"Why would he Claim me, though? I thought he was in love with Stacey Mackey."

"You're an idiot. Just come, let's get you to the woods and I'll show you places you can hide." Jules got up and walked out the place. Jeremy followed her out.

ooooo

When Jeremy and Jules reached the forest she led them to the old Lockwood home. Jeremy was a bit freaked by this whole Mating thing, but he knew he just had to suck it up and go with it because he really didn't want anyone to get hurt because he chickened out—deep down where his mind didn't want to go, Jeremy liked that idea of being chosen by Tyler, of knowing that Tyler wanted him enough to actually Claim him.

"Okay," Jules said, standing in front of the stairs that led to the cellar of the old Lockwood home. "This is where it's going to happen. When Tyler catches you this is where he'll bring you."

"It's…" Jeremy felt like he was going to hyperventilate because he realised just how real this was, how much of this actually wasn't some beautiful nightmare, but real life shit that he'd have to deal with.

"Relax Jeremy, you'll be fine. It'll hurt, but you'll be fine. Oh… and don't try and 'prepare' yourself because he'll get the wrong idea and it will piss him off majorly."

"Um… right…" Then Jeremy really was hyperventilating. He couldn't do this. He couldn't really allow Tyler to 'Claim' him. He wasn't a damn prize to be Claimed by someone—especially not without his consent! And what about Mike? He liked Mike, a little more now, he almost loved him. He couldn't do this to Mike.

"Hey kid," Jules said, grabbing onto Jeremy's arm, bringing him back from his mind. "Relax okay? Just relax."

"What about Mike? What do I tell Mike?"

"Tell him it's not working."

"I can't do that. That would be a lie, and I'm a terrible liar."

"Amen to that."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, let's find you some hiding spots." Jeremy breathed in and out deeply, calming himself as best he could given the situation, and followed Jules as she showed him all the different place he could hide in during the Full Moon to make 'The Chase' more exciting for Tyler.

"This is crazy," Jeremy said, more to himself then to Jules, shaking his head as he looked at the hole that would serve as one of his hiding spots.

"As crazy as it is, you still have to do it."

"I know."

"Good. Anyway, go home and get some rest, Full Moons in three days."

"Shit!"

Jules smiled, just this side of encouraging. "Just make this whole situation an 'act now regrets later' thing. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Yeah… thanks…" Jeremy was going to add 'for nothing' but let it go. It's not like it was Jules fault that Tyler was an asshole who Claimed someone without that person's consent.

Jules nodded then led them out the woods then drove Jeremy home. "Later, Jer."

"Bye." Jeremy got out the car and walked into the house feeling like he was going to throw up. This was just way too crazy.

"Hey Jer," Elena said, looking at her pale looking brother. She frowned, moving towards him. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy nodded and continued to walk up the stairs slowly, his mind working overtime, trying to figure things out and trying not to freak out.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No," he said. "I'm okay."

"Okay…"

Jeremy got to his room and shut and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed because he suddenly felt very tired and he could not deal with anyone at that moment. The teen took off his clothes off—leaving only his boxers—throwing them every which way, not really caring where it landed and got into his bed. This was just too crazy for him to deal with without any form of sleep! He wanted to sleep it off, then maybe, _maybe_ when he woke up later, he'd be better with it…

…**TBC…**

Um… um… um… yeah… so hard! *cries*

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	11. The Claiming

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **Those two were crappy chapters damn! Anyway… here's the next one…

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

"_**Anyone on the other end of a phone call"**_

_**Texts**_

**Warning:**

I guess you could just say PWP

**Disclaimer:** Nah–ah

**MINE: The Claiming**

_Jeremy found himself running once again. He was in the same forest and he was once more running. He still didn't know where he was running to or what he was running from._

"_Jeremy…" Jeremy looked behind him trying to find the voice that had just called him but saw nothing so he turned and decided his best option was to keep running. "Jeremy…" he kept running, no looking back. "Jeremy…" He collided with something hard and it sent him flying backwards._

"_Jeremy Gilbert," a female voice said. He looked up to find the same woman looking down at him, smiling slyly._

"_Who are you?" Jeremy asked yet again, backing away from the woman._

"_It doesn't matter who I am, I've told you that already."_

"_Who are you?" She laughed._

"_You know, you're a problem. The sooner I get rid of you— —"_

"_What? What do you know from me?"_

"_You're a distraction. You're a problem. You're a lot of things."_

"_Please let me go."_

"_I've warned you once already… Stay away from Tyler Lockwood or else!" Then the woman vanished._

""

Jeremy eyes snapped open. He was breathing in and out heavily, his body feeling sticky with sweat. That was the fourth time that week that he was having that damned dream and every time he woke he'd be sweaty and out of breath and his heart would be pounding almost painfully in his chest.

What the hell was happening to him?

Jeremy's phone beeped on the bedside table pulling him back to reality. He picked it up with a shaky hand and opened the text.

_**Morning sunshine =)**_

_**Meet me outside Tyler's house tonight at 11:30 so we can get you ready, remember, no 'prepping' coz it will piss him off.**_

— _**Jules**_

Jeremy sighed, dropped his phone on the bed then lay back onto his back. This was crazy! He was actually going to do this. He'd been avoiding this—and Tyler, especially Tyler—for the past three days and now he was going to have to…

"Shit!" Jeremy said out loud. "I'm really going to do this." Someone knocked on his door.

"Jeremy, it's Elena, I know you're up so please open up." He hadn't unlocked the door from the night before so it was still locked to which Jeremy was sort of grateful for. "Jeremy? Please open the door." Jeremy sighed and got up and unlocked the door.

"Morning," he said smiling innocently. Elena looked him up and down carefully, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Are you okay?" she asked, arms crossing over her chest as she looked past Jeremy to look into his room.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Elena, I'm okay, really."

"Should I make you breakfast?"

"Um… sure, yeah okay."

"Should I bring it up?"

"Nah, I'll come down and get it."

"Okay. Are you going to be with Mike today?"

"Um… not today, I'm just going to sleep in today." Elena looked him over once again carefully, worry evident in her face. Jeremy felt kind of bed for making her worry about him all the time, but he couldn't very well tell her what was really going on.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jer?"

"I'll be fine, promise."

"Okay." Elena kissed Jeremy's forehead then went downstairs to make him breakfast. His phone beeped again behind him. Jeremy shut his door and went to check the text.

_**Jules: I'm going to shoot Tyler if you don't call. He's depressed coz he can't see you till tonight (if he even so much as smells you we'll have a problem) so call him.**_

Jeremy looked at the text for a minute, contemplating whether he should call or not. His phone beeped again.

_**Jules: Now, Gilbert! I'm not kidding.**_

Jeremy scrolled down to Tyler's number and pressed the call button. It only rang once before it was answered.

"_**Jeremy?"**_

Jeremy was taken aback by how depressed Tyler actually sounded. He'd thought that Jules was probably exaggerating about the whole depression thing but he knew it was bad if he could hear it from just one word being said. "Um… hi Tyler," the teen said slowly, awkwardly.

"_**Do you hate me?"**_ Tyler asked on the other end, voice cracking slightly.Jeremy frowned, a bit confused but then shook his head with a sigh.

"No, I don't hate you Tyler."

"_**Really?"**_

"Yes. I don't have any reason to hate you."

"_**Oh… well um… thanks I guess."**_

"Tyler, what exactly is going to happen after tonight?"

"_**Well… um…"**_

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Someone knocked at Jeremy's door. "I have to go. I'll um… later."

"_**Yeah, okay. Bye, Jeremy."**_ Jeremy hung up, dropping his cellphone on the bed again.

"Come in." Elena came in with Jeremy's breakfast. "I said I'd come down."

"I know, but still." She put the food on Jeremy's desk.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing." Elena smiled at him. "I'm going to be at Stefan's all day and Jenna and Alaric are going to be out all day." Well that was convenient.

"Okay."

"Later." She nodded at him and he nodded back then the brunette left. Jeremy ate his breakfast quickly, finishing it but didn't bother with taking his dishes down to the kitchen and went back to bed. He logged into IPM and spoke to Mike and a few other people for the rest of the morning just to get his mind off what was going to happen later on.

ooooo

"_You're really going to go through with this?" Jeremy was tied up and he could hardly move from the ropes around his arms and legs. "You're really going to Mate with Tyler? After I told you to stay away?" The woman scoffed. "You're a fool!"_

"_Please let me go," Jeremy begged._

"_You… I told you to stay away but you choose to ignore me. I'll warn you for the last time Jeremy Gilbert… Stay away!"_

""

Jeremy woke to his cellphone ringing loudly and annoyingly and the vibrating seemed a lot louder than usual too. He groaned and grabbed it from under his pillow where he'd shoved it before falling asleep earlier.

"Hello?"

"_**Why aren't you here, Gilbert?"**_ Jules' annoyed voice asked from the other end of the line.

_Shit!_ Jeremy checked the time on the bedside table. 11:42. SHIT! "I'll be right there," he said, jumping out bed and looking for his clothes.

"_**Hurry up! You only have about fifteen minutes, get here."**_

"Okay." Jeremy hung up and put some clothes on quickly. He wrote Elena and Jenna a quick note saying he was going to be home late then ran out the house. He was glad to see that Elena hadn't taken her car with her. He went back into the house and got the keys and drove to Tyler's house as fast as he could. Jules was already waiting for him looking none too pleased with him.

"It's about damn time!" she said as he got out the car. "You've only got like five minutes before its midnight."

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"Whatever. Remember, the longer The Chase the more exciting this is for him."

"And for me?" Jules looked at him unimpressed. "Right… okay."

"You know all the hiding places, use them well."

"Sure. Okay."

"You'll hear a howl then you'll know that The Chase has begun. Oh; and when he catches you, try and make it like you're still trying to get away, it'll make it more exciting for him." Jeremy nodded. He breathed in and out deeply a few times. "Go then. And try and make The Chase as long as possible." Jeremy nodded again then ran into the woods.

He went to the first hiding spot; breathing hard, heart pounding—he was actually going to do this. He looked at his watched and saw that it was a minute to midnight. He continued to breathe in and out as slowly as his body would allow: in through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the nose, out through the mouth.

"_**Awoooooooh"**_ The howl was loud and long and a clear signal for Jeremy.

"Here goes nothing," Jeremy said to himself then started running. He moved from the first spot to the second quickly, looking back to see if anyone was following him. Nothing yet, good.

The Chase went on for another ten minutes then Jeremy heard a growl behind him. He didn't even bother to look back that time, he just ran as fast as he could to the next hiding spot. He didn't make it though, because just as he was about to dive for the next hiding spot something grabbed him on the leg and he went down. His clothes were ripped off him without second thought.

Jeremy tried to turn but he felt clawed fingers grip his hips and pull him up then he was thrown over a shoulder. He was carried all the way to the old Lockwood home and down to the cellar, all the while struggling and demanding to be let go.

The teen was placed onto the floor on his hands and knees gently. Jeremy's hips were gripped again, he tried to pull away again but the hands gripped tighter, it wasn't hard, but it was tight, leaving little room for Jeremy to move.

Jeremy struggled a little more despite the restraints. He felt something warm and wet push into his hole which made him gasp in surprise and go rigid. When he realised what it was, relaxed. Jeremy let out a ragged breath and pushed back wanting more. The tongue continued to push in and out opening Jeremy up.

"T–Tyler…" Jeremy breathed while his body squirmed and shook from the pleasure. The teen moaned loudly, feeling the tongue swirl and probe into him. "Tyler, please!" Jeremy gasped. Tyler let out a growl and turned Jeremy over so they were facing each other.

"Hi," Tyler said with a feral grin, eyes glowing bronze.

_Act now, regrets later._ Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck, smiling encouragingly at him. Tyler bent down and kissed Jeremy deeply.

"Mm…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay." Act now, regrets later. Tyler kissed Jeremy again.

"Ready?"

"Mm…" Tyler nodded then slowly pushed into Jeremy, making the younger boy hiss in pain as he was breached for the first time.

"Relax, Jer."

Jeremy breathed in and out deeply, trying to relax not only his body, but his heart that was beating a mile a minute. "Okay, more."

Tyler pushed into Jeremy a little more before stopping. "You still okay?"

Jeremy nodded continuing to breathe in and out. "Keep going, I'm okay."

Tyler pushed into Jeremy some more, every few inches pausing and allowing Jeremy to get used to the intrusion, allowing the teen to roll his hips, till Tyler was fully sheathed in the tight heat. Both boys breathed out deeply.

"Okay, go," Jeremy said after a few long moments

"Jer— —"

"Please." _Act now, regret later!_ Tyler began moving in and out of Jeremy, slowly at first but then began to pick up speed. Soon Tyler was pounding into Jeremy fast and they were both moaning and groaning in pleasure. Tyler grabbed Jeremy's leaking erection and started pumping it at the same pace as his thrust leaving Jeremy panting and whining beneath him.

"Jere…" Tyler gasped, a sign that he was close. Jeremy only whined, his body wreathing beneath Tyler's as the older boy slammed into him, bumping against that sensitive buddle of nerves that had him seeing stars every time it was hit. After a few more hard thrusts and pumps both boys came, shouting each other's names loudly, Tyler biting down on Jeremy's neck, the pleasure intensifying for both boys. When they had reached their completion Tyler laid his head on Jeremy's shoulder, being careful not to put too much weight on the younger boy as they both breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"I love you, Jeremy Gilbert," Tyler whispered once he had enough breath to construct a proper sentence without huffing and puffing. Jeremy felt his heart skip a beat. He'd wanted to hear those words for so long and had been really resigned to fact that he'd never hear it being said by Tyler, but now here they were, all sexed up and Tyler completed the moment by whispering those five words.

"I love you too, Tyler," Jeremy whispered back. Tyler smiled, kissing Jeremy deeply.

"Be mine," Tyler said against the teen's lips. Jeremy supressed a sigh. Why now? Why when he was with someone else?

"Always."

It wasn't a lie. Jeremy knew that he couldn't deny that this is what he'd wanted, what he'd desired for so long. And here it was now, why deny it. Tyler kissed Jeremy again, with as much passion and desire as he could release through a single kiss.

Jeremy was beginning to feel sleepy. Tyler gently pulled out of Jeremy then got up walked to a corner then walked back to Jeremy with a towel, a knife and sleeping bag. He cleaned himself and Jeremy up then opened up the sleeping back and got Jeremy inside.

"Give me your hand." Jeremy gave Tyler his hand without thought. "Relax okay, this'll hurt a bit." Jeremy nodded.

Tyler cut Jeremy's hand then cut his own. He put his own cut hand over Jeremy's and kissed him hungrily. When they ran out of air he pulled away then got into the sleeping bag and zipped it up then wrapped his arms around the younger boy in a way that would allow him to keep holding Jeremy's hand.

"Good night, Jeremy."

"Night, Tyler." Both boys shut their eyes and soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

…**TBC…**

Eh… that was damn hard to write, damn hard. Galore! And it came out all crappy like, galore! *cry–cry*

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	12. Lovely

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **So the last three chapters were crappy… yeah… so anyway… let's move right along.

**NOTE:**

"_**Anyone on the other end of a phone call"**_

_**Texts**_

_**[emoticons]**_

**Disclaimer:** Nope!

**MINE: Lovely**

Jeremy came out from his slumber to feel a warm body holding him close. He felt so comfortable, so good and so very safe. This all felt so right to him, so perfect. He loved the feeling of this body against his. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and accidently hit the body beside him. Tyler groaned in protest as he was pulled from his sleep.

"Sorry," Jeremy whispered.

"Morning," Tyler said. Jeremy looked up and saw Tyler smiling down at him. He couldn't help the blush that crept up his face.

"Morning," he said back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine." Tyler nodded. Jeremy noticed then that he and Tyler were still holding hands. He smiled at the hands. "So…"

"We should probably get you home. Your phone's been ringing for a while now."

"Shit!" Jeremy tried to get out the sleeping back but struggled because of the small space. Tyler sighed and opened the bag and they both fell out. Tyler let out a hiss as the cold floor met his skin and Jeremy was just happy that the tanned male had broken his fall. "How are we supposed to unstick our hands?"

"Like this." Tyler let go of Jeremy's hand. Jeremy was more than surprised to see that there was no blood, not even a mark. He looked at his hand in awe but then was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"Wait… didn't I lose my clothes somewhere in the woods last night?"

"Jules brought your phone in this morning while we were sleeping."

"How'd you know it was Jules?"

"I could smell her."

"Oh… right…" Jeremy walked to his phone. He saw that there were two piles of clothing. He looked at Tyler.

"Jules."

"Right…" Jeremy picked his phone up. _Elena._ "Hello?"

"_**What the hell, Jeremy?"**_ Elena shouted through the phone. _**"You don't even bother to call and tell us where you are. Who the hell are you with coz I know you're not with Mike!"**_

"I'm sorry I forgot to call okay. I'm fine."

"_**Where are you?"**_

"I'm… I'm just around. It doesn't matter."

"_**It does, Jeremy… You know what, get home. Jenna and I are waiting for you."**_ Elena hung up then. Jeremy sighed then blushed, only realising then why Tyler was giving him that weird look. Jeremy felt himself go hard.

"We should get dressed and go."

"Right…" Tyler said. He got up from the floor and walked over to Jeremy with a smirk.

"What?" the younger boy asked feeling slightly self–conscious. Tyler draped his arms around Jeremy's waist.

"You smell good." Jeremy chuckled, blushing. Tyler started kissing and licking along Jeremy's neck, making the taller boy shudder in excitement. Tyler moved his hands south till he reached Jeremy's butt. He cupped each cheek with each and pulled Jeremy closer, squeezing the cheeks. Tyler pushed Jeremy back gently till the younger boy's back was against the wall. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist.

They kissed passionately then Tyler pushed into Jeremy gently and began moving in and out of the other boy. Muffled moans and groans filled the cellar as Tyler continued to move in and out of his mate. "Shit… so close Ty," Jeremy murmured against Tyler's chest where he'd placed his head.

"Me too…" Tyler pushed into Jeremy a little faster. He gripped Jeremy's girth then started pumping it quickly. After a few more pumps and thrust Jeremy moaned Tyler's name as he came.

Tyler followed soon after, biting down on Jeremy's neck, reopening the mark and a growl rumbling in his chest, tasting Jeremy's blood against his tongue before licking the wound closed once more. Tyler let Jeremy down gently, kissing him passionately then stepping away. He picked up the towel and cleaned them both off.

"You okay?" Jeremy nodded albeit a little tiredly and slightly dizzy.

"I'm fine."

"Good." They both got dressed quickly then walked out the cellar. They walked all the way to Tyler's house. "You want to come in and shower?"

"Um…" Jeremy could've said no, but he felt it necessary to say yes. "Sure." Tyler smiled brightly and they both went inside. They went up to Tyler's room.

"The showers through there," Tyler said, pointing at a couple of doors. Jeremy nodded and went through. He got naked then turned the shower on and stood under the head, letting the warm water wash over him.

A few minutes later he felt arms wrap around him. He smiled and turned around. Tyler smiled at him and he smiled back. They started kissing slowly then somehow ended up making love again.

When they were done they got out the shower and dried themselves off. They didn't bother to get dressed. Tyler led them back to his room and they got into bed and once again made love… sweet, slow, passionate love and falling asleep in each other's arms.

When Jeremy woke again he found that he was alone in the huge king sized bed. He sat up—flinching slightly at the pain—and looked around the room. He frowned when he didn't see Tyler. He was about to call out when he heard the toilet flush. He sighed and lay back down, facing the doors that led to the bathroom.

A few moments later Tyler walked out, still naked. Jeremy subconsciously licked his lips and he stared at the tanned boys' body. Tyler noticed this and he smirked. He was tempted to use the 'like what you see' line but thought better of it, instead opting to get in bed and snuggle with Jeremy.

"I should really get home," Jeremy whispered a few minutes later.

"I know."

"Elena's going to kill me."

"She'd have to go through me first." Jeremy chuckled.

"I know." There was a comfortable silence. Jeremy sighed. "What time is it?"

"About nine o'clock now."

"Really?"

"Aha."

"Wow… I should really get home. Elena and Jenna are probably worried sick about me."

"Yeah…" They kissed, slowly at but then it got heated and they ended up making love once more.

"I should really get home," Jeremy said, panting slightly.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too." They kissed quickly then they both pulled away from each other reluctantly then got out of bed. Jeremy had a quick shower then Tyler followed—they didn't want to risk having a shower together. They dried themselves off then got dressed.

Jeremy grabbed his cellphone and they went out. They both got into Tyler's car—Jules had driven Elena's car back home the night before—and Tyler drove them to Jeremy's. When they got there Tyler stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"Well… here we are."

"Yeah… here we are." There was an awkward silence for a few second.

"Um…" Tyler pulled off his armlet. It had a silver tag with Lockwood written on it with looping cursive. The band was made from thick black leather. "Here, I want you to have it." Jeremy looked at the armlet in Tyler's hand for a while. He knew that that armlet was important to Tyler because it had been the first thing the older boy had gotten that wasn't from his father's money.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I want you to have it." Jeremy took it reluctantly and put it on. He ran his finger over the name tag and smiled, biting his bottom lip shyly.

"Thanks." Tyler smiled too.

"It's nothing." Jeremy nodded.

"Well um… see you." Tyler nodded. There was another awkward silence then Tyler kissed Jeremy quickly making the younger boy blush.

"Night, Jer."

"Night, Ty." Jeremy got out the car and rushed to the front door. He waved quickly to Tyler then went inside, ready to face his aunt and sister.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Elena shouted as Jeremy walked into the living room. "What on earth is wrong with you, Jeremy? You don't call, you don't pick then you switch your phone off. Where the hell were you?"

"I was out."

"Yeah… I noticed that part. Why didn't you call?"

"It slipped my mind. I'm sorry." He could've lied and said his battery died, but he'd already been informed more than once that he was a 'terrible liar'.

"Are you on drugs again? Jeremy!"

"I'm not on drugs Elena, swear."

"Then what the hell is going on you?"

"I just… I just wanted to have a little fun."

"You could've called to tell us that you're not dead in some ditch! We were worried about you."

"I'll call the sheriff and tell her he's fine," Jenna said, figuring that Elena had the parental lecture thing down. She got up and left to go make the call.

"You called the sheriff?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"What else were we supposed to do, Jer?" Elena asked, "You didn't even bother to call!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well sorry isn't going to help when you're lying dead in a ditch." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed. It's school tomorrow." Elena glared at Jeremy.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good night, Jeremy," Jenna said.

"Night, Jenna. Night, Elena."

"Oh, and I hate to do this to you, but your grounded."

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay. But you can't just go out and not tell us, you know, it's not cool. We do worry about you." Jeremy sighed. He wasn't going to argue about this. He supposed he should've at least called just so he didn't freak his aunt and sister out.

"How long?"

"Four weeks."

"Conditions?"

"Curfew is six on week nights and eight on the weekends. No visitors or late night phone calls."

"Wait… you're taking away my cellphone?" Jenna looked at Elena.

"Well… I mean… fine, no TV or internet unless it is school related."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. You may go to bed now."

"Sure. Good night."

"Night… again."

Jeremy sighed then made his way upstairs and to his room—he could hear Elena and Jenna going on about discipline and what not, but he didn't stay to hear the conversation. He got undressed—leaving him in only his boxer shorts and Tyler's armlet—and got into bed. He logged onto IPM and found Mike in there.

Jeremy suddenly felt horrible. He'd been with Tyler all day and hadn't said a thing to Mike sine Friday night. He felt terrible for that, and the fact that he'd just spent two days having sex with Tyler Lockwood, the same guy that punched his boyfriend and hadn't once thought about said boyfriend. Jeremy sighed as he noticed that Mike had sent in an IPM.

_**MIKE: Jer? What the hell happened to you man? You haven't called or said a thing to me in two days? Look, I'm not angry at you about the whole Tyler thing okay? Please talk to me.**_

_**JGilbert: Sorry, I was sleeping most of yesterday.**_

_**MIKE: And today?**_

_**JGilbert: I just wanted to be alone today…**_

It was so much easier to lie when nobody could see him, where they couldn't decipher his tells. It didn't make Jeremy feel any better though, instead it just made him feel like a scumbag.

_**JGilbert: I'm sorry. I know I should've called you or someone to tell them I was okay.**_

_**MIKE: That's okay. So are you okay?**_

_**JGilbert: Yeah… I'm better than I was on Friday.**_

_**MIKE: =) That's good. I'm glad you're okay Jer. I was worried about you.**_

_**JGilbert: I'm fine now, promise.**_

_**MIKE: That's good.**_

_**JGilbert: I gotta go, I'm grounded [rolling eyes]**_

_**MIKE: =( That sucks… but I totally get where they are coming from…**_

_**JGilbert: [shocked] WHAT?!**_

_**MIKE: [grin] LOL, you know it's only fair.**_

_**JGilbert: *sigh* I guess you're right. [rolling eyes]**_

_**MIKE: [grin] You know I'm right. =)**_

_**JGilbert: Night Mike.**_

_**MIKE: Night Jer. I love you.**_

Jeremy hesitated for a second.

_**JGilbert: Love you too.**_

He logged off quickly. He phone vibrated. _**Tyler.**_ He answered.

"Tyler?" he replied, a smile already making its way to his lips.

"_**Are you asleep?"**_

"No. Why?"

"_**I'm bored. I needed someone to talk to."**_ Jeremy rolled his eyes though he couldn't help the slight growth of the curve of his lips.

"So you decided to call me?"

"_**Yeah… so talk to me."**_

"What about, exactly?"

"_**I don't care, anything. Cars, money… girls."**_ Jeremy laughed.

"Girls?"

"_**I'm just saying. I didn't mean we'll have to talk about them. I'll get jealous."**_ Jeremy snorted at that.

"Sure Tyler."

"_**So what is your favourite car?"**_

"I don't know… so long as it's fast I guess."

"_**Ah… I see."**_

"What's yours?"

"_**Besides a Burgatti?" **_Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"I suppose."

"_**Um… there's too many."**_ Jeremy laughed.

"Right…" The conversation continued that way, with the boys talking about nothing in particular till they were both sleepy. "Night, Tyler."

"_**Night, Jeremy. I love you."**_ Jeremy smiled to himself, not once hesitating with the answer.

"I love you too Tyler." They both hung up and soon after Jeremy dozed off…

…**TBC…**

So I probably over did the sex thing… but yeah… act now, regrets later… things were a little clearer when I wrote this, hope it wasn't a disappointment…

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	13. Caught

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** Aha… it's about time I thank all my lovelies for reviewing and alerting and favouritising. I'm always complaining about something that I forget to that you guys… so thank you =)

And I'm so glad you guys didn't find my last chapter crappy coz I was having a mini freak–out, but since they weren't bad… =) Yay me!

And daaaaaamn! I remember this thing was supposed to be a two shot… now it's got like 11 more chapters then the original number… Yoh!

**NOTE:**

–?– change POV (but still in third person… you'll understand when you read)

ooooo time pass

**Disclaimer: **Not in this lifetime, no

**MINE: Caught**

Jeremy was woken by someone pulling the bed covers off his body. He knew exactly who it was but he really didn't have the energy to fight her. He had too much to think about anyway, like: What the hell was going to do about the Tyler and Mike thing?! Because honestly, Tyler was so fricking possessive of him and— Well hell, he was pretty screwed, wasn't he?

"Up," Elena said simply then walked out his room. Jeremy sat up and threw his legs over the bed so they were hanging over the edge his feet were firmly on the ground. He let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"This is messed up," he murmured to himself while running a hand through his hair, yanking at it slightly. He could pick to miss school again, but then Elena would be on his case about that, so that was out the question. He could try and avoid Mike and Tyler, but then that was near impossible. Jeremy sighed; this really was messed up shit to the nth degree.

Jeremy realised then that he was slowly tracing a finger over Tyler's name on the armlet. The teen let out another sigh then got up and grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom. He had a quick shower, brushing his teeth and hair then got dressed. He returned to his room and grabbed his school bag then went down for breakfast.

"Morning, Jenna," he said to his aunt. Elena was already gone. She was helping with some dance thing at the school and she had to be there early.

"Morning," Jenna replied smiling at him. "Mike called. He said he'd be here to pick you up." Jeremy nodded, eating his breakfast extra slowly. This was not cool.

"Sure, okay." Jeremy continued to eat his food slowly and couldn't help feeling uncomfortable because of the looks his aunt kept throwing his way. She was securitizing him, Jeremy could tell, he could _feel_ it.

"Are you okay, Jer?" Jenna asked after a long moment of almost awkward silence.

"Yeah… Why?"

"You just seem… I don't… distant." Jeremy shrugged still not looking up from his bowl of cereal.

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Okay." She didn't believe him, Jeremy could tell—nobody ever believed his lies anyway. They were quiet for a while. "Oh… before I forget, Elena said I should tell you that you'll be helping out with the dance thing today." Jeremy grumbled something incoherent while rolling his eyes. He wasn't even going to the stupid dance, now he had to help out.

"Sure." They heard a hoot outside. "Well, I guess that's my cue."

"Yeah, later kid." Jeremy got up and grabbed his things. "And remember curfew."

"Okay." He walked out the house. Mike was leaning against his car, waiting for Jeremy. Jeremy felt his heart beat a little fast, because now was the time for regrets. But then quite honestly, he didn't regret what he did with Tyler, he was happy it happened. And that's why he felt so horrible about himself, that he was happy that he'd cheated on his boyfriend with Tyler. "Morning," Jeremy said slowly. Mike pulled him into a hug and gave him the usual morning kiss.

"Morning," Mike said with a soft smile. They got into the car and Mike drove them to school. "I missed you this weekend." Jeremy forced a smile as his heart tugged slightly. Fuck, he hated being in this position.

"I missed you too." They finally got to school and Mike parked his car at his usual place. Just then Tyler drove in and parked right next to Mike's car, on the passenger side. Jeremy felt his heart beat faster again, because dammit, this was not happening to him! He'd hoped he'd at least be able to avoid Tyler, but both boys were right there. Jeremy and Mike got out Mike's car then Tyler got out his.

"Morning, Gilbert, Cowry," Tyler said, smirking like the cat who got the cream. He was the cat that got the cream though wasn't he?—or the Wolf that caught the bunny.

"Lockwood," Mike replied with a nod.

"How are we today?"

"Just fine." Tyler smirked at Jeremy.

"How are you today?" Tyler asked the younger boy, still with that smirk on his face.

"Fine," Jeremy said, trying to keep his emotions and facial expression in check.

"That's… good." Mike and Tyler stared at each other for a few very uncomfortable minutes till Jeremy cleared his throat.

"We should go," he said, turning to Mike.

"Yeah, let's," Mike said, throwing an arm over Jeremy's shoulder and pulling him close. "Later, Lockwood," the boy said over his shoulder. Tyler kept his smirk till Jeremy and Mike walked into the school.

Jeremy was a little unnerved by the whole encounter. Tyler just kept smirking. Why did he just smirk like that and not do anything or say anything else? Why didn't he react to Mike touching Jeremy? What was the damned jock planning?

"Hey, are you okay?" Mike asked pulling Jeremy from his thoughts. Jeremy sighed, blinking a few times then sighing again.

"I'm fine," he replied, smiling and taking Mike's hand. Mike smiled back.

"Good." Mike kissed Jeremy gently. "What're doing after school?"

"Elena's making me help out with the school dance thing." Mike nodded.

"Oh… want me to join you?"

"That would be nice." Mike smiled.

"Okay." They reached Jeremy's locker. "I gotta go get my own stuff ready, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." Mike kissed Jeremy for a good minute then pulled away smiling.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Mike smiled brightly then walked away to his locker. Jeremy sighed, opening his own locker, wishing that telling Mike he loved him was a lie. Life was just so complicated!

–?–

Tyler watched as Jeremy and Mike walked into the school. He knew he should be jealous of the two, but he wasn't. For the first time since Jeremy and Mike started dating, he wasn't insanely jealous. He was actually quiet glad about it. He didn't understand why though, it was weird.

He figured that maybe it was because he had gotten something Mike hadn't. Maybe because he was now sure that Jeremy was his, no matter what or who came along, Jeremy would be his. Either way, Tyler didn't really care about Mike being a threat anymore, he was over that. He had Mated with Jeremy, and Mike could do nothing about it.

"Hey, Lockwood." Tyler rolled his eyes and turned. Jules and Bonnie were standing at the other side of his car.

"What?" he said, sighing heavily, just to show how annoyed he was at them.

"We have some good news and bad news," Bonnie said, smiling slightly before getting serious again.

"Okay…"

"The bad news is that we don't know whose after you yet, but we're close, I know it."

"If you call a hunch close," Jules said, rolling her eyes.

"And the good news is that Jeremy's safe." Tyler looked at the women, unsure how to respond to that.

"Safe how?"

"With Mike. See, if whoever is after you, sees Jeremy with Mike they'll figure that you and Jeremy aren't anything."

"Um… I don't know if you've noticed, but Jeremy's got my scent all over him. Don't you think whoever this is will know that a Wolf's Mate always smells strongest like his Mate after they Mate?" Jules gave Bonnie an 'mmhmm' face.

"I told you so," Jules said to Bonnie.

"But think about it," Bonnie said. "If you were someone else and you saw Mike and Jeremy together, even with Tyler's scent, what would you think?"

"Jeremy Gilbert is a lying, cheating cheater." Tyler growled at Jules. "Hey, I'm just calling it like it is here."

"Well… Jules is sorta right, Tyler."

"So what are you saying here?" Tyler asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Mike and Jeremy need to be together."

"Are you kidding me? You don't really expect me to allow that."

"We do actually," Jules said. "If you really want to keep Gilbert safe, you'll leave him alone." Jules said this a lot louder than necessary.

"What is wrong with you?" She shrugged.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah… later," Bonnie said walking away.

"Keep an eye on him," Jules said quietly. "We don't know how close this person is." Tyler nodded. He didn't need to be told to protect his Mate, even if they weren't being threatened, Jeremy would be Tyler's first priority.

"Sure."

"Later, kid."

"Later." Jules walked away, waving without turning before she disappeared behind the school. Tyler sighed then walked into the school. He saw Jeremy alone by his locker and he walked over to him.

–?–

After Mike left, Jeremy stood by his locker for a while, not doing much. He didn't get Tyler. Why had he smirked like that? It was just really so unnerving for the young boy. Jeremy let out a sigh then opened his locker. He took his sweet time packing and unpacking things for the day. Things were really messed up.

"You smell good," a voice said quietly behind Jeremy. The boy instantly smirked, his drama forgotten for the moment. "Morning, Gilbert."

"Morning, Tyler," Jeremy replied. Tyler leaned against the lockers besides Jeremy's.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright and you?"

"I'm great." Tyler was smirking again.

"Why do you keep smirking like that?" Tyler shrugged.

"I don't know either." Jeremy just shook his head and rolled his eyes. The bell rang for morning registration.

"Well, I have to go."

"I'll see you later?"

"Um… I'm grounded."

"No stress."

"What?" Tyler chuckled.

"Nothing. I'll see you later." Then Tyler walked away. Jeremy sighed, rolling his eyes. Tyler was so confusing sometimes.

ooooo

After school Jeremy and Mike made their way to the gym holding hands and talking. The day hadn't been so bad for the teen, Tyler had actually behaved, keeping away from Jeremy and only speaking to him when nobody was around to see them.

Sure Jeremy still felt like crap for lying to Mike, but it couldn't be helped, he just couldn't tell Mike the truth because that would devastate him! Jeremy hated that he was lying, of course he did, but there was nothing else he could do.

When the pair walked into the gym, they found that Tyler was there too, helping with the large banner.

"Why is Lockwood here?" Mike asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Jeremy replied honestly. Tyler hadn't mentioned that he was going to be helping with the decorations. "Come on, let's go find Elena and see what she wants us to do." Mike nodded. They stood around for a moment, look for Elena and when they spotted her at the other end of the gym, they went over to her.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," she said. Jeremy rolled his eyes; he was forced to do this.

"So, what do you need?"

"Well, Jer can you go there and help Tyler out with the banner, Mike could you help Matt with the boxes that side?"

"Sure," Mike said. He kissed Jeremy gently then walked over to Matt.

"Hey, Gilbert," Tyler said with a grin. "Grab that end and help me carry this to the other side."

"Sure, Tyler," Jeremy replied. They picked the banner up and carried it to the other side of the large gym.

"Are you coming to this dance?" Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe."

"What does 'maybe' mean? Yes or no?" Jeremy sighed.

"Umm… If Mike's coming."

"Hmm…"

"'Hmm' what?" Tyler smirked again.

"'Hmm' nothing." Jeremy looked at Tyler suspiciously.

"Whatever. Are you coming?" Tyler shrugged.

"I might."

"Won't Stacey want to come?"

"Don't really care. We broke up."

"What?" That was new to Jeremy. He hadn't even seen Stacey in a while—he was grateful for that though.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"I… I guess it is. Why'd you come help here anyway?"

"I had nothing better to do. I'm not even playing this weekend."

"What about Mike, isn't he playing?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Right… anyway… aren't we supposed to put this up?"

"No. Your sister said it isn't done yet."

"Right… cool." Tyler pulled Jeremy closer to him. "Wha–what are you doing?" Tyler sniffed at Jeremy's neck deeply.

"You smell really good."

"Tyler, we shouldn't be doing this."

"No one will see us. Look, this banner's blocking the view."

"I don't care. Tyler, my boyfriend's on the other side of the banner, we can't do this."

"If you say so…" Tyler kissed Jeremy's neck gently, licking and sucking on the mark on Jeremy's neck. Jeremy let out a staggered breath as a shiver rocked through his body.

"Ty…"

"Hmm…?" Tyler kissed along Jeremy's jaw till he reached the younger boys lips. Jeremy couldn't resist, he wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck and allowed the older boy to explore his mouth, both moaning as quietly as possible. Tyler grabbed Jeremy's ass and pushed Jeremy against him, their growing erection rubbing against each other deliciously.

Just as the kiss was getting heated, the banner that was dividing the couple and the rest of the people in the gym rattled, making the boys pull away from each other quickly, both breathing heavily.

"Could you two not do that here?" Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest, not at all looking impressed by what they were doing. "You know, you're lucky I'm the one that caught you because you guys would have a serious problem."

"Sorry," both boys said, Jeremy looking down and blushing while Tyler's smirk made a return.

"Anyway… Jeremy, Mike's looking for you… and hide that thing on your throat." Jeremy's blush got worse—Tyler seriously needed to stop marking him. He pulled his hoody over his head.

"Bye," he said then rushed away. Bonnie glared at Tyler, who continued to smirk.

"What are you thinking? You know that you and Jeremy aren't supposed to be together."

"I can't help it Bonnie. He just smells so good."

"It doesn't matter what he smells like, Tyler! You know what you're supposed to do…! Well what you're not supposed to do."

"You don't know what it's like Bonnie. It's like… I just need him. I smell him and I need him!"

"I know, Jules and I figured that since it'll be hard for you to keep away from him for too long you can see him in private."

"Yeah… How are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry about that, we'll figure it out soon enough."

"Sure."

"Don't you have football practise now?" Tyler shrugged.

"It's not like I'm going to be playing any time soon, I'm sitting out for the next five games."

"Oh… right… you're an idiot." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You're beginning to sound like Jules."

"Eew…" Bonnie and Tyler watched Caroline rush to them.

"Tyler?" she said excitedly.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true Caroline?"

"That you broke up with Stacey Mackey over IPM saying you're in love with someone else?" Bonnie looked at Tyler, shocked, she hadn't thought he'd admit that.

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"Who said it was a she?" And with that Tyler walked away.

"Wait… what?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Does he mean… oh my, gosh! Oh my gosh! Is he… is he gay?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Only he can answer that coz you know… he might be bi," the Witch said.

"Oh my, gosh! I have to find out more!" Caroline squealed excitedly then went in the same direction Tyler had gone. Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical Caroline!

…**TBC…**

So yeah… maybe the whole school will find out that Tyler's not as straight as he claimed to be… ah well…

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	14. Outburst

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** This one's for **Notsalony** coz your idea was just too good not to use… LOL

**NOTE:**

Caroline is still a Vampire, she still helped Tyler during his first turning, blah, blah, blah… and in this story they never kissed, they were just really good friends… or maybe they did kiss but it didn't progress…

**Disclaimer:** Nay

**MINE: Outburst**

Caroline finally spotted Tyler. He was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch. She'd been hounding him for two days straight, trying to get him to elaborate on his statement, but he just wouldn't budge. She was getting agitated with him. Nobody drops a bomb like that then leaves you hanging, especially if you're Caroline!

'_Who said it was a she?'_

Caroline shook her head, still realing about the statement. She just couldn't quite believe it. He'd actually really said—

The blonde looked around the packed hall and smiled when she spotted her target. She rushed to Tyler before he could enter the cafeteria. She had to know what he meant by what he'd said. It was just too good not to be found out about, not to enquire about till she knew exactly what Tyler meant and who he meant. Everyone loved a good scandal, and this was a great scandal.

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted excitedly, reaching Tyler before he could disappear in the mass of people in the cafeteria.

"What do you want, Caroline?" Tyler asked with a sigh, not bothering to stop walking.

"What did you mean when you said 'who said it was a she' exactly?" Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes, of course that's the only reason Caroline would be on his case, because of what he'd said. He really wished he hadn't said it now, because Caroline was really getting on his nerves with the question.

"Let it go."

"How can you not tell me? Me? Caroline? Come on, Tyler, we've been through so much together, pretty please tell me. Please?"

"There's nothing to tell, Caroline."

"Come on, Tyler. Remember how good I am at keeping secrets?"

"Sure…"

"Tyler, please tell me what you meant. I promise I'll leave you alone afterward, I swear it!" She even held a hand up.

"After what?"

"After you tell me everything I need to know." Tyler rolled his eyes. They joined the line to get lunch.

"Which is?"

"Just answer the question boo–ha!"

"What the hell is a boo–ha?"

"You're a boo–ha. Now, stop trying to avoid the question and just tell me. So is it a he?"

"Go away, Caroline."

"I'll leave as soon as you tell me."

"Carlo— —"

"Just tell me. Are you?"

"Go away."

"I just want to know what you meant, that's all." Tyler sighed and picked up a tray, joining the line to get his lunch.

"I didn't mean anything, Caroline."

"Yes you did. And I know that Bonnie knows. It's not fair that she knows and I don't. I thought we were close you know."

"Why? Because of one kiss? Because you helped me through a rough time?"

"The second one yes, the first one… a little… Come on, Tyler, you can trust me."

"I wouldn't trust you with my life."

"You trusted me when you needed help all those months ago. Remember?" Tyler sighed. He accepted food from the lunch ladies with a smile. Caroline also got some food for herself nodding absently at the lunch lady, all her concentration on Tyler.

"I was in need, okay? Now I'm not."

"Please just tell me. Come on… please."

"Leave me alone Caroline."

"Please just tell me, please." Tyler rolled his eyes and began to walk to his table.

"No."

"Come on! You owe me that much. I help you so much when you were in need. I was there for you when your uncle left. How can you tell Bonnie and not tell me, it's just not fair. I thought we were friends, I thought— —"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME CAROLINE? I'M IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GUY OKAY!" Everything went quiet then, everyone too shocked at the outburst to do anything but stare at the pair. "HAPPY?" And with that Tyler threw his lunch in the bin and stormed out the cafeteria.

"Holy shit!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly before rushing out the cafeteria herself.

**Jeremy's POV**

I was just making my way into the cafeteria from my History class when I caught the last bit of Tyler's outburst.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GUY OKAY?" Everything had gone absolutely silent then, everyone looking at the pair—a pissed off looking Tyler and an excited Caroline, though her eyes were wide in shock too. "HAPPY?" Tyler demanded before storming out the cafeteria.

I stood stock still. Had Tyler just shouted that… out loud… in a cafeteria… filled with students? Had he really just told pretty much the whole school that he was gay? … Well bi, I guess? Had he just… outed himself?

I felt my heart beat faster as I watched Tyler storm out the cafeteria and out of the school. I couldn't believe it. Caroline was standing there, right in the middle of the cafeteria, shocked as everyone else but smiling all the same. I quickly snapped out of the shock and rushed after Tyler. I looked around and spotted Tyler turning the corner heading to the back of the school. I ran after him.

–?–

"Tyler?" Tyler was leaning against a wall looking as sexy as ever. _Oh, awesome!_ Jeremy thought to himself. What didn't he find sexy about this guy?

"Hey Jer," Tyler replied smiling at me genuinely.

"Are you okay?"

"It was bound to come out right?"

"I guess."

"How are you?"

"I'm… I'm okay."

"Where's Cowry today?"

"He's helping with some stuff."

"Ah… ever the golden boy." Jeremy rolled his eyes, Tyler was still jealous, of course he was. Tyler stepped closer to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy and pushing him against the wall. "I want you," Tyler whispered into Jeremy's ear. Jeremy let out a ragged breath as Tyler began to lick and suck his neck.

"We shouldn't do this here, Tyler."

"Why?"

"Coz… mm… coz someone will s–see us."

"So?" Tyler picked Jeremy up and wrapped the younger boy's legs around his waist and ground into him.

"T–Tyler…" Jeremy breathed, throwing his head back and moaning.

"Hmm…?"

"We–we really should–shouldn't!"

"Why?"

"Co–coz someone could see." Tyler chuckled, sucking and licking on the mark on Jeremy's neck—his Mark. "Ty…"

"Hmm…?"

"We really shouldn't."

"Fine." Tyler kissed Jeremy deeply, grinning into the kiss as Jeremy groaned loudly against his lips. Tyler pulled away with a smirk, letting Jeremy down. The younger boy breathed in and out deeply, trying to catch his breath. When he had, he blinked and straightened his clothes.

"I'm going back inside now."

"Okay." Jeremy began walking away. "Just make sure no one spots that hickey." Jeremy stopped, touching his neck. He saw the smirk Tyler had on his face and figured that Tyler was lying.

"Asshole," he said, though he was smiling. The younger teen walked away. Tyler smirked to himself then he too walked back to the class.

—

The boys hadn't noticed something. The boys had missed it completely, too absorbed with each other to see it. Behind them was a shadow, looking at them as they continued with their ministrations, a dark shadow with dark red glowing eyes.

"Tyler and Jeremy, sitting in a tree…" the shadow chuckled as it disappeared…

…**TBC…**

It was progressive… I think… eish!

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	15. Needy

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N:** Here, have some random and hopefully sexy slashy goodness :)).

**NOTE:**

[Emoticons]

=? Thinking face

;) Winking face

=?! WTF face

**Warning:**

Bad phone sex

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**MINE: Needy**

Jeremy was lying on the couch, half bored to death. It was a Tuesday afternoon and he had nothing to do. He hated being grounded with a passion, it totally and completely sucked! Jeremy sighed deeply. He was lying on the couch staring at his cellphone that he was holding above him, begging it to ring or something. When nothing happened he let out another sigh.

"Jeremy!" Elena said looking up from her cellphone. She was getting annoyed at her brother, he just wouldn't stop sighing.

"Sorry, I'm bored," Jeremy said putting his phone on the table and turning so he was lying on his side. "What are you doing?"

"IPM–ing Stefan."

"Oh…" Jeremy lay back on his back again and started reciting the alphabet really slowly.

"Jeremy!"

"Sorry, I can't help that I'm bored. What are you and Stefan talking about?"

"Doesn't matter?"

"Are you having phone sex with him?"

"Jeremy!" Elena gave her brother a horrified look though she did blush.

"I'm just asking. I think Jenna and Alaric have phone sex too sometimes."

"Eew! I don't want to know that. That's disgusting." Jeremy chuckled.

"I know right? Our aunt and our teacher, busy getting it on… _on the phone_."

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Jeremy laughed.

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Thank you."

"_Let's get it on,"_ Jeremy sang, slightly off key, but who cared.

"Shut up! Ugh! Look what you made me do; now I wrote shut up to Stefan." Jeremy laughed even harder.

"Ma–bad." Jeremy's phone beeped. "Oh thank goodness." Jeremy picked his cellphone up then looked at the text.

_**IPM**_

— _**Tyler**_

Jeremy smiled widely to himself then logged on.

_**WolfManTyLock: You know, I keep imagine what it would be like to watch you run around butt naked at a beach in the middle of the night… well obviously I'd be chasing you and you'd be squealing like a little girl… but it would be with glee. I'd eventually catch up to you and we'd have steamy sex in the ocean…**_

_**JGilbert: I'm going to ignore that and just say Hi.**_

_**WolfMa…: Oh yeah… Hi Gilbert**_

_**JGilbert: [rolling eyes] So what did you need?**_

_**WolfMa…: I'm having a party by the old Lockwood place next week. Friday – Sunday, wanna come?… wanna cum?**_

_**JGilbert: =?! Seriously Tyler?**_

_**WolfMa…: What? I can't help it. I'm hard and I need relief.**_

_**JGilbert: Well do something about it.**_

_**WolfMa…: Are you offering to help?**_

_**JGilbert: No, I am not offering to help.**_

_**WolfMa…: You sure about that?**_

_**JGilbert: Yes, I'm pretty sure about that.**_

_**WolfMa…: =( Too bad, guess I'm going to die from UST.**_

_**JGilbert: [rolling eyes] Whatever Lockwood.**_

_**WolfMa…: So about the party… Can you come or not?**_

_**WolfMa…: Fuck Gilbert, I'm fricking hard.**_

_**JGilbert: If I come are you going to behave.**_

_**WolfMa…: I'll be your bitch.**_

_**JGilbert: [rolling eyes][rolling eyes][rolling eyes]**_

_**WolfMa…: I keep imagining myself balls deep in your tight little ass… [drooling]**_

_**JGilbert: Get outta here Lockwood.**_

_**WolfMa…: Can I come over?**_

_**JGilbert: No!**_

_**WolfMa…: Please… I'm dying here.**_

_**JGilbert: Then DIE!**_

_**WolfMa…: Did you know that Wolves whose sexual needs aren't met by their Mates die? It's a true fact.**_

_**JGilbert: Oh please Lockwood, that's bullshit.**_

_**WolfMa…: It's the truth!**_

_**JGilbert: Whatever!**_

_**WolfMa…: I wanna come**_

_**WolfMa…: Over. I wanna come over…**_

_**WolfMa…: That was completely unintentional BTW.**_

_**JGilbert: I'm sure it was asshole [rolling eyes].**_

_**WolfMa…: Don't talk about those while I'm hard Gilbert! Jeepers!**_

_**JGilbert: I'm leaving.**_

_**WolfMa…: No! Don't go. At least…=? At least say something naughty to me…**_

_**JGilbert: DIE! DIE! DIE!**_

_**WolfMa…: Either say something naughty or I'm coming over and take you where you are.**_

_**JGilbert: You wouldn't!**_

_**WolfMa…: Wanna bet?**_

_**JGilbert: Actually… no. You're crazy enough to do shit like that.**_

_**WolfMa…: So you gonna help me out?**_

_**JGilbert: Um… =?**_

_**WolfMa…: ?**_

_**JGilbert: I don't know what to say…**_

_**WolfMa…: Anything… come on Gilbert, just give me something good.**_

_**JGilbert: Nah… I can't think of anything that'll help you Lockwood.**_

_**WolfMa…: JEREMY!**_

_**JGilbert: Okay… let me think…**_

_**WolfMa…: Well?**_

_**JGilbert: Shut up, I'm thinking!**_

_**WolfMa…: Sorry**_

_**[WolfManTyLock changed his status to: Don't you hate it when you really want something but you can't have it? Fuck this sucks!]**_

_**WolfMa…: Gilbert?**_

_**JGilbert: Ever tried phone sex? =?[blushing]**_

_**WolfMa…: [drooling][tongue out] Planning on exploring?**_

_**JGilbert: Maybe… I don't know…**_

_**WolfMa…: Well… go ahead then…**_

_**JGilbert: Um…**_

_**WolfMa…: [rolling eyes] Go to your room.**_

_**JGilbert: Why?**_

_**WolfMa…: Just do it. And lock the door when you get there.**_

_**WolfMa…: Okay…**_

Jeremy got up from the couch, stretching his stiff limbs and trying to act as inconspicuous as possible.

"Where're you going?" Elena asked, not looking up from her cellphone.

"My room."

"Okay, whatever." Jeremy made his way to his room. When he got there he shut and locked the door like instructed.

_**JGilbert: Done!**_

_**WolfMa…: You got a radio in your room right?**_

_**JGilbert: Yeah…**_

_**WolfMa…: Is it loud?**_

_**JGilbert: Yeah… Why?**_

_**WolfMa…: Coz ima make you scream babe [grin]**_

Jeremy felt himself harden at those words. He shook his head and walked to his stereo. He turned it on and opened the loudest song he had, putting it on repeat.

_**JGilbert: Radio's turned on…**_

_**WolfMa…: It's not the only thing… [drooling]**_

_**JGilbert: [rolling eyes] Whatever!**_

_**WolfMa…: Don't kill the mood with those rolling eyes Gilbert!**_

_**JGilbert: Whatever! Anyway, what's next?**_

_**WolfMa…: Take off all your clothes.**_

_**JGilbert: What?**_

_**WolfMa…: Take 'em off Gilbert!**_

Jeremy threw his phone on the bed then pulled his clothes off, throwing them on the floor till he was completely naked.

_**JGilbert: Done…**_

_**WolfMa…: I don't believe you.**_

_**JGilbert: I'm done dammit!**_

_**WolfMa…: Prove it.**_

_**JGilbert: What?!**_

_**WolfMa…: Prove it.**_

_**JGilbert: How am I supposed to do that?**_

_**WolfMa…: Send me a picture…**_

_**JGilbert: No!**_

_**WolfMa…: Come on Gilbert, just one picture. It never killed anyone to get a sexy naked picture of their boyfriend… their Mate…**_

_**JGilbert: NO!**_

_**WolfMa…: Don't make me beg Jeremy…**_

_**JGilbert: No you fricking perv, I'm not sending you a fricking naked picture. What are you going to do with it?**_

_**WolfMa…: That's for me to know… Please Gilbert, or else I'll come over there and take it myself.**_

_**JGilbert: Are you threatening me Lockwood?**_

_**WolfMa…: No… I'm promising you. Just send the picture… oh and log on to iMVC*.**_

_**JGilbert: Why?**_

_**WolfMa…: Just do it Gilbert.**_

_**[JGilbert has sent a file]**_

_**WolfMa…: [drooling] Damn! That's sexy… your fucking hot Gilbert… can't wait to have you again…**_

_**JGilbert: [rolling eyes] Whatever…**_

_**WolfMa…: Now go log on!**_

_**WolfMa…: But don't log off here.**_

Jeremy got off the bed and walked to his computer. He quickly logged on to iMVC and scrolled down to Tyler's name and clicked on it.

_**WolfManTyLock: Hi Gilbert.**_

Tyler wrote smiling at Jeremy seductively on the screen. Jeremy couldn't help but blush. Tyler looked like he wanted to eat him right up.

_**JGilbert: Why are we here again?**_

Jeremy wrote back, looking at Tyler who was currently also wearing absolutely nothing.

_**WolfMa…: Coz Gilbert…**_

_**JGilbert: Coz why Lockwood?**_

_**WolfMa…: Coz I wanna watch you touch yourself…**_

_**JGilbert: =?!=?! =?!**_

_**WolfMa…: You're so cute when you blush.**_

_**JGilbert: Shut up!**_

_**WolfMa…: I want you on the bed Gilbert… wanna watch you touch yourself… wanna hear you scream my name… [drooling] Get on the bed Gilbert.**_

_**JGilbert: Tyler…**_

_**WolfMa…: Come on, please. Make sure that I can see the bed.**_

Jeremy bit his lip, thinking about what Tyler wanted. Was he really going to give the other boy what he wanted?

_**WolfMa…: I'm waiting Jeremy!**_

Jeremy sighed. Tyler wasn't going to give up. He shifted the computer a bit so it was facing the bed.

_**JGilbert: Can you see it?**_

_**WolfMa…: Yep! Perfect! Now get on there and show me something good.**_

_**WolfMa…: Keep your phone with you**_

_**JGilbert: Sure…**_

Jeremy picked his cellphone up then got up slowly and made his way to the bed.

_**WolfMa…: Fucking cute ass… can't wait to have you again [drooling][tongue out]**_

_**JGilbert: That's just great [rolling eyes]**_

Jeremy got on the bed and sat on the edge, looking at the computer screen, watching Tyler move around, making himself comfortable.

_**WolfMa…: Get comfy Gilbert…**_

_**JGilbert: I am!**_

_**WolfMa…: No you ain't! Just lie back, I wanna see that sexy ass though.**_

Jeremy pushed himself back so he was lying across the bed with his back to the wall.

_**WolfMa…: Pull your legs up and have them apart.**_

_**JGilbert: You are such a pervert!**_

_**WolfMa…: Only for you baby ;)**_

_**WolfMa…: Do it Gilbert!**_

Jeremy sighed then did as he'd been asked though he did feel awkward about it. He could feel his face burning, he couldn't take this. He felt way too exposed with his ass on display the way it was.

_**WolfMa…: [drooling][tongue out][drooling][tongue out][drooling][tongue out] Fuck, that's hot.**_

"This is stupid," Jeremy muttered, feeling his face heat up.

_**WolfMa…: What'd you say?**_

_**JGilbert: Nothing.**_

_**WolfMa…: Whatever… Now then… Let's do this… Wanna see you touch yourself Gilbert…**_

_**JGilbert: So you said you want to hear me scream… How exactly are you going to do that with this loud music?**_

_**WolfMa…: Wolves have supersonic hearing Jer, especially when it comes to our Mates.**_

_**JGilbert: Right… Awesome…**_

_**WolfMa…: Now get on with it babe… Wanna watch you…**_

Jeremy breathed in deeply then slowly began to touch himself sensually, biting his bottom lip and looking right at Tyler who was also looking at him intensely. Jeremy slid his hands up and down his body, twirling a finger around his nipples till they were hard buds then continuing to touch himself.

He stopped then shimmied across the bed to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He went back to his spot on the bed and positioned himself like before.

Jeremy took the bottle of lube and popped the cap open. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers then rubbed his thumb over them so the lube was spread across them. He then proceeded to slide his hand down his body till he reached his now hard length.

Jeremy wrapped his fingers around his member and slowly began to move his hand up and down it, letting out a moan. With his other hand he touched his body, trailing his fingers slowly up his body then slipping his fingers into his mouth, sucking them as he continued to pump his length slowly.

When Jeremy's fingers were properly wet, he pulled them out of his mouth and trailed them down his body. He looked right at Tyler as he slipped a finger into himself. He gasped, throwing his head back then moaning Tyler's name. Jeremy slowly moved the finger in and out of his pucker while he continued to pump himself with his other hand. He gained confidence.

Jeremy stopped suddenly and pulled his hands away from his body. He saw his phone light up as an iPM came in.

_**WolfMa…: WHY THE FUCKED DID YOU STOP GILBERT?!**_

Jeremy smirked and got on his knees, his butt facing the computer. He grabbed two of his pillows and stacked them on top of the other. He placed his chest on them and pushed his cellphone in front of him so he would be able to see it. He spread his legs and arched his back so his butt was sticking up, putting himself on full display.

_**WolfMa…: Oh [drooling]… oh that's fucking hot babe [drooling]**_

Jeremy moved his hand behind himself then slipped his finger back in his hole, moaning Tyler's name lewdly. He looked behind him, smiling at Tyler who was looking right at him, rubbing his own length slowly.

Jeremy smirked, licking his lips slowly then biting his lower lip. He winked at Tyler then slipped a second finger in with the first one then moved them in and out. He pushed them a little further in then moaned Tyler's name as his fingers brushed against his prostate.

_**WolfMa…: Shit Gilbert. That's so fucking hot… Add another one.**_

Jeremy nodded then added a third finger. He stretched his fingers out then pushed in, brushing against his prostate again. He moved his other hand to his erection and started pumping it slowly.

"Fuck!" Jeremy moaned, moving a bit faster, adding a forth finger to his hole. "Fuck, yes, Tyler…"

_**WolfMa…: Shit Gilbert, you're so fucking hot right now… fuck!**_

Jeremy moved his hands faster, pushing back against his fingers, spreading them, brushing against his jewel and moaning loudly, gasping and shivering in pleasure.

_**WolfMa…: Shit! Louder Gilbert! I wanna hear you scream my name louder! Fuck! Move 'em faster!**_

Jeremy complied, moving his fingers faster and screaming Tyler's name louder. He could feel himself getting closer.

_**WolfMa…: Fuck Gilbert, I wish I was there right now. I wish it was me making you scream like that! You're so fucking beautiful Jeremy!**_

This encouraged Jeremy to move faster. He closed his eyes, caught up in pure ecstasy. He imagined Tyler coming into his room at that very moment and fucking him silly. Jeremy moaned louder and moved faster. He was so fucking close!

Jeremy gasped when he felt hands on his hips. He stopped moving, his heart beating faster as he felt the hands pull him backwards. He opened his eyes quickly and turned to find Tyler kneeling behind him giving him a roguish smile.

"How…" Jeremy started but stopped when Tyler bent down and started sucking on his Mark. Jeremy moaned and pushed back, feeling Tyler's erection against his ass. He pulled his hands away from his body.

"I couldn't take it anymore," Tyler whispered in Jeremy's ear, then licking and sucking on the other boy's lobe. Jeremy moaned, shutting his eyes as he allowed the pleasure to take over. "Turn over, I wanna see you when you cum." Jeremy moaned once more then turned around. Tyler lay down between Jeremy's legs, their erections rubbing against each other, making both boys moan. "Fuck, you're so fucking beautiful, Jer."

Jeremy blushed. He wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist then wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. Tyler moaned into the kiss, bucking forward, rubbing the two erections together.

"Want you," Tyler murmured against Jeremy's lips. "Wanna fuck you so bad."

"Do it," Jeremy whispered back. "Fuck me hard and fast. Fuck me silly… want you, too…" Tyler moaned at the words. He pulled his lower half away from Jeremy then lined himself to Jeremy's entrance.

"Ready?" Tyler asked carefully. Jeremy nodded enthusiastically.

"Do it Tyler, fill me with your hardness." Tyler bent down and kissed Jeremy passionately as he pushed into Jeremy. Jeremy threw his head back, arching his back as Tyler slide into him, feeling him slowly filling him. "Don't stop, Ty… move!"

Tyler obeyed, he moved in and out of Jeremy. He kissed along Jeremy's jaw and down his neck till he reached the mark on Jeremy's neck. He licked and sucked on the Mark as he continued to push into Jeremy, always hitting into Jeremy's prostate, making Jeremy scream his name, scream for more.

"Close, Ty… Fuck, so close…" Tyler moved his hands and hooked them under Jeremy's knees, pushing Jeremy's legs further apart then moving even faster and even harder than before. Jeremy screamed, pleasure moving through him, loving the feel of Tyler in him.

"Shit, Jer, your so fucking tight, babe." Jeremy groaned, pushing his body down to meet Tyler's hard thrusts.

"Shit, Tyler… Feels so fucking good… Love you in me…"

"Love being in you, babe. Feels so good… your so fucking hot… love feeling your tight ass squeeze me…"

"Shit! Tyler, I'm so close. Please… so close…"

"Me too baby, me too…" Tyler hooked one of Jeremy's legs on his shoulder then moved his hand between their bodies and began pumping Jeremy fast, willing the taller boy to release before him.

"Ty… shit, Ty… oh fuck, Tyler… More, more, MORE!" Tyler moved faster and harder, Jeremy gripped Tyler's biceps hard, feeling himself drawing closer and closer to his end.

"Come on, Jer, cum for me baby, cum for your Mate."

"_TIIIIIIIIIIYLLLLLLLLER!"_ Jeremy screamed, drawing out his Mate's name as he came hard, body shaking from the release, stars sprouting behind closed lids and clenching hard around Tyler's length, exposing his neck to his Mate. It was a sight to behold.

"Oh yeah, Jer! Just like that, babe, just like that!" Tyler came only a few seconds later, thrusting in hard and releasing deep within Jeremy's body, sinking his canines into the Mark, securing his Claim on his Mate. Jeremy screamed Tyler's name once more, as he came again, the feel of Tyler's teeth in his neck proving to be too much for his oversensitive body.

A few seconds later Tyler pulled his teeth out, he licked the Mark carefully, closing the wound. He looked at Jeremy and found that the younger boy's eyes were closed at he was breathing in and out shallowly.

"Jeremy?" Tyler whispered. There was no response from Jeremy. "Jer?" Still no response. "Gilbert?" Tyler pulled away from Jeremy and shook him. "Jeremy!"

"Hmm…" came Jeremy's week response. Tyler sighed with relief, licking at the Mark once.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm!"

"Promise?"

"Mm!" Jeremy tried to shift but stopped, hissing in pain.

"Jer."

"Shit, my legs fucking hurt," Jeremy murmured. Tyler chuckled then helped Jeremy onto his side, laughing as he heard Jeremy's legs pop. "You sure did do me hard."

"Sorry, guess I could've been gentler." Tyler lay behind Jeremy and wrapped his arms around the worn out boy. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it. But I could do without the pain." Tyler chuckled again, rubbing his cheek again Jeremy's. the younger teen chuckled tiredly.

"Get some rest, babe."

"Mmhmm… will do. Hey, could you turn of the stereo?"

"Sure." Tyler got out of bed and shut off the stereo. The room was suddenly very quiet, but the boys didn't mind, it was a comfortable silence. Tyler got back into bed behind Jeremy, pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around Jeremy's waist, pulling him closer. "I love you, Jeremy." Jeremy smiled sleepily.

"I love you too, Tyler." And with that, both boys fell into a deep, blissful, peaceful sleep…

…**TBC…**

So… how's about that? Was it good? Bad? No comment? You tell me.

*iMVC = iMac Video Chat… LOL, say what you wanna say?

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	16. Family Trees and Coming Out Parties

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **So I finally got something for the next chapter… YAY!

**Lady Gaga Love Slasher Lust**: we'll just say this story takes place before that. Klaus isn't even gonna make an appearance, neither is Katherine nor Elijah or any of them people that aren't the main characters of the show… I think!

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

[Emoticons]

=? Thinking face

;) Winking face

;P Winking with tongue out

o_O WTF face (I thinks its such a cute face… But that's just me)

d–_–b listening to music face (I could also say L2M but I like the face better)

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**MINE!: Family Trees and Coming out Party's**

For a whole week Mystic Falls High School students spoke about Tyler Lockwood's outburst. They were shocked alright. They couldn't believe that _**the**_ Tyler Lockwood, ladies' man Tyler Lockwood, was actually gay… and apparently in love with another guy. Everyone wanted to know who this guy that had captured Tyler's heart was.

But Tyler wasn't giving anything away. He'd made the mistake of outing himself but now, he had to make sure that nobody found out who the 'mystery guy' was. He wanted to make sure that the 'mystery guy's' name stayed as mysterious as possible. Tyler didn't want to make any mistake about that. He knew that whoever was after him could hurt Jeremy, so Jeremy had to be out of this at all cost.

With Tyler's secret out he decided that the best way to make people get over the mystery guy thing was if he threw a party. He'd figured he'd call it 'Coming Out' and he'd invite all the students of Mystic Falls High (1). He was going to have the party at the old Lockwood place because there was something else he wanted to do that night.

So for the party, Tyler sent everyone on his iPM and iMVC list and invite them to the party. Pretty much everyone he'd sent the invite to had RSVP'd that they were definably coming because not only were Tyler's party's epic but people hoped they might get to see the mystery guy too. Everyone in school was psyched about the upcoming party.

–*–*–*–

Tyler was sitting at his desk in his room reading a book his mother had given him about the Lockwood Family—he'd told her the whole truth after he'd outed himself, so currently the only people that knew he was Mated to Jeremy were his mother, Jules, Bonnie and Jeremy himself.

As much as Tyler hated to read, he knew he needed all the knowledge he could get if he wanted to fulfil his dreams for the weekend. He couldn't help smiling every time he thought of what he was planning on doing on Saturday night. He only had two days left to get everything prepared for the night if he wanted it to go perfectly.

Tyler was deep in his reading and memorising and basically cramming when his phone beeped, indicating that he was getting a text. He put the book down with a sighed—half in relieve because he couldn't take this much reading in one go—and he looked at who the text was coming from. He smiled instantly and it only at the prospect of conversing with his Mate. He logged onto to iPM and went straight to the person he wanted—_needed_—to speak to the most.

_**WolfManTyLock: Are you coming?**_

_**JGilbert: I should seriously teach you how to greet.**_

_**WolfMa…: Yeah, yeah [rolling eyes] Hi Gilbert.**_

_**JGilbert: Hey Tyler…**_

_**JGilbert: So you were saying?**_

_**WolfMa…: Are you coming?**_

_**JGilbert: To?**_

_**WolfMa…: My 'Coming Out Party'.**_

_**JGilbert: o_O You're what?**_

_**WolfMa…: Coming Out Party!**_

_**JGilbert: Seriously? Coming Out Party?!**_

_**WolfMa…: Yeah… it's on Saturday.**_

_**WolfMa…: I told you about it!**_

_**JGilbert: When? I don't remember you saying anything about it.**_

_**WolfMa…: Before we had our thing…**_

_**JGilbert: =?**_

_**WolfMa…: Tuesday…**_

_**JGilbert: o_O**_

_**WolfMa…: Before I begged you to say something naughty…**_

_**JGilbert: [blushing face]… Oh… right…**_

_**WolfMa…: LOL… Yeah…**_

_**WolfMa…: So are you coming?**_

_**JGilbert: Sure… I'll come.**_

_**WolfMa…: Good!**_

_**WolfMa…: Gilbert, WTF are you doing?**_

_**JGilbert: Why?**_

_**WolfMa…: Why are you taking so long to reply?**_

_**JGilbert: Oh… d–_–b… was trying to get a nice song. Sorry [flower].**_

_**WolfMa…: Whatever…**_

_**JGilbert: So anyway… have you spoken to Bonnie or Jules about the person who's after you…**_

_**JGilbert: …me?**_

_**WolfMa…: They don't have anything for us, its real quiet.**_

_**JGilbert: Yeah… it is…**_

_**WolfMa…: Are you worried?**_

_**JGilbert: IDK, maybe…**_

_**WolfMa…: Don't be… The BBW will scare the bad guys away.**_

_**JGilbert: BBW? o_O**_

_**WolfMa…: [face_palm][rolling eyes] The Big Bad Wolf…**_

_**JGilbert: o_O It's worse than I thought!**_

_**WolfMa…: Whatever… you're just jealous.**_

_**JGilbert: Of who? Of you? Um… I don't think so shorty.**_

_**WolfMa…: Don't use my height against me Gilbert… I swear I will come over there and show you whose boss.**_

_**JGilbert: Wanna try? ;P**_

_**WolfMa…: Don't tempt me Gilbert; you won't be able to handle the BBW.**_

_**JGilbert: [rolling eyes] Sure Lockwood… if the bbw says so.**_

_**WolfMa…: It's BBW… big letters, not kiddie letters jeremy gilbert.**_

_**JGilbert: LOL, is that supposed to make me feel bad?**_

_**WolfMa…: Little things Gilbert… little things…**_

_**JGilbert: [rolling eyes] Whatever Lockwood! I'm leaving now BTW.**_

_**WolfMa…: Where to?**_

_**JGilbert: Help wash the dishes.**_

_**WolfMa…: Aw… my little housewife.**_

_**JGilbert: Fuck you Lockwood!**_

_**WolfMa…: LMAO… what? Don't you want to be my sexy housewife?**_

_**JGilbert: Definitely not!**_

_**WolfMa…: =( You know you wanna…**_

_**JGilbert: Not in this lifetime asshole! Now I'm leaving you.**_

_**WolfMa…: What song are you listening to?**_

_**JGilbert: Why?**_

_**WolfMa…: Just asking Gilbert. Answer the question.**_

_**JGilbert: Now I'm listening to Viva La Vida…**_

_**WolfMa…: Ah… cool stuff… Well go then my little sexy housewife… I'll ttyl or I'll cyl**_

_**JGilbert: cyl?**_

_**WolfMa…: Call you later dumb–dumb.**_

_**JGilbert: Oh… LOL, see I knew that. I was testing you…**_

_**WolfMa…: Of course you were my sexy housewife.**_

_**JGilbert: Stop calling me that!**_

_**WolfMa…: Why?**_

_**JGilbert: It's insulting my muscularity.**_

_**WolfMa…: [rolling eyes] If you had muscle.**_

_**JGilbert: I have muscle asshole! Just coz I don't look like a miniature steroid user impersonator, doesn't mean I don't have a little muscle.**_

_**WolfMa…: LOL… your my crazy little sexy housewife…**_

_**JGilbert: Fuck you asshole! Goodbye!**_

_**WolfMa…: Wait!**_

_**[JGilbert is offline]**_

Tyler chuckled to himself as he logged out of iPM. He loved winding Jeremy up. He knew that Jeremy knew he was kidding, so he didn't mind making fun of the younger boy, because really, Jeremy could get pretty mean too, he did call him a 'miniature steroid user impersonator'

Tyler got up from his desk and stretched. He'd been sitting there for more than three hours straight. Tyler's stomach rumbled and he figured he'd go have something to eat. It would be a good way to break from all this reading.

ooooo

Tyler was sitting in his room feeling broody because he wouldn't be able to see Jeremy for the next two days. He hated the idea but he had to follow the rules if he wanted things to be right.

Tyler was busy reading when his phone began ringing. He dropped the Lockwood Family book on the table and picked his cellphone up to find that it was Bonnie who was calling.

"Bonnie?" he replied with a sigh.

"_**About the party tonight… Are you planning on doing…?" **_Bonnie asked carefully.

"Yes, completing it? Yep."

"_**Be careful with that. Not everyone's dumb. They will notice if you both disappear."**_

"Yeah, I know all that."

"_**Just don't make things too obvious. Leave when the party's at full swing and no one's looking for you."**_

"That was the plan from the start."

"_**Okay."**_

"Are you coming?"

"_**Yeah, just to make sure there's no one unusual there."**_

"Okay, cool then."

"_**Bye, Tyler, and be careful."**_

"Sure, bye." Tyler hung up and went back to the book and continued to read.

ooooo

Saturday finally rolled by almost unexpectedly.

Tyler was both nervous and excited about it. He hoped with everything he had that when it came to Sunday morning, Jeremy would be fully his in all but marriage. He knew Jeremy loved him, but he wasn't sure if Jeremy was ready for any of what Tyler had prepared and that worried him—not know.

Tyler headed to the old Lockwood place early get everything ready for the party and for what he had planned with Jeremy for the night. He set up the lights and music players all around the area, making sure that the tables were set in easily accessible places. He also got the food he bought though he kept it in the car for the time being so nothing could get to it.

When everything was ready—or as ready as Tyler could make it—he went home to get ready for the party and other, more important things.

ooooo

The party was in full swing and everything was going great. Everyone was dancing and having fun, getting wasted and high and being teenagers, well everyone but Tyler. Tyler was feeling even broodier than he had an hour after the party had started. Jeremy hadn't arrived and it was getting late. It bothered Tyler a lot that Jeremy hadn't arrived yet. He wondered if making Jeremy was still angry at him because Tyler called him a housewife. But it was joke, Tyler was sure Jeremy knew that. So why wasn't he here?

"Don't look so broody, people will start talking," Jules—who'd invited herself to the party—said, drinking whatever was in her cup.

"What?" Tyler asked, looking towards the woman. He hadn't really been listening to what she was saying, too busy thinking about Jeremy's no–show.

"Don't look so sad. Relax, have fun, he'll be here."

"Right…"

"To everyone else you two hate each other, don't brood and suddenly get excited when he gets here."

"Right, of course…."

"Go dance, lots of hot girls and guys pinning for you out there."

"Whatever." Jules laughed then walked away to join her Pack who had also invited themselves to the party—well Jules had invited them, but same thing.

Tyler sighed and was about to go dance when he spotted Jeremy who was walking hand–in–hand with Michael. Tyler sighed, resisting a growl of anger, or worse, just walking up to Mike and showing him exactly who Jeremy belonged to, who Jeremy could touch and hold like that. Tyler looked away instead—Jeremy would not be happy with him if he actually did do something like that. The Wolf spotted a guy eyeing him. He smirked at the guy and winked for affect. The guy smiled shyly and looked down, biting his lip. Tyler chuckled.

Tyler's phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who was texting him and saw that it was Jeremy. He looked up and found Jeremy glaring at him, looking not too happy.

_**Jeremy: Just keep that up and you won't have me ever again… Asshole!**_

Tyler chuckled, shaking his head—Jeremy was a jealous little thing wasn't he? —and sent a quick text back.

_**Tyler: What about you and Cowry them?**_

_**Jeremy: You know why I'm with him!**_

_**Tyler: The same reason I'm doing this with this guy. See, no one will ever know :)…**_

_**Jeremy: Whatever!**_

_**Tyler: You're so cute when you're angry.**_

_**Jeremy: Look up!**_

Tyler looked up at Jeremy and chuckled when Jeremy flipped him off.

_**Tyler: Still cute!**_

_**Tyler: Go down to the cellar and wait for me there, okay?**_

_**Jeremy: Why?**_

_**Tyler: Just do it. I promise it's gonna be worth it.**_

_**Jeremy: Fine, whatever.**_

Tyler watched Jeremy put his phone into his pocket, whisper something to Mike then he disappeared down the cellar. Tyler waited for a good ten minutes, nodding his head to the music, before he too went down to the steps and into the cellar. When he got in there he found Jeremy standing in the middle blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Tyler asked, smirking because he had an idea of why Jeremy was blushing all of a sudden.

"Nothing," Jeremy lied. "So anyway, why are we here?"

"I wanna show you something." Tyler grabbed Jeremy's hand gently, smiling at the warmth that radiated from his Mate's palm, and led him deeper into the cellar.

"Where are you taking me, Lockwood?" Jeremy asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy, but not trying to get away.

"Relax. And close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them, Gilbert!" Jeremy closed his eyes reluctantly, letting out a sigh. "Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Swear?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, good. Let's go then." Tyler led Jeremy further into the cellar and away from the noise of the party. They walked till they reached a vine covered door. "Are your eyes still closed?"

"Yes."

"Good." Tyler pushed the vines away then opened the door and led Jeremy through it and into another narrow passage.

"Where are you taking me, Tyler?" Jeremy wondered out loud. He'd been walking for a while and now there was practically no sound coming from the party outside.

"Just relax, Jer, we're almost there." Tyler shut the door then continued to lead Jeremy down the passage way and finally into an open space. "You can open your eyes now." Jeremy opened his eyes reluctantly to find that he was in a pretty large room.

"Um…" the Human teen said, looking around. On one side of the room was a large bed and on the walls around the room where paintings of men and women from years ago. "Um… What is it?"

"This is Lockwood Haven. It's where Mating rituals are completed."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah… See, what happens is I tell you about all the people in the Lockwood Family and the Lockwood history…"

"Aha…"

"Then we complete the Mating."

"Um… Then what did we do before?"

"That was making the Bond. Now we're going to complete it."

"Right…"

"Come on. Let's look at everyone." Tyler led Jeremy to the first picture.

"Okay…"

"This is Bishop Lockwood, the first man in the family to change during a full moon. Apparently, the Wolf gene was dormant in him until one day a Vampire tried to attack him during the full moon and he changed. It was painful but yeah, he lived and soon was Mated to his childhood sweetheart Raven Ester."

"Interesting…"

"Don't be rude!" Jeremy chuckled, bumping himself against Tyler who smiled at him. "Anyway…" Tyler continued to go around the room showing Jeremy all the people in the family.

"This is Maximus Lockwood, my grandfather, and that's his wife Loretta, my great–grandmother." Jeremy stepped forward, looking at the painting of the man. He squinted his eyes, looking from the man then to Tyler and back to the man.

"Wow… He looks like you."

"No he doesn't. He's got green eyes." Jeremy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, snorting at the comment.

"And you're an idiot!" Tyler chuckled, bumping against his boyfriend.

"Anyway… Moving on!" They moved on and Jeremy saw that the next person in line was Tyler himself.

"Why isn't there a picture of your father here?"

"The gene skipped his generation. He didn't Change."

"Oh… So there are other people from your family who aren't here?"

"Yes."

"Aha…"

"And after tonight your picture will be put up and you'll be known as my Mate to all the Lockwood's that'll come."

"And how are there gonna be other Lockwood's? We are both dudes, Tyler."

"I know…"

"So…" Tyler shrugged. He hadn't exactly thought that far ahead.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway… want something to eat or drink or…"

"So we have to… again?"

"Yes."

"In that bed over there?"

"Yes, Jeremy."

"So all these people have done it in that bed?" Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's clean, Gilbert, I promise."

"Sure…"

"Just relax, Jeremy. I promise you won't die."

"Sure…" Tyler smirked at Jeremy then stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"Wanna give me a show?" He purred in Jeremy's ear.

"No." Tyler chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still gonna have you."

"Whatever!" Tyler chuckled again. He pushed Jeremy gently onto the bed. Jeremy yelped as he hit the bed, landing on his back. "Asshole!"

"Get comfortable, Gilbert, it's gonna be a long night." Tyler got between Jeremy's legs and slowly began kissing and licking the Mark. Jeremy groaned, throwing his head back. They shimmied up the bed and got into a more comfortable position. "Got any extra clothes?"

"No."

"That's too bad." Tyler proceeded to rip off both Jeremy's top and pants, wanting his Mate naked as quickly as possible. Jeremy gasped as the cool air hit his now bare skin. Tyler moaned, realising that Jeremy had gone commando. "Naughty…"

"Mmhmm…" Tyler pulled off his own clothes quickly then got between Jeremy's legs again. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist, and his arms wrapped themselves around Tyler's neck. Tyler bent down and began kissing Jeremy passionately; the younger teen returned the kiss with as much fire as he received, fingers carding through Tyler's dark, soft locks. The older teen pulled away, making Jeremy moan in protest. Tyler chuckled. He got to his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his back pocket. He threw it on the bed next to Jeremy then got back on Jeremy.

The boys once more kissed, Tyler grinding into Jeremy and making both of them moan loudly into the kiss. Tyler—still kissing Jeremy—blindly looked for the bottle and when he felt it grabbed it and popped the lid open, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. He shut the bottle and placed it next to Jeremy once more so he wouldn't lose it.

Tyler grabbed one of Jeremy's legs and placed it on his broad shoulder and the other automatically went around Tyler's waist. Tyler kissed Jeremy more passionately, his tongue exploring the younger boy's mouth, rolling around the warm wetness, moaning as Jeremy sucked on his tongue, bucking slightly for some relief.

Jeremy gasped as he felt a finger slide into him, rolling his hip and pushing down on the single digit. Tyler smirked as an idea made its way to his mind. He pulled out his finger gently from Jeremy, moaning slightly at the feel of Jeremy tightening around it, trying to keep Tyler inside his body.

"Why…?" Jeremy moaned feebly. Tyler chuckled, kissing him quickly.

"I want you to ride me."

"What?"

"I want you to ride me, Jeremy. Ride me."

"Um… Oh…" Tyler smirked as Jeremy's cheeks coloured prettily. He kissed the warm cheeks, smiling at his lover. The older boy sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Jeremy reluctantly got on Tyler, straddling his waist. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck so he could get some balance.

"Comfortable?" Tyler asked, looking up at Jeremy carefully.

"Mm!" was the only reply he got.

"Good." Tyler slipped in two wet digits into Jeremy. The younger teen groaned hotly, rolling his hips down on Tyler's fingers. Tyler stopped, not making any move, just letting Jeremy do what he had to do to get used to the feeling.

"Tyler…" Jeremy moaned in frustration.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why…?"

"Coz I want you to do it."

"Wha–ah!" Tyler moved his fingers just slightly, easily rubbing at Jeremy's prostate, not enough to actually do much, just for Jeremy to _feel_ it.

"Move, Gilbert." Jeremy began to move up and down Tyler's fingers while Tyler slowly stretched him open.

Tyler added a third finger then a forth and spread them, slowly and carefully opening his Mate. With his other hand he gripped Jeremy's hard on and began to slide his hand up and down. Jeremy was moaning and groaning loudly, head thrown back as he rode the fingers.

Tyler moved forward, sucking on his Mark on Jeremy's neck. Tyler pushed his fingers into Jeremy and they hit Jeremy's jewel making Jeremy cried out loudly and bite into Tyler's shoulder as he came with a shudder. Tyler groaned too as he felt himself being Marked by his Mate. He pulled his fingers out of Jeremy cautiously and gave him some time to catch his breath.

"Are you ready for more?" Tyler asked against Jeremy's neck. The younger teen shook his head though his body betrayed him. "Your body tends to say otherwise."

"W–wait Tyler." But Tyler slipped his fingers back into Jeremy's loosened hole and began to move them and his other hand gripped Jeremy and began to stroke him. "T–Tyler…"

Tyler continued to stroke Jeremy and push his fingers into him. Jeremy was breathing heavily, close to finding release once more. He didn't even know how his body was capable of regenerating this quickly, like shit he knew he was a teen and all, but damn, even he was impressed.

"T–T– Unga!" Jeremy pushed himself forward as he came once more, his body shivering as the pleasure rushed through him. Tyler pulled his fingers out of Jeremy. Jeremy's head flopped onto Tyler's shoulder tiredly, breathing hard and deep.

"You okay?" Tyler asked gently, kissing his boyfriend's temple and shoulder.

"Are you… Are you trying to kill me?" Jeremy asked breathlessly. Tyler chuckled.

"No."

"Then why are you— mm!" Tyler was currently gripping Jeremy's once flaccid length. "T–Tyler please…"

"Please what." Tyler slipped a digit into Jeremy, swirling it around, making sure not to even go near Jeremy's prostate.

"Please just… Please…"

"Please what, Jeremy?"

"Please… Please…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Please…"

"You're my Mate, Jeremy. People who 'fuck' aren't in a serious relationship; they make love in different rhythms and beats." Jeremy would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't so out of it.

"Tyler!" Jeremy let out a frustrated sob. Tyler was torturing him!

"Yes…?"

"Please just… Please…"

"Please what?"

"Do… Do something… Anything… Just don't torture me like this." Tyler chuckled.

"I'm not torturing you. I just want you to tell me what to do for you… to you."

"I told you what I want!"

"And I gave you an answer for that."

"What– What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"Ty–_LER_!"

"What?"

"Please… Please…"

"Please what?"

"Oh galore! Please just… Take me… Make love to me, Tyler… Please…" Tyler smirked.

"It took you long enough!" Tyler removed his hands from Jeremy for only a moment before pushed Jeremy back onto the bed. He kissed Jeremy deeply, slipping into his Mate easily, though he could still feel Jeremy tight around him, it was amazing! Jeremy groaned as he felt Tyler's hardness slide into his well–stretched hole. He gripped onto Tyler's biceps as he was stretched some more. The younger teen let out a sob and Tyler froze, fearing he'd hurt Jeremy somehow.

"Don't you dare stop, Lockwood!" Jeremy gasped, voice threatening. Tyler smirked and pushed into Jeremy some more, till he was fully inside his Mate and it was amazing and beautiful and glorious and he just wanted to stay within Jeremy forever.

"You good?" the older teen asked, kissing Jeremy's neck. The blond was breathing in and out deeply, biting his bottom lip almost painfully. Tyler worried he was hurting his Mate.

"Move, Tyler, I'm stretched enough, just fucking MOVE!"

"With pleasure." Tyler began to move; slowly at first just to be sure that he doesn't hurt Jeremy, then—with Jeremy just about ready to bite his head off—Tyler picked up speed and began to move harder and faster, pounding into Jeremy with everything he had without going full wolf strength on him.

It didn't take long before Jeremy was rolling over the edge. The younger cried out Tyler's name, gripping at Tyler's biceps and throwing his head back, as he came, hard. Tyler followed soon after, shouting Jeremy's name then biting into Jeremy's Mark as Jeremy did the same to his.

The boys finally pulled away from each other and Tyler collapsed next to Jeremy. They were both breathing in and out deeply, trying to catch their breaths. Tyler was the first to recover, Wolf gene working to his advantage. He got off the bed and picked Jeremy's shredded shirt, then proceeded to clean himself then Jeremy up. He then threw the shirt down then grabbed his jacket and pulling something out. He got back on the bed, lying next to a worn out Jeremy.

"What were you doing?" Jeremy asked tiredly.

"I was just getting something." Tyler picked Jeremy up gently. "Can you get up?"

"No!" Jeremy just about shouted. "My legs feel like jelly." Tyler chuckled.

"It's really important."

"Fine…" Tyler put Jeremy down, feet first. Jeremy wobbled a bit but then gained balance. "Okay… I'm standing." Tyler smirked.

"I know."

"So why am I standing?" Tyler smiled then got down on one knee.

"Jeremy Gilbert…"

"Hmm…" Jeremy said in a strangled voice, quiet sure he knew what was about to happen because holy shit Tyler wasn't wearing any shoes so he didn't need to tie any laces.

"So I don't have some amazing speech that you'll have to try to remember whenever people ask you how I proposed, but I just… Jeremy Gilbert, will you do me the utmost honour of being my husband, my other half, my soul mate?" Jeremy looked at Tyler, shocked because holy shit, Tyler was asking— Tyler was asking Jeremy to—

"I–I…"

"A yes would be very nice." Jeremy just nodded, not sure how else to reply because he was feeling kind of lightheaded but at the same time really, really excited. Tyler slipped the white gold band on Jeremy's finger then got up quickly, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and kissing him deeply. "I love you, Jer."

"I love you too, Ty, with all my heart." Jeremy knew he was young and there were still a few years to go before he was even at the legal age to buy alcohol, but he knew that what he had with Tyler was eternal. Wolves Mated for life. _They_ were Mated for life.

Jeremy squealed as Tyler picked him up and wrapped his legs around the Wolf's waist. Tyler lay them on the bed and for a second time that night, the boys made love, but this time it was slower and much, much more passion filled…

…**TBC…**

Jeez! Right now I'm thinking: WTF just happened coz I didn't plan the end bit. I only planned the chapter up to the part where they 'complete the Mating', after that… *crickets!*

But yeah neh…

(1) Don't know what the school is called… shame on me!

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	17. Bad Day, Sad Day, Mad Day

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **Hello one and all…

**The Wonderful Mystique**: I know that Klaus and Katherine play pretty important roles in the show, but that's when TVD is all about Elena. This story is all about Tyler and Jeremy so they have to have their own enemies and alias and what nots… Catch ma flow… oh!

**NOTE:**

ooooo time pass

–?– change 3rd POV

**Disclaimer:** Man, I'd be damn rich!

**MINE!: Bad Day, Sad Day, Mad Day**

Jeremy was lying on his bed late at night, a large smile on his face. It'd been a day since the completing of the Mating and everything was still fresh on Jeremy's mind. Jeremy couldn't stop staring at the band on his finger, rolling it, touching it, just staring at it. He couldn't believe that he was currently engaged to Tyler Lockwood, as in _thee_ Tyler Lockwood.

Jeremy couldn't stop smiling to himself. He also constantly looked at the armlet Tyler had given him before and his smile would grow bigger. Jeremy knew that with the new development in his relationship with Tyler, he could not continue things with Mike. It really wasn't fair on the guy. Mike was a really nice guy, and he deserved someone… better, someone who wasn't Mated to someone else on the side.

Jeremy let out a sigh. He seriously needed to break up with Mike before anyone else found out about his growing relationship with Tyler and blabbed. Jeremy's cellphone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID'd and found that it was Tyler. He smiled happily, picking up the phone and answer.

"Hello?" he said.

"_**Hey sexy…" **_Tyler replied on the other end. Jeremy blushed, biting at his bottom lip at the greeting—he wondered when he'd turned into such a blushing virgin, but then again, Tyler had that effect on everyone.

"Did you need something?"

"_**Yes… My mother wants to meet you… officially."**_

"Um…"

"_**She knows that we're engaged, Jer. I also told her about our Mating."**_

"Right…" That wasn't weird at all, nope, not at all.

"_**Relax, Jer. It'll be fine."**_

"Of course it will."

"_**Get ready. I'm coming to pick you up."**_

"What? Why? For what?" Tyler chuckled.

"_**I'm coming to pick you up Jeremy, just get ready. I'll be there in ten."**_

"Ty— —" But Tyler hung up.

Jeremy sighed. There was nothing he could do. He had to get ready to go whether he wanted to do this or not. Jeremy was about to put his phone down when it beeped. He looked down to find that it was a new number. Jeremy opened the text.

_**I warned you about being with Tyler, Gilbert! I told you to stay away from him! But you didn't listen did you? You thought you'd be smart about it didn't you? You thought you could fool me by acting like you and Tyler still hate each other, by avoiding each other, continuing your fake relationship with Michael Cowry. But let me tell you now, you're not that smart. You're a stupid dumb faggot whore! I know that you're busy conniving with Tyler behind high school dance banners! And that armlet you're wearing… You know it doesn't belong to you. You better hope I don't catch you wearing it again. So I tell you this nicely Jeremy Gilbert, this is your last warning. If you don't leave Tyler alone, I swear I will make your life a LIVING HELL! This is the last time I'm warning you… KEEP AWAY… Or else!**_

Jeremy felt his whole body grow cold. This could not be happening. Was she being for real? Was she really serious about this? Was she seriously threatening him right now? Jeremy let out a deep breath and deleted the message, putting his cellphone down on the bed side table. He realised he was shaking. Jeremy sat down on his bed breathing in and out deeply; he could feel the tears stinging in his eyes.

The blond blinked and the tears slid down his face. He got up and went and locked his door then took off his ring, Tyler's armlet and his clothes—leaving on only his boxer shorts—then got into bed, curling up into a ball and tears rolling from his eyes.

ooooo

"Jeremy! Jeremy, open this door right now! Jeremy!" Jeremy opened his eyes slightly. They hurt from all the crying he'd been doing. His head was throbbing painfully, and his nose was stuffy. "JEREMY!"

Jeremy looked at the clock to find that it was just past three in the morning. He wondered why he was being woken at this time of the night, why anyone in their right minds would be up right now.

"JEREMY!" Jeremy sighed and forced himself out of bed. He knew Elena wouldn't leave him alone. With a sigh, Jeremy picked up the ring and armlet from the floor and shoved them deep in his bedside table. "Jeremy, open the damn door!" Jeremy unlocked the door and opened it to find both Elena and Jenna at the door.

Elena didn't even say anything; she just pulled Jeremy into a hug. Jeremy wasn't sure what it was for but he let himself be held and he felt the tears flow out again, he hadn't even thought he'd be able to produce more tears from the crying he'd been doing all night, but he'd just proven himself wrong.

"What's wrong, Jer? You've been crying all night. I could hear you. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Jeremy lied, gasping through sobs.

"It's not 'nothing'. Please tell me. Does it have anything to do with Tyler? Is that why he was here earlier?" Jeremy shook his head, lying some more. He had to lie, he couldn't not lie.

"No."

"Then what is it? You were so happy earlier, Jer, why are you crying? Did something happen with Mike?"

"No Elena, it's… it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's keeping you up all night. Talk to us, Jeremy, we're here for you." Jeremy shook his head, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't tell them the truth. They weren't ready for the truth, not yet.

"It's nothing." Elena sighed then pulled her brother to his bed. She got them inside and held him close.

"Try and get some sleep, okay?" Jeremy nodded then closed his eyes, slowly began to sleep by his sisters soft pats on his back.

–?–

Tyler was walking around his school with no particular destination. He'd decided to come to school early to avoid his mother asking him why Jeremy hadn't come over for dinner the night before. He didn't really have an explanation for her—he didn't even know why Jeremy had been a no show when he'd agreed that he'd go to the stupid dinner. Tyler had gone over to Jeremy's only to be told off by Elena, so he hadn't gotten an answer then.

Tyler continued to walk around the school. He was hoping to spot Jeremy at some point, to ask him what had happened. As Tyler was walking, he spotted Stacey with Cowry. Tyler frowned, wondering why they'd be together since really, they were pretty opposite type people. He walked closer, though keeping out of site. He used his heightened senses to listen in on the conversation Mike was having with Stacey.

"So you know what to do?" Stacey asked. Mike nodded once more.

"Yes, I got it," he replied easily.

"Well… What must you do?"

"Get Jeremy to the woods."

"Before that?"

"Get Jeremy to tell Tyler he's going to the woods."

"And?"

"Make sure that Tyler follows Jeremy to the woods."

"And why would have Jeremy been in the woods in the first place?"

"A party."

"Good boy. Now then, I have some things to get ready. I'll call you later so you can pass on the information."

"Sure. So what do I get out of this again?"

"We'll see. Later." Tyler rushed away as Stacey was about to leave.

WTF?! Were Stacey and Mike the one's after Tyler? Were they the threat? It could be possible right? It could happen that Mike only showed interest in Jeremy because he needed to get closer to Tyler… in order to do something to Tyler.

Mike and Stacey must've known before that Tyler had romantic feelings for Jeremy. They must've known that Tyler wanted Jeremy. But how? How could they have known that when nobody else had? They must've known about Jeremy's feelings for Tyler too, why else would Mike suddenly be interested in Jeremy when Jeremy hadn't told anyone that he was bi. And most importantly, why were they after Tyler?

Tyler sighed, shaking his head in confusion and made his way into the school, waiting for Jeremy or Bonnie to arrive. The bell rang and neither showed up, so Tyler had no choice but to go to class and just wait till lunch to talk to one of the two.

ooooo

The whole day Jeremy and Bonnie had been a no show. Tyler had tried to call them a number of times but neither picked up. Even Elena and Stefan were missing that day and that worried Tyler more than anything. He would've much preferred to be told of by Elena if he asked about Jeremy, but even she'd been a no–show and Tyler wondered if maybe something had happened to Jeremy—that thought scared him like nothing else.

During the day Stacey had disappeared too then shortly after, so had Mike. Tyler had wanted so badly to skip school and go to Jeremy's to see if he was okay. But he knew he couldn't risk that. He didn't want to make the mistake of outing Jeremy… not yet anyway. He had to be careful for the time being, had to find out more about Mike and Stacey and how the hell they were connect and only after he was sure then he'd be able to protect Jeremy from them.

Tyler was brooding by his locker when Caroline walked over to him, her usual bright smile on her face. Tyler frowned but said nothing to the bubbly blonde.

"Tyler…" Caroline said in a sweet as honey voice.

"Caroline…" Tyler replied in a semi–annoyed voice.

"What's wrong, Wolfie? You seem down."

"I'm not down."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Bonnie today?" Tyler figured this was the safest question. Caroline frowned, looking around the hall.

"No actually, I haven't. But she called saying she wasn't coming to school today, had some _things_ to do, whatever that meant. Elena also said she wasn't coming. Apparently Jeremy was having a bad night and he hardly slept so she's staying home with him and Jenna to look after him. Poor kid… I wonder what's wrong." Tyler's heart clenched painfully. So there was something wrong with his Mate.

"So he isn't at school today either." Tyler tried to make this statement sound as emotionless as possible, but he wasn't sure he succeeded because Caroline looked at him carefully. Tyler fought the urge to look away, instead looking right at the girl.

After a moment, Caroline's shoulders slumped and she replied, "Yep, him too."

"Oh… Are you going to see Bonnie later?"

"No. She's busy practising her weird voodoo thing, so she doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh… Right… Thanks."

"Why the sudden interest in everyone? I thought you were…"

"'In love with a guy'? Yes. But that's beyond the point. Just tell Bonnie I need to speak to her."

"Sure thing. Later, Ty."

"Bye, Caroline." Caroline rushed off to talk to some random girl Tyler didn't know and didn't remember ever seeing around the school. As Tyler made his way out the school, his cellphone started ringing. He pulled it out his pocket to find it was Jules. "What?"

"_**How would you like to go out tonight? Just you and me?" **_Jules asked.

"What the hell for?"

"_**For fun! Dah! Just get your ass to your house, we're going out!"**_

"Right…" Tyler hung up and got into his car, figuring he'd tell Jules about what he'd heard.

–?–

Jeremy had spent most of the day at home. Elena and Jenna had been there with him all day. Having spent most of the night crying, Elena and Jenna had decided he should stay home for some rest. Jeremy had felt bad that he was keeping his sister and aunt away from their boyfriends but he really did need some comfort, and at that moment, Elena and Jenna were there for him, neither one leaving the house, always being around Jeremy and the teen was grateful for that.

Not going to school had seemed like a good plan because Jeremy would be able to avoid Tyler all day. Tyler had tried to call a few times but Jeremy had ignored all the calls. He really didn't want to have to explain anything to Tyler about the day before. He did feel bad that he'd stood Tyler up, but still…

Jeremy was sitting in the kitchen with Elena. She was currently making them dinner—Jenna was out with Alaric, he'd finally convinced her to go (after she'd ignored his call a third time).

"Jer…" Elena said carefully. She'd been trying to get her brother to speak since the morning, but the boy still wouldn't budge. "Please, talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I know," Jeremy said quietly. "I just don't want to talk about it yet." Elena sighed, nodding.

"Whenever you need to talk, I'll be here for you, okay?" Jeremy smiled at his sister and nodded. "Good. Here, eat up and go get some sleep okay?"

"Thanks, Elena."

"That's what older sisters are for." They both smiled then.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Elena left the kitchen and went to answer the door. Jeremy's curiosity got the better of him and he too went to see who was at the door.

"Bonnie?" Elena said, surprised to see her best friend at the door since they hadn't spoken much in such a long while. Bonnie walked into the house and smiled at Jeremy.

"Hey, Elena, um… can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah… Sure." Bonnie looked over at Jeremy slightly. Elena understood. "Come up to my room."

"Cool," Bonnie said, following Elena up the stairs. Jeremy sighed and went to the kitchen and began eating his dinner.

Four hours and thirty–seven minutes is how long Elena and Bonnie's conversation was. Jeremy was practically dying of curiosity. He'd wanted—a number of times—to just go up to Elena's room to find out what was going on, but he'd thought better of it.

He figured that maybe the two girls were discussing some girl stuff that he would not want to hear about that. Jeremy had grown bored of waiting for Elena and Bonnie to finish talking so then he'd decided to just go to bed. As he made his way up he was met by Elena and Bonnie heading out Elena's room and going downstairs.

"Going to bed?" Elena asked. Jeremy nodded. "Good night then."

"Night, Elena. Night, Bonnie."

"Night Jeremy," Bonnie said. Jeremy made his way to his room. He got into bed and in no time at all was fast asleep…

…**TBC…**

Sorry this chapter is so… urgh! But I promise next chappie will be better… Well at least I hope it'll be better…

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	18. Revelations

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **Yay! Thank you all for the awesome reviews. It's good to know that I'm earning new reviewers and followers for this story. It's so exciting. Teehee… *!Squeal!*

I'd also like to apologise about my taking so long to update. It's all because of school! This is my last year of high school (YESSS!) but there's like so much work! (NOOO!) I currently have 3 projects to do and I'm clueless in two of them so that's not good. I'm really sorry; I promise I'll make it up to your guys somehow… Love you all though… =) PS, does anyone know a good career I could do my Career Project on?

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd love to earn some extra cash, I don't, so yeah… Me no own characters, except maybe Mike Cowry and Stacey what's–her–face

**MINE: Revelations**

Tyler was trying really hard to pretend that everything was normal with Jeremy, he really was. He tried to pretend that Jeremy wasn't making it his mission to avoid him, he tried to pretend that it didn't hurt every time he tried to look at Jeremy with a smile only to have Jeremy look away, pretending he didn't see him.

Tyler knew something big was bothering Jeremy, he knew that that's probably why Jeremy was avoiding him so much. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he also didn't want to push the kid. He hoped that Jeremy would come to him when he was ready, come and speak to him, tell him what was wrong… but only when Jeremy was ready.

All week Jeremy avoided Tyler, ducking and dodging him every chance he got. Jeremy was suddenly spending way too much time with Cowry, and this unnerved Tyler. Tyler had tried to tell Jules what he'd found out, but Jules had simply brushed it off as nothing which was really, really stressful for the teen because he didn't know who else to turn to since Bonnie was also suddenly ignoring him too.

Thursday after school Tyler was making his way to football practise—though he really didn't want to be there—when he spotted Cowry with Jeremy, holding Jeremy… _his_ Jeremy! Tyler growled and moved closer to where the two boys were standing. He stopped though when he hear them talked.

"You promise you're okay?" Michael asked with concern. Tyler wanted to rip the other guy's head off. He wanted to be the one that comforted Jeremy, the one that held him and tried to take the pain away, because Jeremy _was_ in pain, anyone with eyes could see it.

"I'm fine, Mike, really," Jeremy said with a smile. He didn't even sound okay. But maybe Tyler only caught that because Jeremy was his Mate. "It's nothing."

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Michael pulled Jeremy close then kissed him gently. Tyler growled dangerously and was about to go yank Cowry away from Jeremy when the last person he wanted to see joined him.

"Tyler!" Stacey said, smiling at him sweetly.

"What?" Tyler asked, over–pissed. He threw a glance towards Jeremy and Cowry and found that Jeremy was trying hard not to look at him. He smirked, so Jeremy still wanted him then.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Tyler stepped closer to Stacey, leering at her.

"Nothing much, why?" Stacey smirked at Tyler, keeping that sweet innocent smile, noticing Tyler's advances.

"Trouble in paradise?" the girl grinned with a raised brow.

"I suppose."

"So, what? You think I'm your fall–back chick just because you and your secret lover are having troubles. You think I'm going to jump at the chance to be with you again? Do you think I'm your rebound girl or something?" Tyler chuckled.

"Never." Stacey kept her smirk.

"Hmm…" Tyler threw a slight glance to where Jeremy and Cowry, to find that Jeremy was staring point blank at him now. "Well, Mister Lockwood, I'm not a rebound girl!"

"If you say so…"

"I'm leaving now, Tyler, don't wait for me." Tyler laughed as Stacey walked off. Tyler turned to where Jeremy and found him sitting on the floor, curled up and looking like he was in pain. Tyler frowned and rushed to where Jeremy was sitting.

"Jer…" Tyler whispered, wrapping his arms around his Mate tightly, he almost broke feeling his Mate shiver against him. "Jer, what's going on? Please, Jer, tell me."

"It's nothing," Jeremy whispered, voice choked.

"It's not 'nothing', Jeremy, please tell me."

"Forget about it, Tyler, it's nothing." Tyler pulled Jeremy up and started dragging him towards his car. "What are you doing?" Tyler didn't reply, he got Jeremy into the car then also got in and drove away from the school. "Tyler— —"

"Wait!" Tyler almost growled. Jeremy kept quiet until finally they reached Tyler's house. Tyler stopped the car then pulled Jeremy out and into the house. He dragged the younger boy all the way to his room. He shut the door then made Jeremy sit on the bed.

"Ty— —"

"Now then! Tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing."

"I know it's not 'nothing'! What's going on, Jeremy? You've been avoiding me all week. What's going on?" Jeremy looked down, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it." Tyler looked at Jeremy for a good five minutes then sighed and knelt in front of his Mate, touching his face gently.

"What happened, Jer? Please tell me."

"It's nothing, Tyler, forget about it."

"It's not _'nothing'_, Jer. Why are you avoiding me? You're not wearing your armlet or your ring. Is it…" Tyler took a deep breath. "Are you regretting this?" Jeremy looked up, shock all over his face.

"What?!"

"I understand if you do Jer, I mean, why would you want to be with me after— —" Jeremy pounced Tyler, getting his arms around the tanned boy and crushing his lips against the Wolf's. They toppled over onto the floor but didn't stop the kiss.

Tyler easily flipped them over and took control of the kiss. Jeremy let out a groan. Tyler continued to devour Jeremy's mouth and ground harshly while the younger boy writhing beneath him. Tyler ripped off Jeremy's hoody and shirt and also removed his own, wanting skin–on–skin contact. They continued to kiss each other hungrily till they were forced to pull away, breathing heavily.

"Jer— —"

"Don't ever…" Jeremy breathed. "Don't ever say that again. I do not regret this, us. I–I love you." Tyler smiled, kissing Jeremy again.

"Jer," Tyler whispered, against Jeremy's ear, kissing along Jeremy's neck.

"Hmm…"

"I don't like seeing you hurt…"

"Do you like Stacey?"

"No."

"Didn't take you long to answer."

Tyler just shrugged. It was true. He didn't really feel anything for Stacey. He'd wanted to ask Jeremy out but had chickened out big time and had decided to ask about Stacey instead. And besides, he'd gotten the answers he'd needed from Jeremy anyway.

"Did you even like her to start with?"

"Nope. I was actually trying to make you jealous." Jeremy chuckled but it turned to a groan when Tyler gently bit down on his Mark. "But then…"

"But then it backfired?"

"Yep, coz you started going out with _Cowry_." Tyler said the name with a low, angry growl. Jeremy snorted. "Did you like him?"

"Yeah… He's okay."

"Hmm…"

Jeremy chuckled but it was once more turned into a groan because of the delicious things Tyler was doing to Jeremy's neck.

"Okay…"

"Jealous?"

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Coz I got you at the end." Jeremy laughed, pushing Tyler off him. They both sat up.

"Didn't you have football practice or something today?"

"I had more important things to take care of, Jer." Jeremy blushed.

"Whatever!"

"Hey, Jer…"

"Yeah, Ty?"

"I need… I need you to look after yourself okay?"

"Why? What's up?" Tyler shook his head.

"Just look after yourself."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"After you." Jeremy shrugged. "Please just tell me, please."

"It's…" Jeremy sighed. "It's over." Tyler could smell the lie rolling off Jeremy's skin.

"No it's not, Jer, whatever it is, it's bothering you. Please just tell me." Jeremy was quiet for a while, contemplating whether to tell Tyler or not. Jeremy let out another sigh.

"I got a text," he muttered.

"And?" Jeremy shrugged.

"And nothing."

"That's a lie and we both know it."

"It just said some stuff, Ty, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Was it Stacey?"

"What?" Jeremy was more than surprised when Tyler asked. How could he have known?

"Was the text from Stacey?"

"Well… um…"

"It was, wasn't it?" Jeremy nodded. Tyler breathed in deeply, trying to control himself.

"Ty— —"

"Is that why you've been avoiding me? Why you stopped wearing the armlet? Why you aren't wearing the ring?" Jeremy sighed.

"Forget about it, Tyler. It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'! Did she threaten you?"

"Ty— —"

"Did she?"

"She might've. It doesn't matter anymore. Just let it go."

"No! She has no right to threaten you!"

"Let it go!"

"I'm going to kill her and Cowry."

"What? What does Mike have to do with this?"

"I heard him and Stacey talking. They're planning something."

"Oh? Did you tell Bonnie and Jules?"

"Bonnie's avoiding me too, Jules brushed it off."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We'll wait till they put their plan to action then I'll get rid of them."

"You can't seriously be thinking of killing them. There's two of them and one of you, and they might have some kind of weapon that'll kill you."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of them, Jeremy… Just let them think your still clueless okay. They're planning on doing something this weekend."

"Ty…"

"We have to. No one else will." Jeremy sighed.

"What if you get hurt? What if they…" Jeremy swallowed. "What if they kill you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Jeremy didn't like the idea, but he knew he couldn't convince Tyler to not go through with his plans.

"Fine."

"Good!" Tyler gently pushed Jeremy onto his back and they once more made out, still on the floor, till Tyler's mother walked in on them and finally getting to officially meet Jeremy… even if it was awkward.

ooooo

It was a warm sunny Friday. Jeremy and Michael had gone to Jeremy's house and were now sitting out on the garden at Jeremy's house. They were currently cuddling—though it was really uncomfortable for Jeremy because of the shit he knew about Mike—soaking up the sun.

Mike had been trying to convince Jeremy to go with him for a little 'woodland adventure' on the weekend. Jeremy had to pull out all his acting skills and fake like he didn't know that Mike probably had some hidden agenda. After much 'reluctance' Jeremy finally agreed to go for the woodland adventure with his boyfriend (?) on Saturday.

"So you promise you won't disappoint me?" Mike asked. Jeremy chuckled.

"I promise Mike," Jeremy said. "I'll be there. So it's tomorrow… at around two?"

"Yeah…"

"So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope, it's a surprise, Jer. All you need to know is that it's an adventure." Jeremy faked a sigh.

"Fine… I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep… Well I gotta get to practise, Jer, or coach is going to skin me alive, I'll talk later."

"Okay. Have fun… Oh, and do break a leg."

"Oh, ha–ha, Gilbert." Jeremy smirked.

The two boys got up from the grass and stretched. Mike pulled Jeremy to him then looked down and smiled at the younger boy.

"So remember, tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow." Mike smiled then gently kissed Jeremy.

"Later, Gilbert."

"Bye, Mike." Mike left after saying goodbye to Elena and Jenna. Jeremy sighed, sitting back down on the grass, touching Tyler's armlet—that he'd put on as soon as he'd gotten home after his little breakdown.

"Hey, Jer," Elena said, sitting beside her brother.

"Hey, Len." Jeremy saw Elena stare at him calculatedly. "What?"

"What's going on between you and Mike?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem… distant, like, it's not the same anymore." Jeremy shrugged. Of course Elena would notice that.

"I didn't notice anything had changed."

"Well it has, Jer. I don't know…"

"You're probably just over analysing everything, Elena." Elena nodded, not really convinced.

"Okay… if you say so."

"Yeah… I'm going out with Mike tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… Hiking, I think."

"You don't hike, Jer."

"So? I'll suck it up." Elena scrunched up her nose. "Oh come on, Len, that's not what I meant." Elena laughed.

"I know. I just, I couldn't help it okay? Sue me!" They both chuckled.

"You hungry?"

"Nah, Mike and I already had lunch."

"Oh, okay." Elena got up.

"Toasted sandwich will do." Elena smiled.

"Toasted sandwich it is!" They both walked to the kitchen. Elena made them both sandwiches. She placed Jeremy's plate before him and they started eating.

Elena was busy enjoying her ham, cheese and tomato toasted sandwich when she spotted the armlet on Jeremy's wrist. Elena frowned, she recognised the armlet quickly and she wondered why her brother was wearing it.

"Hey, uh Jer…" she said cautiously. Jeremy looked up at his sister, enjoying his own chicken and mayo sandwich.

"Hmm…?"

"Why do you have Tyler's armlet?" Jeremy looked down at his arm to find that the armlet was slightly showing. He breathed in and out deeply and worked out a quick lie.

"I found it today after school and picked it up."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"You know how I lose stuff, Elena. I figured that if I kept it on I wouldn't lose it and I'd remember to give it to Tyler on Monday." Elena nodded, though she didn't look too convinced.

"Okay…"

"Well… I'm going to go do my homework now."

"On Friday, Jeremy? Really?"

"I'm turning on a new leaf… That's what they say right?" Elena laughed.

"Well I'm proud of you, bro."

"I'm proud of me too." Elena kissed her brothers forehead then Jeremy left and went to his room to begin on his homework.

ooooo

Jeremy was a little over anxious on Saturday morning. He didn't like what Tyler was planning on doing. He didn't want to put his Mate in any danger and what Tyler wanted to do was very dangerous. They didn't even know how dangerous Stacey and Michael were. Jeremy really wished he could talk Tyler out of this somehow. But he knew his arguments would be futile, Tyler was stubborn!

Jeremy made his way downstairs slowly. He was feeling nauseous and he really wasn't hungry for anything. Elena and Stefan were in the kitchen too. Stefan sniffed slightly and looked at Jeremy in surprise. Jeremy avoided Stefan's eyes.

"Good morning," Elena greeted, smiling at her brother brightly.

"Morning," Jeremy replied. He got a bowl, cereal and milk. He sat down and began to slowly make his breakfast, even though he wasn't so hungry he knew he'd have to force it down or else Elena would worry about him again and he didn't want her to keep worrying about him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just don't know if I want to go hiking." Elena laughed.

"Faking sickness isn't going to get you out of this one, Jer."

"That's what annoys me." Elena laughed again, smacking her brother's cheek gently.

"Well you promised him didn't you? I guess you just have to 'suck it up' and do this."

"Aw, Elena…"

"What, you said it." Jeremy actually laughed.

"You're so disgusting!"

"Mmhmm! Anyway, I'll be right back; I'm just going to get my bag. Stefan and I are going to be out all day." Jeremy nodded.

"Okay." Elena disappeared upstairs. Stefan turned to Jeremy and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You stink like Tyler Lockwood," he said. "Do I want to know why?" Jeremy shrugged, looking down at his cereal.

"Not really, no."

"Let me guess, he Claimed you and now you're Mated?" Jeremy looked up in surprise.

"And you know this how?" Stefan touched his nose.

"Are you sure about this, Jeremy?"

"Yes."

"Elena isn't going to be happy."

"She won't know unless you tell her."

"I'm not, but you're going to have to, aren't you?" Jeremy shrugged.

"Maybe." Stefan sighed.

"Just be sure of this, Jeremy."

"I am." Stefan nodded.

"Fine, I'll respect that. What about Michael?" Jeremy shrugged.

"I can't do anything about that."

"You should end it, don't string him along."

"I know. I'll break up with him when I'm ready to tell everyone the truth."

"Fine, it's your choice, and I'll respect your choice."

"Thanks." Elena came into the kitchen and both boys fell quiet, Stefan smiling at Elena and Jeremy continuing to eat his cereal. Elena looked at each boy with narrowed eyes.

"What were you talking about?" she asked.

"How long you were taking," both boys said. They chuckled at the fact that they had the same excuse.

"Oh come on, I didn't take that long."

"Sure, Len," Jeremy said.

"Shut up! Anyway, let's go, Stefan. I'll see you later, Jer… and don't ditch Cowry." Jeremy rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever you say, Len." Elena laughed and she and Stefan left the house. Jeremy got up and washed his dish then went upstairs to finish his homework which was just something he was doing to calm down his nerves.

At one–thirty Jeremy left the house and made his way to the woods where he was supposed to meet Michael. At this point Jeremy was so nervous he was actually shaking. He wondered why he'd even agreed to do this. Someone could die and it would probably be his fault too. Being piggy–in–the–middle sucked!

"I almost thought you were standing me up," Michael said, faking a sad pout. Jeremy turned in surprise to find his 'boyfriend' leaning against a tree.

"I considered it," Jeremy replied easily. It was said easily because it was the truth.

"Aw, Jer, don't be mean." Jeremy forced a smirk.

"Come on then, let's get this… 'surprise' over and done with." Mike also smirked.

"Impatient much?" Michael walked over to Jeremy and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "I missed you last night."

"Sure you did."

"So rude you are." Jeremy chuckled. Mike pulled away and took Jeremy's hand. "Come on, let's get this party started."

"Party…?"

"Shut up, Jer." Mike rolled his eyes then began to drag Jeremy deeper into the woods. "Almost there." When Michael said this, Jeremy got even more nervous. He was actually considering turning back and making up some excuse. Jeremy really, really didn't want to do this.

The boys finally reached their destination and Jeremy was surprised to find that Jules and her pack, Bonnie, Damon and Caroline were there, along with Tyler and Stacey. They all seemed to have been waiting for him and Michael to arrive. Tyler moved forward, pushing Michael away from Jeremy and taking the hand Michael had been holding.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked. Jeremy looked at everyone in confusion.

"I'm confused," Jeremy finally said.

"Apparently, Michael is part of Jules's Pack."

"And you didn't know this how?"

"Never saw him at her Pack meetings."

"Oh… But I'm still confused." Tyler rolled his eyes. He kissed Jeremy gently then stepped back.

"Doesn't matter," Stacey said. "I'll explain when we're all here." Elena broke into the treeline followed close by, by Stefan. She looked all kinds of crazy. She spotted Jeremy and rushed to him, throwing her arms around her brother.

"Um…"

"What happened?" she asked Mike. "What is this thing about Jeremy being in danger?"

"Oh…" Stacey said sheepishly, raising a hand. "That would be my fault." Elena glared at Stacey.

"What?"

"Well… Since everyone is here… Let's get started…" Stacey looked at everyone. "The reason we're all here today is because of impending danger that involves Tyler and Jeremy, and— —"

"What's Jeremy got to do with this?" Elena interrupted.

"Well…" Stacey looked at Jules who shrugged. "Tyler and Jeremy are… Mates."

"What?!"

"Tyler Claimed Jeremy as his and they've already completed the Mating so you can't do anything about it now. Jeremy and Tyler are together and they are engaged to get married, but I don't know when."

"WHAT?!" Elena exploded. She turned to Jeremy. "You're with Tyler?!" Elena asked angrily her brother. "Tyler Lockwood? As in, the same guy who used to make your life a living hell? You're with him? Jeremy, have you lost your mind?! Are you completely crazy?!" Tyler growled and stepped forward but Jeremy stopped him.

"Don't," he said gently. Tyler breathed in deeply.

"Jeremy, how stupid can you be? How immature? Mike was great for you, but you just had to go for that stupid— —" Stefan put his hand over Elena's mouth. He knew that Jeremy could only do so much to control Tyler's growing anger.

"Are we done with the rants?" Stacey asked. She looked around once more then nodded. "Okay then. I'd like to start by formally introducing myself. My name is Anna–Maria Saltskovi."

"Wait…" Damon said, holding a hand up and stopping the girl. "Saltskovi, as in _thee _Saltskovi?"

"If there aren't any others in the world, then yes, the same one."

"You're part of the same Saltskovi that hunt Vampires?"

"Not only Vampires, but yes, I guess I am part of that Saltskovi."

"Hmm!"

"Any more questions? No?" No one said anything. "Good! Well then, let's begin the explanation shall we? Many years ago, one Maximus Lockwood happened to fall in love with a young lady who went by the name of Loretta. She was okay–ish, a good wife, a good mother and so such."

"Does this story have a point?" Damon interrupted. "Some of us have other things to do."

"Don't interrupt me, Mister Salvatore, it's rude." Damon rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Anyway… What people didn't know until much later was that Loretta was psycho."

"Can we just get to the point," Jules interrupted. Stacey—Anna–Maria; narrowed her eyes at Jules but sighed.

"Fine! The point. So most of us here know what Maximus looked like right?" Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Jules and Jeremy nodded. "Those of you who don't… He looks exactly like Tyler, but with green eyes. Right… Anyway… Loretta was admitted to an asylum when her coo–coo–ness returned. She'd accidently killed her husband while in some crazy hallucination about something chasing her, trying to kill her, or so the story goes. So the Lockwood's sent her to the coo–coo house.

"While there they found that she possessed some pretty strong Magick. And when they went to the hospital to confront her about this, they found… she was gone. Poof; disappeared and in her place was a letter.

"In that letter she wrote that she would come back and she would do anything in her power to have her love back and they would live happily together again because to her, her husband didn't die, but was taken away by the family because they were jealous of the love she shared with the man. She believed that they were jealous that they were going to lose Maximus to her so they sent her away and took him back.

"Now, my family from them times, who worked at the asylum decided that she was a danger and that she needed to be… terminated. We've been tracking her down for years. Now we find that she's here, and she thinks she's found her love again.

"That's pretty much why she's after Jeremy, because she thinks that Jeremy is replacing her in 'Maximus's' heart. Now… we are gathered here today, to discuss how we're gonna get her and get rid of her once and for all! Because if we don't… Jeremy will most likely end up dead!" Everyone was quiet for a long while, absorbing all the information.

"And how do get rid of her?" Jeremy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I have no idea yet. But I do know how we can confuse her."

"How?" Caroline asked.

"We need to mask Tyler's scent on Jeremy."

"And how do we do that exactly?" Damon asked with a raised brow. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but Jeremy reeks like Tyler Lockwood. How are you planning on hiding his scent exactly?"

"Mike!"

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Mike is going to… rub himself all over Jeremy to hide the scent."

"Hell no!" Tyler just about growled taking Jeremy's hand possessively because he was not about to let Michael fucking Cowry get anywhere _near_ his Mate.

"Hell yes. Unless you want to have an 'In loving memory of Jeremy Gilbert', I suggest you tell that Wolf of yours to get over its obsessive possessiveness."

"I'm not allowing Cowry to be all over my Mate!"

"It's his funeral then." Tyler looked from Jeremy to Mike. He reluctantly let go of Jeremy's hand.

"Fine. But if he," Tyler pointed at Mike, "does anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Whatever… Michael?" Mike nodded then stepped closer to Jeremy. Tyler growled.

"Please hold him back," Mike said uncomfortably. Two of the guys in Jules Pack held Tyler back by his arms.

"Ready, Cowry?" Jules asked. Mike swallowed then cautiously touched Jeremy's shoulder. Tyler growled and tried to step forward, but the two guys held him back. "Would it be better if you looked away, Lockwood?"

"No," Tyler growled through clenched teeth. "I wanna see what Cowry's doing."

"Then shut up and let him do it." Tyler breathed in deeply then nodded. Mike touched Jeremy once more. Tyler swallowed down a growl, preferring to look away because he couldn't stand looking at another person rubbing themselves all over his Mate, let alone _touching_ him.

Mike began to rub his hands and body all around Jeremy's, making sure to keep his eyes on Tyler at all times. He didn't want to make any mistakes with this. He knew exactly how protective a Wolf could be when it came to his or her Mate.

"Okay," Mike said when he was done. He stepped away from Jeremy. Jules sniffed and nodded.

"Though it's not completely gone," Jules said. "But that could easily be mistaken as something from a fight." Sta–Anna–Maria nodded.

"Good!" Anna–Maria said. "Now then. I was serious about the keeping away thing, though I probably over did it and was harsh, which I'm sorry for. Jeremy, I know it's gonna suck, but you and Tyler have got to keep away till Bonnie and I have figured out a way to get rid of Loretta, or at least to lure her away from you two." The boys nodded, though they didn't like the idea. "Good."

"What if she finds out that we're misleading her?" Elena asked. "Jeremy will be in danger, he _is_ in danger."

"Relax, princess; we'll do everything we can."

"What if it's not enough?" Anna–Maria rolled her eyes.

"Then cross your fingers and hope it is." Elena was about to say something but Anna interrupted with a loud, "ANYWAY! I think its best everyone goes home now."

"Can I at least say goodbye to Jeremy?" Tyler asked. He was still being held back.

"Ah… do think I'm an idiot Lockwood. I know that you hate that it's not your scent that's dominating Jeremy's body right now, but you're just going to have to get over that now." Tyler glared at Sta–Anna–Maria.

"Demon!" She smiled.

"I've been called worse. Well then, go home now. Bonnie and I will do all we can." Everyone left the woods. Jeremy left with Elena, Stefan and Caroline—Stefan and Caroline being there to be extra protection for Jeremy in case Tyler got loose and tried to chase after the group.

The whole way to the car nobody said a word. They all got into Stefan's car in silence and he drove them to the Gilbert household. Elena and Jeremy got out the car—Elena kissing Stefan goodbye—and they walked into the house, still in silence. But as soon as Jeremy shut the door Elena turned and glared at him.

"What the hell was that Jeremy?!" the girl exploded. Jeremy sighed. He leaned back on the door, looking down at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me about Tyler, Jeremy? Are you completely crazy about this? Are you psychotic? This is Tyler we're talking about! Tyler! How could you not tell me?!" Jeremy didn't answer. "I thought we were closer than that? I thought we could tell each other anything."

"I know, Len, I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but…" Jeremy trailed off. Elena sighed. She knew she couldn't do anything about Tyler and Jeremy now. She just had to accept.

"But you knew I'd freak out."

"Yeah… And I didn't want you to have to worry about me." Elena nodded.

"Are you sure about Tyler, Jer? I don't want you to get hurt because of him. I'll kill him if he hurts you!"

"I am sure, and I know he won't hurt me."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay… Then I'm happy for you and I completely support you." Jeremy smiled then hugged his sister.

"Thanks, Len, you're the best." Elena smiled.

"I know. I love you, Jer."

"I love you too, Len." They hugged.

"So you and Tyler really…"

"Don't start!" Elena laughed.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to make lunch." Jeremy nodded and followed his sister to the kitchen, smiling slightly.

""

Loretta Lockwood stood in the distance, looking down at the group of teenagers in the woods. She could instantly recognise the Saltskovi girl, she'd been dodging them for years now and she'd be damned if they caught her and once more took her away from her Maximus.

And there Maximus was too. He might be missing his beautiful bright green eyes, but now he had chocolate brown ones and Loretta couldn't help but like these more. What bothered Loretta though was the boy Maximus was touching. They seemed too comfortable together, like they were—

Loretta shook her head. No, Maximus couldn't have replaced her for a man. That would be ridiculous. Maximus wasn't… Loretta gasped as she saw her Maximus kiss the boy. She felt anger radiate through her body. _NO!_ Her Maximus was NOT with this boy. Her Maximus would never. It was the boy. The boy was probably using some type of Magick to get Maximus; Loretta wouldn't be surprised if the other Lockwood's had something to do with this.

Now Loretta knew she had to act soon. Those damn Lockwood's and Saltskovi's were going to pay for taking her away from her Mate! And she also had to get rid of that damn boy!

Loretta turned on her heals and walked away, already formulating a plan on how to get rid of all her enemies once and for all!

…**TBC…**

So… I hope this was good enough for you guys not to kill me for taking so long to update this story. I promise it wasn't intentional. But yeah… I need ideas for the next chapter, anyone got something for me? *smiles sweetly*

**Anywhoo…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	19. Can't Keep Away From What Is Mine

RE–EDITED!

A/N: This is for foshizzledizzle13 coz you sorta gave me the idea for this chapter… Thank you lovelie… And thank you to everyone else who's still following this story and hasn't given up on me yet. I love you all 5much!

Disclaimer: I wish!

MINE: Can't Keep Away From What Is Mine…

Tyler let out an agitated growl. Why was everyone suddenly on Stacey or Anna–Maria or whoever she wants to be side?! She was so horrible to Jeremy! How do they know that she isn't just making up that story to get to Tyler and kill him? Honestly? Nowhere in the Lockwood history books did it say anything about Loretta being a crazy Witch. But then again, Tyler didn't know he could turn into a Wolf during the Full Moon till after his dad died. But still!

"Ugh!" Tyler muttered, hands balled up in fists. This was fucking irritating! It hadn't even been a day and Tyler was already getting restless. He doubted he could last a week without so much as touching Jeremy… And right now he really did want to touch his Mate.

Another growl was let out. Tyler could still remember Cowry's scent all over Jeremy. It was horrible! Tyler could literally feel the pain of someone who'd been cheated on. He knew Jeremy would never, but still, it had still hurt to watch Cowry and to smell Cowry's scent on Jeremy.

Tyler had tried to convince himself over and over that Jeremy didn't, wasn't, _wouldn't_ cheat on him, that this was being done to protect Jeremy. Tyler knew that Jeremy didn't want Cowry's scent on his body. He knew that Jeremy was uncomfortable with this and didn't want it, just like Tyler, but it had to be done.

Tyler just had to except the fact that he was going to have to stay away from Jeremy for however long he was supposed to, to keep him safe. He had to just suck it up and deal with it!

But by hell it was hard. Just the idea of having to stay away from Jeremy for any amount of time was too much for Tyler, he just had to be with Jeremy, even for a minute, just to touch him, scent him.

Tyler got up from his desk, grabbed his hoody and made his way out his room and down the stairs. Just as he was about to get out the house he heard someone clear their throat. Tyler dropped his hands and turned around slowly.

"And where are we off to in such a hurry?" Mrs Lockwood asked, move to stand before her son, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I was just going for a run," Tyler lied.

"Yeah… Do you see stupid written across my forehead?"

Tyler _was_ tempted to say just because he was annoyed, but instead he said, "No."

"Then do you really expect me to believe that you were going for a run?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't. I got strict instructions to keep you in the house for the rest of the weekend. I'm also to drop you off at school tomorrow and to pick you up after."

"What else did they tell you?"

"That your great–grandmother is after you because she thinks your Maximus."

"Oh…"

"It's for the best, Tyler. We know it sucks that you have to be away from your Mate, but it's for his own safety. We don't know what Loretta's capable of so we have to play it safe."

"Ugh! I can't believe you took their side."

"It's for your Mate's safety, Tyler."

"But I have to see him, mom. It's important."

"It's only a few days, Tyler. You'll live."

"I don't think so."

"I do. Come on, don't you have other things to do? You could call Matt. You two haven't hung out in a long while right? You can hang out with him."

"I don't want to hang out with Matt, I have to see Jeremy!"

"Matt is your best friend, Tyler. You're just freaking out. You can call Jeremy tonight."

"I'd much rather stay in my room."

"I'd much rather you went somewhere with Matt and your other friends." Tyler sighed because he knew he wasn't going to win this argument with his mother.

"Fine!" His mother smiled.

"Good boy." She kissed his forehead. "Matt will be here in ten minutes." She walked away before Tyler could say anything. Tyler huffed, not surprised that his mother had called Matt. Someone knocked on the door. Tyler turned and opened it to find Matt standing there.

"Hey, man," Matt said, smiling at his best friend.

"Hey, Matt," Tyler said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess." They left the house and got into Matt's car. "Where're we headed?"

"One of the guys in one of my classes is throwing a party, parents are out of town."

"Oh… Cool."

"So… About this mystery guy…"

"I'll tell you some other time, Matt."

"Hmm, yeah… Sure." They were quiet as Matt drove them to the party.

ooooo

The party had been a drag… well to Tyler anyway. He'd been hoping that Jeremy would also be there, but the kid had been a no show, which sucked big time for Tyler.

Tyler had spent the better half of the night moping on a couch in the corner. He really didn't want to be at the stupid party without Jeremy. He did try to escape a few times but every time one of Jules Pack Mates—who'd invited themselves to the party because they just kept doing that—would stop him. It was really annoying.

After a few more failed escapes, Tyler gave up and continued to mope till Jules dragged him home and her and her Pack camped around the house to make sure Tyler didn't try to escape and go find Jeremy.

Tyler tried to phone Jeremy in the middle of the night but Elena picked up and told him not to call coz it'd be too dangerous. Tyler wanted to strangle her pretty little neck till it snapped. But he couldn't do that, it'd kill Jeremy. So Tyler went to bed grumpy and gloomy. He'd just found out that he could neither touch nor speak to Jeremy 'for a while' because 'it would be too dangerous'.

Tyler officially hated Loretta with a passion!

"_If I find you Loretta, I'm going to kill you myself!"_ Tyler thought as he fell asleep.

ooooo

Tyler was going to murder someone and it wasn't going to be pretty! For the past ten minutes Tyler had been glaring daggers into Cowry's back. The asshole was standing there with Jeremy, acting all lovey–dovey. It was sickening! Tyler wanted to march right up to that asshole and punch the shit out of him! And that's exactly what he was going to do!

Tyler banged his locker shut then began to make his way to where Cowry and Jeremy were standing. Before he could get there, someone grabbed his arm and turned him around so he was facing away from the 'love birds'.

"Ub–ub–ub," Caroline said. "There will be none of that." Tyler growled, it was low enough only for him and Caroline to hear.

"Let me go, Forbes," Tyler said through clenched teeth.

"We're helping you here. You can't do this."

"Let–me–go."

"No!" Tyler growled again.

"Caroline…"

"Look, I'm not going to let you put his life in danger just because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I just…"

"'You just' nothing!"

"It's been a week and half already. You seriously can't be stopping me from speaking to him."

"I may be blonde, Lockwood, but I'm not stupid. I know you were going to damage Mike."

"So?"

"Seriously?" Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend. Tyler looked around the hall. He could spot Jules crew—who'd joined the school the week before—standing at random places, throwing careful glances at Tyler with Caroline. "Don't make this hard, Tyler, just let it be."

"I can't fucking let it be! I need him!"

"I know it sucks, but you have to suck it up."

"Why is it taking so long to find her?!"

"Well…"

"Well what?" The bell rang.

"I have to go." Tyler grabbed Caroline's arm before she could flee.

"'Well…' what Forbes?"

"Well she went missing."

"What?!"

"Yeah… They tracked her but then she disappeared, they think she left town."

"Then why can't I be with J…" Tyler cleared his throat and looked around to find everyone walking to their classes.

"Because they aren't sure if she's really gone or if it's just a trick. Just give them a few more days okay?" Tyler huffed.

"Fine! Whatever!" Tyler huffed once more then made his way to his class.

ooooo

Another gruesomely slow week went by with everyone doing everything they could to keep Tyler away from Jeremy. It fricking hurt and it sucked big time. Tyler was actually getting depressed.

It worried everyone but they just couldn't let him be with Jeremy. Not when they didn't know where Loretta was. It was too risky to let Tyler and Jeremy to be together, even for a few moments because they didn't know if she had people on the lookout or not.

As much as Tyler hated being away from his Mate, he'd just have to deal with it because he wanted to keep Jeremy safe!

ooooo

Full Moon… Tyler was dying inside. He'd been kept away from his Mate for a whole month. He felt like his heart was going to give up on him. He'd had one text message from Jeremy in the whole month, and Jeremy had had to work really hard to get Tyler the text. Though it had soothed Tyler a bit, it still hadn't been enough for him—he wanted to hear his Mate's voice.

At the moment though, he couldn't. It was a Full Moon night and Tyler was already locked up in the cellar waiting for the moon to appear. Caroline was somewhere in the woods along with Bonnie, Anna–Maria, Jules and the rest of her Pack, waiting just in case Tyler tried to escape.

Tyler kept pacing up and down the cellar. He felt all shaky and shivery, like he had a fever… Like a druggy in need. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep away. He'd been trying for a month but now it was too much! But he couldn't escape. They were all practically camping everywhere around the woods, all making sure he didn't even try to get to Jeremy's.

Tyler let out a pained growl, falling to his knees and gripping his chest. He felt like his heart was being constricted, like he couldn't breathe! He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to get to Jeremy, his Jeremy, his Mate!

Tyler rubbed his arms roughly breathing in and out deeply, trying hard not to scream. His skin hurt, he felt like there was something crawling underneath it, like it was trying to get out.

The Wolf let out another pained growl. His chest hurt the most. His heart… His lungs… It was too much, worse than his Changing. This was too painful. Tyler had to find Jeremy… And he had to find him NOW!

The teen Wolf got up from the floor and made his way to the bar gate. He looked at them for a moment, examining them. There were areas of the bars that were far more rusted then other and he grabbed them. He broke off the rusted bars easily, then realised that the gate itself was a little loose. He pulled the gate right from its hinges and made his way out. He smiled to himself. First obstacle crossed.

Tyler slowly and cautiously made his way down the dark passage way and slowly crept up the steps leading out the cellar and into the moon lit forest. He looked around the forest, trying to see and scent if anyone was around, if anyone would try to stop him.

_No one!_

Tyler's smile grew, this seemed too easy. He quickly began to run across the forest, stopping every time he heard something, then continuing to run as soon as he figured everything was all clear. He didn't even bother with the looking back part, he looked forward, and if that was clear, he'd keep going.

Finally, Tyler spotted Jeremy's house. He let out a growl that was something between angry and excited. He was angry that he could smell Cowry's scent in _his Mate_'s room but he was more excited because soon _his Mate_ would smell like him.

Tyler easily ran across the yard and jumped up, pushing the slightly opened window fully open then jumping into the room. He let out a needy groan as his Mate's scent filled him. He looked at his beautiful Mate.

Jeremy was lying in bed, fast asleep. He was lying on his back, the covers tossed aside, exposing his beautiful pale, creamy skin. He was wearing Tyler's armlet and engagement ring, which made Tyler smile even more.

Tyler let out another groan as Jeremy moved about slightly letting out a moaned 'Tyler'.

Tyler rushed to Jeremy's bed and gently and carefully got in so as not to wake Jeremy. Tyler slowly crawled up till he was hovering above Jeremy sniffing deeply, letting Jeremy's scent fill his senses.

Jeremy shifted slightly then bumped into Tyler's arm. Tyler moved away quickly so he wouldn't wake his Mate. In his sleepily haze, Jeremy turned and lay on his stomach with one of his legs drawn up.

Tyler smirked. He looked around the room and spotted a pair of scissors. He got off the bed carefully and got the scissors. He hurried back onto the bed then slowly began cutting Jeremy's sleeping shorts.

Tyler swallowed a moan as Jeremy's smooth and perfectly round backside was exposed. The Wolf pushed away the material then bent down then slowly and gently began to kiss down Jeremy's back.

Jeremy let out a soft sigh but didn't wake. Tyler froze and only relaxed when Jeremy didn't wake. He then continued to kiss his way down Jeremy's back. He finally reached those two perfectly round globes. Tyler kissed one, then the other cheek. He smirked as an idea hit him.

Tyler touched Jeremy's cheeks with each hand and pried the cheeks apart with his thumbs. He swallowed back a moan as he watched the exposed pucker flutter slightly. He bent down then slowly licked between the cheeks. He quickly pulled back when Jeremy shuddered, rolling his hips just slightly.

When Jeremy easily fell back to sleep, Tyler moved back to his previous position, but this time he slid his tongue into the tight ring then twisted and turned his tongue. This time Tyler didn't pull away when Jeremy shuddered, he just continued to roll his tongue in his Mate's hungrily twitching hole.

Jeremy let out a gasp as he finally woke, the sensation of being licked open finally registering in his mind. He realise that he hadn't been dreaming and that someone really was doing something amazing to him at the moment, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Ty…" Jeremy moaned in a whisper. He knew that if he made a noise he might alert Elena and she'd freak.

"Hmm…" Tyler hummed. Jeremy let out a haggard breath.

"Wh–what are you doing here…?" Tyler pulled away but quickly replaced his tongue with two fingers. He slithered upwards till his face was aligned with Jeremy's.

"I missed you," the Wolf said quietly. "I needed you."

"I missed and needed you too–oo…" They both shut up and opted to kiss while Tyler continued to stretch his Mate. "In me, in me now!" Tyler added another finger and after a few more minutes of stretching he pulled his fingers out.

"Missed you so much…"

"Missed you, too…" Tyler slipped into Jeremy easily, moving slowly so his Mate could get comfortable being filled. "Carry on… More…" When all of Tyler was in Jeremy he paused. Jeremy got impatient. He clenched his butt and pushed back. Tyler groaned then began to move. The boys moved slowly at first, reminding each other of the other's bodies. Tyler turned Jeremy onto his back, groaning at the feeling of Jeremy's heat still around him.

They continued to move at a slow pace, Tyler rolling his hips into Jeremy, the younger teen biting his bottom lip, trying hard not to be too loud. As they kept moving they began to pick up speed—not fast enough to make too much noise, but fast enough—quietening their moans by kissing each other vigorously.

And finally, after a few more hard and fast thrusts, the boys came simultaneously, whispering each other's names, trying not to make a too much noise. When he finally caught his breath, Tyler moved off of Jeremy, lying beside the younger boy, wrapping his arm around Jeremy's waist, kissing his sweaty shoulder.

"I love you, Jeremy Gilbert."

"I love you too, Tyler Lockwood, so much." Jeremy touched Tyler's cheek gently, smiling at him. The boys snuggled closer to each other than were soon fast asleep, knowing there'd be hell to pay in the morning.

""

Loretta looked down at the picture she had in her hand, then up at the house before her. With a nod—sure that she'd found the right place—Loretta walked into the old Victorian home that had most definitely seen better days. She had a mission and she needed it complete, and she knew only one person who would be able to help her in succeeding!

The woman climbed the creaky steps and walked up to the old wooden steps, searching through rooms for the one she was looking for. She turned the picture in her hand around, looking at the room number and made her way towards it. She smiled when she finally found the one she need. She pushed the door open and she walked inside. The room was dark, heavy curtains drawn to keep the sun out.

"Loretta. What brings you all the way here?" Loretta smiled at the woman who was sitting by her window, looking at the covered windows with a slight frown.

"I need a favour from you," Loretta said, holding a golden necklace up for the other woman to see. The other woman's face pulled into a large feral smirk.

"Oh?" The woman stood gracefully and stepped closer, to see the necklace better.

"Yes. It concerns your doppelgänger…"

…TBC…

Oh yeah! Cliffie!

So yeah, I just couldn't not do that, it was just begging to be done! Whow!

Anywhoo…

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	20. One Step Closer

RE–EDITED!

A/N: (screaming) _OH MY, GOODNESS! 100 REVIEWS… AAHHAAHH… I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! Thank you all so much for the amazing support. You guys are awesome! Aaaaaahh!_

NOTE:

"_anyone at the other end of the line."_

–?– change POV

ooooo time pass

NOTE2: Dear "I like your story" thank you for giving me the correct spelling =). I actually didn't know how to spell the word (#it's not double ganger like how I wrote it, its actually doppelgänger) so I sorta spelt it how I thought it sounded like… *LOL*… But thank you for that info… And I'm glad your liking my lil story =)))) (that's a huge grin right there) MwahzZ

Disclaimer: NoPe

MINE: One Step Closer

"You idiot! You dumb ass! You complete and utter— —"

"Shut up Stacey!" Tyler muttered, holding a cold cool drink can against his bruised forehead.

"My name is _Anna–Maria_! And I can't believe you did that, you stupid asshole!" Anna–Maria had been screaming that from the moment Tyler had walked into his house in the morning. He could honestly say he didn't give a shit what Anna–Maria or Stacey or whoever, thought.

"You hit me on the head with a fricking metal rod, you dumb bitch!"

"Because you acted like an idiot and went to Jeremy's house, _after_ we told you how dangerous that would be! And how the hell did you get out anyway? The Pack was supposed to be looking after you!"

"Call it a Wolf thing," Tyler said, smiling cockily at the blonde. Anna–Maria glared at Tyler. She got up from the kitchen chair and started pacing. She stopped and glared at Tyler once more.

"You're an _IDIOT_!"

"So you keep saying." Anna–Maria huffed then sat down once more, rubbing at her temple.

"Okay. Bonnie and I are going to have to do some serious damage control here. And Mike is going to have to— —"

"Don't you even think about that happening! I'm not allowing that dog to touch my Mate!"

"Well… If you'd kept away like we said, we wouldn't have to do this."

"Sta— —"

"Anna–Maria."

"I don't give a shit if your name is fucking 'flying saucer'. Just listen here. I am not, AM NOT, allowing that asshole to be all over MY MATE again. Got that?! So you can just come up with a better idea!"

"Well _excuse_ me! Am I the one that disobeyed the orders that I was strictly given to protect my Mate? Didn't think so! So you just suck it up and deal with it. Until you learn to follow rules, Mike will definitely be 'all over' your Mate." Tyler growled and got up, the chair falling back and the can colliding with the wall behind Anna–Maria, _just_ missing her head.

"You fucking bastard! You almost hit me with that can!"

"I don't care! I will not allow him to touch Jeremy!"

"Well too bad! I'm calling Mike!"

"Don't you dare call that dog! I'm serious!" Anna–Maria pulled out her cellphone and dialled a number. It rang a few times before it was answered.

"_Hello?"_ Bonnie replied. Tyler visibly relaxed, his body even hurt slightly from being so tense.

"Did you find anything? Do you know how Tyler camouflaged himself, how he got away undetected?"

"_I don't think we'll find anything. I think he was just lucky."_

"But it's gotta be something, Bonnie. It's impossible that one guy could get through that many people without being detected… What if Loretta had something to do with it?"

"_That's what I was thinking too. But then I keep thinking, wouldn't we know if she was back in town? I mean, her Magick and our Magick will clash right?"_

"I don't know…" Bonnie sighed on the other end.

"_I'll keep looking for something. I'll call when I find something."_

"Okay. Later, Bonz."

"_Bye."_ Anna–Maria hung up and looked at Tyler, eyes narrowed.

"How did you do it?" the blonde asked the Wolf. Tyler shrugged.

"I just kept running forward. Maybe Jules and her Pack were too busy in pain from Shifting to notice that I was headed to Jeremy's." Anna–Maria actually considered that, because it could've been a possibility.

"What time did you leave the cell anyway?"

"Uh… it was around midnight. I couldn't Shift."

"Hmm…" Anna–Maria pulled out her cellphone and dialled Jules's number.

"_Yes?" _Jules's voice said over the phone.

"Hey Jules… Is it possible for a Wolf to not Shift during a full moon?"

"_Um… There have been stories."_

"Which say?"

"_It usually involves a Wolf who's been denied contact with his Mate for some reason."_

"Ah… So do you think that's why Tyler didn't Shift yesterday? Because he'd been denied contact with Jeremy and he just needed him?"

"_Yeah… But how'd he get away?"_

"He must've left during the time you guys were Shifting. I don't think it was pure luck."

"_Yeah… Maybe that's it. We are usually in too much pain to concentrate anyway."_

"Well there's our answer. It wasn't luck, just perfect timing."

"_Yeah…"_

"Thanks, Jules, you've been helpful."

"_Sure. Bye."_

"Ciao." Anna–Maria hung up and looked at Tyler. "So you aren't as bad ass as you think?"

"Oh I'm better," Tyler said, mouth pulling into a grin.

"Whatever." Anna–Maria rolled eyes. "Anyway, I'm off to Bonnie's to practise that vanquishing spell. Just pray that Jeremy isn't in any danger because of you."

"Sure…" Tyler got up and began to make his way out the kitchen.

"Oh, and just so you know… Elena is totally going to murder you when she sees you." Anna–Maria laughed then left the house while Tyler went up to his room to nurse his sore head.

–?–

Elena was glaring daggers at her younger brother as he sat at the table eating his breakfast. She still couldn't believe what she'd found that morning when she'd gone to wake Jeremy up. They were both idiots, hormonal little bastards that couldn't even see how much danger they might have possibly put themselves in!

"I'm gonna choke if you keep staring at me like that," Jeremy muttered, not looking up from his cereal.

"I can't believe you!" Elena exploded. "You know you're in danger, yet you just let Tyler come in here and…" Elena took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew she couldn't do anything now, what was done was done and there was no way of taking it back. "I know you missed him, Jer. But we could've arranged something." Jeremy looked up, a brow raised in sardonic curiosity and a scoff escaping his lips before he could stop it.

"Like what? You guys wouldn't even let us call each other. I had to steal my phone back in order to send him one measly 'I love you'."

"I know it's hard. But you can't play with your life like this, Jer. She could come back at any given time and kill you."

"I know, Len, I know. But… you don't know how hard it is to stay away from him."

"I know. I feel like that when Stefan isn't around too. It's hard. But she could come back and hurt you. I'd never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt." Jeremy sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry, okay?" Elena sighed and sat down across from Jeremy.

"Apology except… But you're still grounded."

"Wouldn't expect anything else, Len," Jeremy said smirking. Elena smiled at her little brother.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Elena got up and walked to her brother. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. Jeremy made a face but smiled either way.

"Hey Jeremy."

"What?"

"Could you help me move some boxes into the car?" Jeremy sighed, quickly eating the rest of his cereal.

"Sure Elena." Jeremy got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink then he and Elena went to the living room to get the boxes that had the school dance decorations. The sibling put all the boxes in the trunk of Elena's car.

"Thanks. I'll call if I need anything." Jeremy nodded. "Bye."

"Bye, Len."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't you know me well enough?"

"That's the problem. I know you too well." Jeremy laughed.

"Later."

"Be good."

"Sure." Elena got in her car then started it and drove away. Jeremy sighed then walked back to the house.

ooooo

Jeremy was bored close to tears. He hated being grounded with a passion and with Jenna downstairs he had no chance of escaping. He'd tried to entertain himself with iPM and iMVC but there was nothing interesting being discussed so he logged off. He also tried helping Jenna in the kitchen, but he got tired of that too.

There was absolutely nothing for Jeremy to do. He was tempted to prank call someone, but the idea itself bored Jeremy so he gave up and disappeared to his room to actually do his homework. Three hours later, the homework was done too and Jeremy was once more left with nothing to do. He wanted to die because he was so bored. He decided to try and sleep the boredom away, hoping that would help.

Jeremy lay on his bed motionless. No matter how hard he willed himself to sleep, the damned sleep wouldn't come. He was wide awake and actually full of energy. Jeremy began to twist and turn in his bed, trying to find a different position to sleep in, but still, sleep did not come. Jeremy wanted to cry. He let out a sound of frustration and began attacking his bed, kicking and punching it till he was out of breath and quiet worn out… but still, he was not sleepy.

Jeremy started at his watch at began to count along with the ticks. When he got to three hundred and fifty–six he gave up and picked his cellphone up and began to play music. He pulled out his camera from the bedside table and began taking random pictures of himself pulling stupid faces. He connected his cellphone to his Shox and began dancing around his room taking pictures of himself.

The teen was currently listening to Kings of Leon's 'Use Somebody' when his cellphone started ringing. He pulled it off the Shox and answered.

"Yep?"

"_Hey, Jer, could you do me a huge favour?"_ Elena asked.

"Will it get me out of being grounded?" the teen asked.

"_Um… I'll think about that." _Jeremy sighed. He sat down on his dishevelled bed and continued to take pictures of himself.

"What'd you need?"

"_In my room— —"_

"You're allowing me to go to your room?"

"_Don't get used to it."_

"Aha…."

"_Anyway, in my room, there's a black box on my desk. Could you do me a favour and go get it and bring it to me here at school?"_

"Sure, Elena…"

"_Thanks, bro."_

"Sure…" Jeremy hung up then got up and went up to Elena's room. He didn't spend much time in there—there really wasn't much to look at anyway. He just picked the black box up and left the room. As he was making his way down the steps, someone knocked. Jeremy put the box on the little table at the hall and he opened the door. He took a picture as he opened the door. "Elena? Why the hell are you ringing the doorbell when you can just walk in?"

"Do you have the box?" Elena asked rolling her eyes at her brother. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his sister too.

"Seriously? Sometimes you're too weird, Len."

"Whatever, Jer, just bring me the box."

"You know what, you can come in and get it yourself, I may be grounded but I'm not your slave!"

"Whatever." Elena walked in and grabbed the box. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at his sister then he turned to go back to the living room but before he could begin his walk, something hard hit him on the back of his head and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

'Elena' smiled to herself as she pulled out her cellphone. She quickly dialled the number she needed.

"_Is it done?"_

"Yes. You can come pick us up now."

"_That quick?"_

"He's too easy."

"_Good, I'll be there in five."_

'Elena' easily picked Jeremy's body up and threw it over her shoulder. A car stopped outside and 'Elena' walked out with Jeremy still on her shoulder.

"Katherine, you never seem to disappoint me," Loretta said, smiling at the doppelgänger.

"I am good at what I do," Katherine said smiling. Loretta opened the back door and Katherine placed an unconscious Jeremy in the backseat. She shut the door then hopped on in the driver's seat and Loretta rode as shotgun.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of this… _distraction…_ then I'll have my mate back." Katherine only smiled as she drove away. She knew Loretta was psychotic, but she would do anything in her power to make her doppelgänger's life miserable!

…TBC…

So…? Wha'd'ya think…? Good? Bad? No comment? Comment? Yeah…

Anywhoo…

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	21. Missing

RE–EDITED!

A/N: Hello Earthlings… Firstly, I would just like to apologise to my beautiful readers for the late update… I had writers block for this story (well the end bit was hard) but I have it now. But don't stress, it wasn't major writers block coz I already have the next chapter. Anywhoo… Please… Enjoy

Disclaimer: Then my name would be… Wait… I don't even know who the rightful owners are…

MINE: Missing!

Elena looked down at her watch with a frown. It had been exactly three hours since she'd called Jeremy asking him to bring her black box to school. She wondered what was taking him so long, he should've been here like two hours ago.

The girl looked around the busy gym. The Dance Committee was all there, helping with the prepping of the gym for their annual school dance. Others were there too, including the football team and a few other sports teams and societies that were helping with moving and decorating the hall for the dance.

Elena spotted Tyler, who'd arrived about an hour ago. She wanted to go up to him and give him a piece of her mind, but then she really didn't want a confrontation only to have Jeremy angry at her. And besides, at the moment Tyler looked out of it. He was barely listening to what anyone was saying and he kept sending texts to someone and/or calling them. It was actually kinda off putting to watch.

The teenager sighed then made her way to Tyler as he once again sent a text. She smiled at the rest of the football team as she pulled Tyler away from them and walked them outside to talk to him in private. She heard whispers of 'busted' and 'she's about to tear him a new one' and 'wonder what he did to Gilbert junior this time' from the people around them, but she just rolled her eyes. Elena wasn't bothered, if they assumed that that's why she called Tyler; that was fine with her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, frowning when Tyler once again looked down at his cellphone with a frown. "Tyler— —"

"Where's Jeremy?" Tyler asked, still looking at his cellphone.

"He's at home. He's grounded."

"Hmm!"

"Why?" Tyler typed something quickly then sighed. He bit his bottom lip a few times then he began to pace. Stefan, Bonnie, Anna–Marie, Caroline and Damon—Elena didn't even want to know where he came from—joined them.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked. Elena shrugged, looking at Tyler with worry.

"I've been sending Jeremy texts for the past two hours and he hasn't replied to any one of them," Tyler said, looking down at his cellphone. "Even if he was angry at me for some reason of another, he would've replied to me by now… he always replies." Tyler dialled Jeremy's number and waited while it rang.

"_Hey, this is Jeremy, you know what to do."_

"Voicemail, again!"

"Maybe his phone is switched off," Caroline said. Tyler shook his head.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it, something's very wrong."

"I'll try and call the house," Elena said. She dialled the house number and it rang till it too went into voicemail. She tried a few more times.

"Maybe he's sleeping," Caroline tried again.

"He would've heard the phone though," Elena said. She kept calling the house phone while Tyler called the cellphone again.

"What do we do?"

"I'm going home to go check there."

"We're coming with," Bonnie said. Elena nodded then once more tried to call the house but no one answered. They all rushed to their cars and drove to Elena's house.

The first thing they noticed when they arrived was the open door. Jeremy never left the door opened… for any reason! Elena rushed to the house and called out for Jeremy. No answer came. Jeremy's stereo was on upstairs. Elena looked around, calling out for her brother.

"I'll go check upstairs," Stefan said rushing up.

"I'll check here," Damon said, already going to the living room. Tyler once more tried to call Jeremy but it once again went into voicemail. Tyler threw his phone on the ground in frustration trying to figure out where the hell Jeremy had gone off to.

"Breaking your cellphone isn't going to help us," Anna–Maria said, rolling her eyes at the Wolf.

"Shut up!" Tyler snarled. He sighed then bent down to pick up his cellphone when something caught his eye.

Jeremy's camera! It was under the table. Tyler frowned, picking up the camera and turning it on. He then went to the pictures and the first was of Elena. Tyler's frown deepened. He looked up at Elena then looked down at the picture. The time and date where of that day but how could Elena be in two places at once? Tyler could bet on his life that Elena had been at the school. The outfits weren't alike either.

"He's not upstairs," Stefan said walking back to the group.

"Or anywhere in or around the house or in the back yard," Damon said.

"Shit!" Tyler said as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, almost knocking him unconscious.

"What?" Elena asked, looking at the Wolf who was kneeling on the floor, looking at something.

"I know who took Jeremy…"

"What? Who?" Tyler stood up and handed the camera over to Damon.

"Well you'll never guess who's back to ruin our lives," he said with an eye roll. He turned the camera so everyone could see.

"Katherine!" they all said.

–?–

Jeremy stirred slightly, as he slowly came back to the land of the conscious. The back of his head hurt like crazy and his arms and legs felt a bit numb. The teen tried to get up but found that his arms where tied to something behind him. He opened his eyes and found that he was in a cellar type place that had very bad lighting and felt almost damp, like there was water somewhere close by. Jeremy pulled at the chains that bound his arms, already knowing he wouldn't be able to get free even if he tried. But he couldn't help it. He just had to at least try.

"Don't bother struggling, you aren't going anywhere," a voice that sounded much like Elena's said. Jeremy looked around then spotted the owner of the voice. For a moment he was shocked, then he realised who it was.

"You!" he snarled.

"Me!" Katherine said smirking at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Hmm… Nothing really. It's Loretta who wants you. Well actually, she wants to get rid of you."

"Why?"

"Because you took her Mate."

"I didn't take her Mate. Tyler's my Mate."

"But she doesn't know that. She thinks its Maximus with brown eyes."

"But you know that it's not. Why don't you tell the truth?"

"Because, dear Jeremy, where would the fun be in that?"

"You know the truth." Katherine shrugged.

"So?"

"They'll find me and they'll kill you."

"How?" That was the problem. How? Even he didn't know where he was! And even if they did try to find him, how was he to know that Loretta wasn't hiding him using Magick, like she'd done with herself, it could take them months to find him.

"It doesn't matter. They'll still find you." It was a lie but Jeremy had to keep the faith. Giving up would probably get him killed, but if he kept faith he might have a better chance at staying alive.

"Hmm! If the little baby says so." Katherine got up from whatever it was she'd been sitting on and she made her way over to Jeremy. "If you behave this'll go swiftly, but if you bother me… Let's just say it would've been better off if Loco–Retta finished you off." Jeremy shuddered at the threat. "Glad we're clear." Katherine smiled then turned and left.

Jeremy continued to try and struggle against the chains around his wrists to no avail. He had to get out of here. How? He didn't know yet. But soon. Before 'Loco–Retta' came to kill him for _his_ Mate.

…TBC…

So the last part was a bit dodgy, but I did sorta warn you about that… So yeah…

Anywhoo…

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	22. Gotta Find My Love

RE–EDITED!

A/N: LoL… You guys, I keep spelling the aunt's name as Jenner instead of Jenna. I don't even know why I keep doing that coz I had a friend whose name was Jenna. But yeah… Noted… Aunt's name is Jenna, not Jenner (almost wrote Jenner again at Jenna)… Thanks for that, and for actually reading this… You're all amazing… MwahzZiezZ

Oh, and could someone please tell me what's happening in Vampire Diaries so far, haven't even began to watch it, ay but me!

Disclaimer: noPe

MINE: Gotta Find My Love

Tyler growled once more. He couldn't stop pacing. He needed to find his Mate. He couldn't even form any other thought. All he could think was: 'find Jeremy, find Jeremy; find Jeremy!' At the moment he was fighting ever fibre in his body not to just go off and search for his Mate.

Anna–Maria—that despicable bitch, Tyler wanted to rip her head off her shoulders and throw in a river—had suggested that no one should try and go find Loretta on their own because it would be 'too dangerous'. Tyler was beginning to think that maybe Anna–Maria was helping Loretta or something. That girl was damn cocky, is what she was. She thought she shit ice–cream.

"Pacing isn't helping anyone, Tyler," Anna–Maria said.

"Fuck you!" Tyler growled as he continued to pace.

"You're distracting us."

"If I stop pacing I'm more than likely to just get out of here and go find my Mate myself!"

"With what? We don't even know where they are yet."

"And? Am I supposed to care about that?"

"Where are you gonna start looking, the cemetery?" Tyler stopped pacing to glare at Anna–Maria, hard. "Just sit down and shut up!"

Tyler did as he was told, but the more he sat the more fidgety he got till finally he couldn't take sitting anymore in fear that he might actually start pulling out his hair. He got up with a frustrated growl and he began to pace again.

"Got anything?" Elena asked Bonnie who was doing a type of location spell to try and pin–point where Jeremy was, or at least where he might be.

"No, nothing," Bonnie replied, shaking her head sadly. She too was frustrated because she just couldn't get the spell to work, like someone or something was physically blocking her. "It's like something is blocking me, the location spell is… it's just not giving me anything."

"Keep trying!" Tyler just about shouted. "We have to find him!"

"We're doing the best we can Tyler. We can't just Magickally…" Bonnie trailed off and sighed because that wasn't a valid excuse anymore since she was a Witch. "Just let us do our job."

"Fine!" Everyone was quiet for a while, while Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to do the spell again. Just as she was about to reach the climax of the spell she was distracted by breaking glass. She jumped and opened her eyes to find Tyler breathing heavily with eyes shimmering gold and fangs bared.

"You broke a vase…" Anna–Maria said with a straight face.

"No shit Sherlock," Tyler growled.

"Relax, Tyler," Caroline said. "She's doing the best she can."

"Yet she hasn't found him yet!" Tyler growled punching a hole through the wall. He let out a frustrated growl as he pulled his hand out.

"This isn't easy!" Bonnie snapped. "There's a barrier blocking me from seeing anything. Just… _re_lax."

"How can you keep telling me to fucking 'relax' when my Mate is out there with two crazy bitches that could kill him, huh?! I'm fighting every cell in my body right now, fighting all my instincts that are telling me to run outta here and go search for my Mate! So don't tell me to fucking 'relax' because I'm sorry, but 'relax' walked out the door the minute my Mate was taken!" Bonnie sighed. She understood Tyler was frustrated, it was a Wolf thing; he couldn't help it. But Bonnie couldn't do anything for Tyler if he kept distracting her.

"I'm trying as hard as I can. Try not to distract me or else I'll lose my… signal again." Bonnie was about to begin the spell again when she was interrupted by Anna–Maria.

"You know," Anna–Maria started. "We might never even fin— —" Tyler somehow managed to get over the kitchen island and to Anna–Maria. He slammed her against the wall, hand tightly wrapped around her neck.

"You listen here and you listen closely, you damn _bitch_. I will find him and when I do I'll rip those bitches that took him away from me apart, whether you help me or not. Fucking say one more work and I will rip _your_ neck out with my fucking teeth!" Tyler let her go, leaving her coughing for breath. He didn't even give two shits about her. "I'm going home!"

"Wait!" Bonnie said. Tyler turned and glared at her.

"What?"

"We can't find him without you, Tyler. We need you here."

"Boosting his ego isn't going to help us, Bonnie," Anna–Maria said, crossing her arms over her chest. That bitch! Tyler was honestly contemplating separating her head from her body at that moment. She was no help to anybody and it seemed as though she was just around to kill Tyler's hope in ever finding his Mate. He wouldn't allow the bitch to win though, he'd be damned if he gave up on the love of his life because of some heartless bitch who was making it her mission to destroy Tyler's hope!

"I'm getting bored," Damon said while pulling a face. "Unless someone comes up with a better idea… I think I'll head home too."

"Guys please," Bonnie said helplessly. "We need all the help we can get."

"Damon and Stefan know all the places Katherine's been too right?" Alaric asked, looking at Stefan. He'd been filled in in what was happening and had come over as soon as he could. Jenna was off with some friends so she didn't know what was happening at home. Stefan only shook his head sadly.

"Hardly," he replied. "Katherine could be anywhere in the world. Every time she gets in trouble, she runs as far from the problem as possible, that's always been her thing."

"Maybe she's closer then we think," Elena tried though it was a hopeless thought since they didn't know how close Katherine could be.

"But where?" Everyone fell quiet as they tried to think of the places Katherine could be hiding, well everyone but Tyler, he was busy pacing and growling the whole time till finally he couldn't take it anymore so he just grabbed his keys and left the Gilbert home. He didn't want to breathe the same air as Anna–Maria anymore!

–?–

Katherine sighed and looked down at her manicured nails in utter boredom. She rolled her eyes and sighed again. This was so damn boring! Looking after a prisoner wasn't cool at all. It was a waste of good time. Katherine could think of a lot of things she could do with her time at that moment, things that didn't involve little, tied up boys.

"What time is it?" Jeremy asked tiredly. He'd refused to fall asleep knowing he was stuck in some cellar with two crazies. He hadn't eaten their food either. These loonies could not be trusted… at all! What if they poisoned the food or something? Jeremy wasn't going to take any chances. He didn't trust these two as far as he could throw them.

"Way past your bed time, little boy, don't you think," Katherine replied with a bored tone.

"I wouldn't know now would I?"

"Really?"

"It's not like I have the sun and moon to tell me what time it is."

"Hmm! Are you hungry? Because I'm starving…" Katherine showed her fangs and smirked. Jeremy swallowed. This bitch was crazy enough to kill him, he was sure of it. She'd do anything to hurt her doppelgänger, including killing Jeremy.

"I–I'm good."

"I'm not…" Katherine stepped closer to Jeremy. She crouched down and grabbed Jeremy's hair and pulling it backwards so his neck was exposed to her. Katherine blew gently on Jeremy's neck and grinned when a shudder ripped through his body. "Do you want to live forever, Jeremy?" Katherine whispered against his ear. Jeremy shut his eyes tightly as he felt a fang scrape against his neck. Katherine got ready to bite down, Jeremy bit down on his lip. Jeremy felt Katherine's fangs on his neck; all she had to do was bite down, all she had to do was—

"Katharina (1)!" Loretta's angrily voice broke through the tensed silence that had taken over the room. Katherine pulled away, hissing. Her face went back to normal and she turned to Loretta with a faked smile.

"What?" Katherine asked, sweetly.

"Don't touch him! He's my enemy." Katherine rolled her eyes. This woman was crazier than Katherine was, and that was saying something.

"Whatever." Katherine moved away from Jeremy and went back to her spot. Loretta glared down at Jeremy who looked up at her definitely. He would not let this woman intimidate him. She was carrying an apple in one hand and a knife in the other. She could so easily stab Jeremy with that thing if she wanted to, nobody would stop her, especially not Katherine who was back to staring at her nails in pure boredom.

"I should just kill you off now," Loretta said with an evil little smirk on her face, her eyes glittering maliciously. "Save myself the trouble to do it later…"

"So why don't you do it then?" Jeremy challenged, glaring hard at the woman before him. Loretta only smirked. He was a fighter that was for sure, but he wasn't going to get out of here until she thought it was his time to go. Maybe she wanted to torture him a bit before she got rid of him permanently, that would be nice, teach him about trying to sink his grubby hands into her Mate's body.

"All in good time, dear boy, all in good time." She tapped Jeremy's cheek slightly. The teen pulled away, turning his head from her.

"What does that mean?" the teen asked, frowning.

"Who knows?" Loretta shrugged then turned and turned to leave the cellar. She paused in front of Katherine who looked up at her emotionlessly. "Stay away from _my_ prisoner."

"Whatever," Katherine replied. Loretta gave Jeremy one last glance before turning and leaving the cellar. Katherine shook her head as she opened a blood bag and poured some into a wine glass and started sipping from it. "Not as good as the real thing, but it'll do," she said, holding the glass up and looking at it. "I even warmed it up. That's really smart, right?" The brunette smiled to herself, sipping from the glass again.

"You know, I thought you'd be scarier," Jeremy said lazily, leaning his head against the damp and slightly rotten–smelling wall behind him.

"What was that?"

"I said: I thought you'd be scarier. I know how you're always making yourself scary around the Salvatore brothers and my sister, but you just follow Loretta's orders like you're her bitch or something. What happened to the big bad Katherine that everyone loves to hate?"

"Are you tired, Jeremy? Would you like me to shut you up?" Jeremy smirked but continued on.

"So what? Does she have some kind of power over you? Is that why you're following every order like a good little Vamp?"

"Are you sleepy, Jeremy? I could help you with that. Really, I could."

"I thought you were scarier, you know? You're always making these threats, but now that I actually think about it, you've never really acted on them. All bark and no bite."

"I will make you sleep!"

"Easier said than done, right? Threaten people; make them scared of you without doing much. I should really try that. See if it works as well as it does with you."

"That's it!" Katherine got up and was in Jeremy's face faster than the teen could blink. She gripped Jeremy's hair and yanked it back, exposing his neck, her fangs right by his forcefully exposed neck. "I will kill you if you keep talking," the brunette threatened, her breath hot against Jeremy's neck. The teen swallowed, but kept up his act.

"If you were really going to kill me, Katherine, you would've done it by now." Katherine scraped a fang along Jeremy's neck. The teen fought back a shiver, not wanting to show his fear. "You know clearly that if you kill me she'll kill you. You don't want to take chances. You're nothing but a coward."

"I don't care about her, I'm not afraid of anyone." Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah you do. That's why you haven't killed me yet."

"I'm waiting for the right moment."

"I'm sure you are."

"You know, for someone who's this close to dying, you sure are being one cocky son of a bitch."

"Hey, I'm a teenager who used to take drugs."

"And what is your point exactly?"

"That taught me not to care about much." Katherine did something Jeremy wasn't expecting. She licked his neck. He froze. "What are you doing?"

"I can get you out of here…"

"H–how?" Katherine began to kiss Jeremy's neck. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you."

"How is this helping me?"

"Mates are supposed to be really loyal right?"

"I guess…"

"If she finds us in a compromising position she'll believe that you and Tyler Lockwood aren't Mates and there's a chance she'll let you go."

"Right… I think I'll try my luck at breaking free."

"You're more than likely to die. Don't worry, I have absolutely no attraction towards you, and you have a Mate."

Jeremy was freaking out, he couldn't do this, not with Katherine, his sister's _doppelgänger_, as in the person who looked exactly like his sister."Why help me though?" the asked, trying to distract himself from the woman on top of him.

"As much as I like tormenting perfect little Elena, it just won't be any fun if you're gone."

"What does that mean?" Katherine only chuckled as she continued to kiss along Jeremy's neck and jaw. Katherine sat on Jeremy's lap, straddling him and continued to kiss his neck and jaw. It was so weirdly strange considering she looked like Elena, it was almost like Jeremy was kissing Elena and that was not sexy… at all!

"Just pretend you're enjoying this… You have kissed a girl right?"

"Funny…"

"I'm just making sure you're not completely oblivious to the female anatomy."

"Tyler's going to kill you."

"He'll want to, but then he'll find that I actually saved your life and he'll owe me."

"Aha… You better be faster than him to explain that."

"Heh…"

"This is really awkward."

"You're not even getting aroused. You really are his."

"You look like my sister."

"Of course that's what it is…"

"Katharina!" the unmistakable voice, which belonged to Loretta, hissed. Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance and got off Jeremy. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Katherine replied, putting on a sweet, innocent smile. Loretta glared at Jeremy.

"I see you didn't get a response…" Loretta turned to look at Katherine. "We really need to get rid of him before he puts it in his head that he's really gonna spend the rest of his life with Maximus."

"Mm!" was Katherine's only response, as she pulled a face.

"Come on, I want you to help me with something." Loretta walked out the cellar again, leaving Katherine with a slightly panting Jeremy.

"You couldn't even try!" Katherine hissed angrily to Jeremy before following Loretta out the cellar. Jeremy was surprised at how angrily she was. Why was she angry? Was it true? Could Katherine really be afraid of Loretta? But why?

Jeremy sighed and laid his head back in defeat. Well that didn't go well… at all.

–?–

Tyler finally reached his house. He let out an exhausted sigh as he walked into the house. He was just about to pull off his jacket when his cellphone started ringing in his pocket. Tyler had half a mind to ignore the thing because he didn't have the energy to deal with anyone right at that moment, but thought better of it. He pulled his jacket off, dropping it carelessly on the floor then pulled the cellphone out his pocket and looked at the number.

_Unknown_ the phone flashed. Tyler sighed but answered.

"Hello?"

"_Don't talk, listen."_ The teen looked at his phone in surprise before moving it to his ear.

"Ka–Katherine?"

"_What did I just say?"_

"Sorry."

"_I know where Jeremy is."_

"We know you know. We know you took him."

"_Oh?"_ the woman didn't even sound surprised. It made Tyler wonder if maybe it was her plan all along, that she wanted them to know that she had him.

"Jeremy took a picture of you thinking it was Elena. He dropped the camera when you walloped him."

"_Lucky kid…"_

"Aha…"

"_Anyway… I know how you can get him back or at least get him out of Loco–Retta clutches long enough for your witch to destroy her."_

"Okay…"

"_Were you planning on bringing company?"_

"Yeah, everyone in the know was gonna try and help…"

"_Don't bring them. She'll know if there's more than one person."_

"Right…"

"_How good are you at acting?"_

"Um…"

"_You better hope you're amazing because I have a plan."_

"Which is?"

"_You have to fake that you remember Loco–Retta and that Jeremy was never your Mate."_

"Wait, what?!"

"_You have to break him to save him."_

"What?"

"_I'm not repeating myself, Lockwood."_

"What you're asking me to do… It's impossible. You can't expect me to do something like that to my Mate."

"_Do you want your Mate back?"_

"Of course I do."

"_Then you'll do exactly as I say! No questions."_

"But— —"

"_No questions." _Tyler sighed.

"I'm listening."

"_Good… Oh and just by the way, when you get here don't try and kill me because I did something that I thought would save your boys ass… It didn't… But don't kill me."_

"Right…"

"_Great, now this is the plan…"_

ooooo

"So you know the plan," Katherine asked as soon as Tyler got out of his car, about a half mile from where Jeremy was being held by Loretta. Tyler sniffed her when he found a scent he recognised all too well and he growled smelling Jeremy's scent on her. "You promised not to kill me, relax. If you kill me you won't get your Mate." Tyler let out a sigh, knowing that was true. He had to work with Katherine in order to save his Mate. It was a bad thing, but it was the only thing.

"I don't like this," Tyler said with a shake of his head, thinking over the plan.

"It's going to save Jeremy, you have to." Tyler sighed, biting his lip nervously.

"So she's in the cellar right now?"

"Yep, as planned." Tyler nodded. "When it's over I'll make sure he gets home safely, okay?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"There's a lotta shit that goes on out there, and someday I might need your help." Tyler nodded.

"Obviously," he said. Katherine worked in the I–scratch–your–back basis.

"Ready?" Tyler nodded again then took a deep breath. He wasn't really ready for what he was about to do, but there was no other choice, he needed to save Jeremy. If this was the only way, then so be it.

"Let's get this over with," the Wolf said. Katherine nodded then walked towards the cellar followed closely by Tyler. He didn't want to do this, he hated what he was about to do, but he had to do it, he had to do it to save his Mate, it just had to be done.

—

There was shuffling at the entrance of the cellar and both Jeremy and Loretta looked up. They both gasped as the spotted the person that walked into the damp cellar with Katherine. Jeremy's eyes widened in shock; looking at Katherine who looked quite impressed with herself. It couldn't be… Could it?

"Look who I found wondering the woods," Katherine said simply then went and sat at her usual spot waiting for what was about to take place.

"T–Tyler?" Jeremy stuttered as he looked at his Mate with wide but so very tired eyes. What was Tyler doing here? Where was everyone else?

"Maximus?" Loretta asked at the same time Jeremy had spoken, her voice breaking on the last syllable. Tyler took a deep breath then turned to Loretta and gave her his best smile.

"It's me Rhetti," Tyler said, smiling at the woman.

"Max?" Loretta wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. 'Maximus' stepped closer to the woman; he touched her cheek and smiled. Loretta leaned into the touch, holding her 'Mate's' hand and kissing it gently. "Is it really you, Max?"

"Yes, it is me." Loretta touched 'Maximus's' cheek and gave him a watery smile.

"What…?" Jeremy started looking from Tyler to Loretta to Katherine. Loretta's smile disappeared and she turned to Jeremy then back to Tyler.

"What about him?" she asked. "I thought he was your Mate." 'Maximus' laughed.

"A Human?" 'Maximus' said, sounding appalled by the idea. "As my Mate? Really now, Rhetti, I thought you knew me better than that?"

"But you… You…"

"He's nothing but a silly Human that I kept to entertain myself with."

"Oh?" A smile slowly made its way onto Loretta's face.

"You were gone for such a long time, Rhetti. I looked for you everywhere. I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"So you went for that?" she pointed disgustedly at Jeremy who was sitting on the floor, fighting back tears, looking desperately at Tyler then at Katherine for some type of explanation.

"He bought my act."

"Act?"

"Faking that I wanted him; that I found attractive, that I… Marked and Mated… with him. You know; all that shenanigan."

"So you fooled him into believing you loved him?"

"Precisely." 'Maximus' smiled proudly to himself, looking rather impressed at his work. "How could I ever replace you? You're the love of my life, my only true Mate. That Human was just a… a bed–warmer. You know how lonely one can get. I needed something to keep me warm at night."

"Of all the people you could pick though, why him?"

"He's a social reject, Rhetti, not really a favourite to anyone. Even his own sister can't stand him. If I'd decided to… get rid of him, no one would miss him."

"Oh, you poor thing. You had to suffer so much."

"I know, right? So I did what I had to, to make it as if I accepted him."

"But you didn't?" Loretta smiled.

"Of course not. Look at him. He's needy. I only love you, Rhetti, not some stupid delinquent. He's nothing but a good lay, and it was so easy to bed him once I gave him the idea that he was my Mate. But I thought about you, only about you."

"Really?"

"Honestly." 'Maximus' kissed Loretta gently. "Only you love."

"Y–you're lying," Jeremy's small broken voice came, blinking fast to try chase away the tears that threatened to fall. "You–you don't love her. You love me." 'Maximus' turned to Jeremy, keeping his face mutual—he couldn't mess this up, not now.

"I faked that I loved you. I've only ever loved one person in my life and it's definitely not you."

"But… But you…"

"You're a waste of time and space, Gilbert, the sooner you realise that, the sooner you'll realise that there's no one out there for you."

"You…"

"You were nothing but a play toy to him," Loretta said with a huge smile. "He never loved you! Never will! You're an insolent, bug, a nuisance. You mean nothing to him, your nothing but a bug!"

"He…"

"He's mine and only mine. Like he said, you're a waste of time and space. And you're going die alone, with nothing and no one. The sooner Katharina gets rid of that flimsy Human look alike and your dear aunt, you'll be nothing, even more so then now."

"He…"

"Good bye, Jeremy. Have a… life." Loretta turned to Katherine. "Let him go, I have no use for him anymore." Loretta took Maximus's hand and led him out the cellar.

"He… He…"

Katherine sighed then. She got up from her seat and went over to Jeremy who looked close to breaking down. She undid Jeremy's chains carefully. His wrists were raw from him trying to get himself free from the chains.

"He…"

Katherine wrapped her arms around the teen—finding that he was shaking, breathing shallowly as he tried to fight back tears—and helped him up. "Come on," she said gently. "Let's get you home."

"He doesn't love me…" Jeremy whispered brokenly, looking at nothing in particular. "He never loved me…"

Katherine helped Jeremy out of the cellar and walked him outside and into the back seat of her car. She wrapped an old blanket she had around his shoulder, but the teen didn't even seem to register it.

"He… He doesn't love me…"

Katherine got into the driver seat and started the car. She looked back at Jeremy for a moment then let out a slow, low sigh. "You'll be fine, you'll live."

"I was nothing to him… He used me…"

Katherine let out another sigh before she drove off. She wished there'd been an easier way to do this, but there hadn't, this was the only way. Jeremy had to be broken, he had to believe that Tyler never loved him, that he'd lied. It had to be done, it was the only way Jeremy would've come out alive. It was the only way!

Katherine wasn't as much of a heartless bitch as she made people believe she was. She wanted to save Jeremy, maybe for her own selfish reasons, but she wanted to help. Watching Jeremy break apart hurt, more so than Katherine thought it would. It surprised her to realise how much what was happening to Jeremy at that moment affect her. She embraced it though, if only for a little while.

"You'll be fine," she said quietly. "We're home now, you'll be fine."

–?–

"We're leave in half an hour. Where the hell is Tyler?" Anna–Marie asked with annoyance, looking down at her watch then out the window.

"He isn't picking up," Elena said frustrated, trying to call the Wolf again.

"We're going to have to leave without him."

"We can't just leave him. We need him there." Elena sighed then tried again to call but still there was no answer. Someone rang the bell at the door.

"I'll go get it," Caroline said, hopping off the kitchen counter and rushing to answer the front door. Everyone was quiet. They heard Caroline gasp. "J– Jeremy?"

Everyone rushed to the front door. They all let out shocked gasps as they saw the state Jeremy was in and who was accompanying him. Jeremy's eyes were bloodshot, his face puffy from crying. He had a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek. He was curled in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Katherine had her arm wrapped around him, almost as though she was holding him up—no, she was holding him up.

"Oh my gosh, Jeremy!" Elena rushed to her little brother—Katherine stepped back—and wrapped her arms around him. "Jeremy what happened? Are you okay?"

"He–he hates me, Elena," Jeremy cried into his sister's shoulder, sobs wrenching his body harshly. Elena tightened her hold around her baby brother.

"What? Who hates you, Jer?"

"Tyler! He–He picked her… He told her I was just a bed–warmer, that I wasn't his Mate. He said he was Maximus."

"T–Tyler? Tyler did this?"

"He never loved me, Elena. I meant nothing him. He was waiting for the right moment to dumb me. Why'd he have to do it like this? Ripping my heart out would've been better than this."

"Shh… It's okay." Elena glared at Katherine who only shrugged and stepped into the house she'd accidently been invited to. "Come on Jer, let's get you inside."

"Why didn't he just kill me? It would've been so much easier that way. I should've just let her kill me, I should've!"

"Shh…" Elena led her brother up the stairs and to his room. She got him into bed and tucked him in.

"He didn't love me. He never did."

"Hush now, Jer." Elena continued to comfort her brother as he cried his eyes out for the love that was never his.

Damon walked into the room quietly and passed a syringe to Elena. He looked at Jeremy with a frown. Something wasn't right, and now that it had Katherine in it, it was just all kinds of wrong.

"What's this?" Elena mouthed, looking at the syringe wearily.

"Human tranquiliser," Damon mouthed back. "It'll help him sleep." Elena kept her eyes on the syringe. "Trust me." Elena nodded. She pulled the cap off the needle.

"Relax, Jer," she said to her brother when he saw the syringe. "This'll make you feel better." Elena, not having enough heart, handed the syringe to Damon who then proceeded to inject Jeremy. Jeremy gasped as the needle slid into his arm. He looked at Elena for a few seconds with wide, broken eyes then his eyes closed and he relaxed and was fast asleep moments later.

"He'll be fine."

"Why would Tyler do this? I don't understand. He was just about ready to rip our heads off to find Jeremy. How can he get there and do this?"

"It has Katherine's paw prints all over it."

"Is she still here?"

"She said she has news for us, that'll help us." Elena nodded.

"Let's go then." She got up from the bed, tucked Jeremy in again, kissing his forehead then they left the room and went down to hear what Katherine had to say…

…TBC…

Aaw… That was sorta depressing ='(… But yeah… Don't judge Katherine, she has a plan… I think… Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter and it's almost done, so 'oh yeah'! Hope you got the whole 'Maximus'–Tyler thing… Don't have much to rant about now so… yeah… That's all for now…

(1) You know how some people on Vamp D pronounce it, with the accent? Katharina! Yeah…

Anywhoo…

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	23. Let The Plans Begin

RE–EDITED!

A/N: Firstly… Thank you to all my alerters, favouritisers (not a word), reviewers and readers. You are all wonderful and taking your time to read this means a lot to me. Thank you all. Why did I say firstly? I don't even have a secondly… Ay me!

I think this is my favourite chapter so far… I don't know why though but yeah…

Warning: very bad attempt at action–y type of thing… I'm a sideliner girl, not an in the ring girl, so yeah… And suicidal Jeremy :'(

Disclaimer: noPe

MINE: Let The Plans Begin

Everyone stood in the kitchen and looked at Katherine as though she was some kind of weird specimen with two heads and five eyes. They still couldn't quite understand why she was helping them… if she was helping them at all. Katherine had a tendency of showing up to a place uninvited and wreaking havoc before disappearing, it was just her thing.

"So…" Caroline started, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the kitchen. Anna–Maria smiled at Katherine. There was something wrong with that smile, something very out. Katherine was smiling too. Her eyes stayed on Anna–Maria, looking calculating, careful.

"Katharina," Anna–Maria said, smiling at the female Vampire. Katherine's smile disappeared and in a moment whooshed to Anna–Maria and dug her hand into the hunter's chest. The blonde gasped in shock, looking from Katherine, to the hand in her chest.

"Maria," Katherine smirk, ripping the hunter's heart out. Anna–Maria's lifeless form dropped to the ground. Katherine turned and placed the still beating heart in Bonnie's hand. "This'll help you destroy Loretta." Katherine walked to the sink and washed her hands ever so casually, like she hadn't just ripped someone's heart from their chest. Everyone else just looked at her in shock. WTF?

"What… the… hell?" Caroline just about screeched the last word. "This… Katherine just… She… And… Whow…"

"Now Jeremy will take back what he said," was all Katherine said, more to herself than to anyone. Everyone remained quiet, trying to figure out why Katherine just killed their only hope at destroying Loretta.

Bonnie suddenly gasped as a vision of Jeremy came to her.

—

_Jeremy is standing in the bathroom with a razor in his hand. Tears are running down his face as he slides the razor down his arm. The ring that was supposed to protect him is lying on a piece of paper that has the words 'I'm sorry' written on it._

_Jeremy takes the razor with the other hand and slid it down the other arm. He sits down on the floor, leaning against the tub, as the blood flows out the gashed, like water out a tap. He watches it, deep red against rapidly paling skin._

_There is desperate knocking outside the door, it is either Elena or Katherine, one of them was trying to get inside, but it is too late, Jeremy's lost too much blood and he's dying. Even trying to turn him won't save him now._

"_I'm sorry," Jeremy whispers as he shut his eyes and slowly slips into the abyss of darkness._

—

Bonnie gasped as she was brought back to the here and now. She looked around then spotted Katharine drying her hands by the sink with smirk on her face.

"The dead bitch there was blocking your abilities," Katherine said almost nonchalantly, like she hadn't just ripped out someone's heart with her bare hands. "Now that she's dead, you can _See_ clearly."

"I just…" Bonnie started.

"Had a vision… Yes. It happens to Witches sometimes. And whatever it is you Saw is going to happen unless you… well someone here, can stop it." How Katherine knew all this, Bonnie would probably never know, and she didn't really want to either.

"Jeremy…"

"He won't be up for another hour I'm sure. Our bit of Human tranquiliser knocked him out nicely." Bonnie nodded. She looked at the still beating heart in her hand. "Maria is–was–is—whatever—Loretta's younger sister. She wasn't as crazy as Loretta, but she'd do anything to make the bitch happy."

"She was working with Loretta?" Caroline asked, her eyes wide, looking at the dead woman bleeding out on the floor.

"She was working _for_ Loretta. Loretta is much more powerful than little Maria here, she would've gotten rid of the 'hunter' if she didn't serve her well."

"What about the Saltskovi thing then?" Alaric asked, frowning.

"That was obvious lies. It's easy to lie about something like that when no one's ever really met the Saltskovi breed. They're very secretive. Your neighbour could be a Saltskovi, even your mailman, even me and you wouldn't know."

"How are you planning on destroying Loretta with her sister's heart?" Jules asked.

"Our Witch here is gonna do a type of connection spell, so whatever we do to this heart, we do to hers."

"So you had this all planned out?" Elena asked. She was leaning against Stefan, shaking. The Vampire had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Exactly."

"But why wouldn't you tell Jeremy? He's broken because of this."

"If he knew he wouldn't have been able to fake hurt–ness, we needed the real deal."

"So Tyler's still in love with Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"Very much so."

"Jeremy's going to try and kill himself because he thinks Tyler never loved him," Bonnie said. "We have to stop him."

"Damon, Stefan and I will keep guard."

"How?"

"We'll listen in for strange sounds and the scent of blood. And… keep guard."

"I'll take first watch then," Damon said making his way out the kitchen. Katherine grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Don't try and 'fix' him, it'll make things worse."

"Got you." Katherine let go and Damon went up to Jeremy's room. Katherine sighed then snickered.

"What's so funny?" Jules asked.

"Bonnie, are you going to keep holding that heart like that and staring at it or are you actually going to start finding a connecting spell?"

"Um…" Bonnie started. "Well… I don't even know where to begin." Katherine took the heart.

"By finding the spell. I'll keep the heart." Bonnie nodded. She got up and washed her hands then she went and began looking through her spell book.

"How exactly are we going to get Tyler back?" Alaric asked.

"Easy. If he follows everything the way we planned it, it won't be hard to find him."

"Why are you helping us?" Jules asked suspiciously. Katherine smiled.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"Obviously," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"He'll be fine, princess, don't worry." They glared at each other for a moment then Elena looked away. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

ooooo

It had been a week since Jeremy had returned home. The three Vampire's assigned to look after him were sitting around the living room, looking at him, making sure he stayed there and didn't try to do anything funny. After Bonnie had told them what she'd Seen they were making extra sure that nothing sharp was around him.

Jeremy was scary quiet at the moment. He had absolutely no emotion on his face. He was just sitting on the couch staring at the engagement ring and armlet that Tyler had given to him. He'd been staring at them for the past hour, unmoving, emotionless, broken.

When he'd first woken up he'd wept in his room, curled up in a ball and let all the tears out till there was nothing, till he was exhausted and his chest hurt from the heaving, till his body ached and his eyes burned.

Once the tears were gone he'd built a wall, shutting out emotions as best his Human mind could. He didn't want to feel anymore, he wanted to be a Vampire so much more now than he ever had before. He wanted to be able to completely turn off his emotions, but he couldn't, this was all he'd get.

He tried to shut out the pain, try and keep it away, but it was lingering. Every time he was close to tears he'd take a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly, stopping the tears and swallowing down the blob stinging in his throat.

Jeremy was tired of getting hurt. He was tired of losing the people he loved, he'd lost his parents, Vicki, Anna and now he'd lost the most important one of them all, he'd lost his Mate, the one he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life and nothing had ever hurt more than this.

Everyone had been tempted more than once to tell Jeremy the truth, take away the pain a bit, but they knew that that wouldn't help him or Tyler and Katherine wouldn't hesitate to rip their hearts out (she'd already threatened to do it). So they all shut up and occupied their time with trying to find something that would help them take down 'Loco–Retta'.

Elena was the most affected. She hated seeing her brother look so broken. She didn't want him to be like this. She had even contemplated asking one of the Vampires to compel him, but Katherine had said it would make things worse than they already were.

Elena wished she could do more for her brother, she wished she could take his pain away somehow, but she had nothing. She couldn't tell him about Tyler because she was afraid that Jeremy would either believe her and try and go find him or he wouldn't believe her and it'd make things worse. She wanted to help her brother, not break him more.

"Jeremy," Elena said gently, sitting beside her broken brother. Jeremy looked at her for a moment, his face void of any sort of expression, then looked back at the ring and armlet. "Jeremy you have to snap out of it." Jeremy said nothing, didn't even twitch, it was almost as if the words went right past him. "Jer, you can't let her win." Elena had been saying the same thing since Jeremy woke up.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jeremy asked in a small, tired voice. It was the first time he'd spoken in days and the voice alone cut right through Elena. He sounded so… so hopeless. "He made it clear that he doesn't love me. What can I do?"

"Fight for him, Jer! You can't give up on him. Giving up is too easy. And you're not one to give up. You fight, that's who you are, Jer, what you are. You've never given up in a fight, why start now? Why stop fighting when it's now that you have to fight the most?"

"He doesn't want me, Elena," Jeremy said through clenched teeth. The tears were coming back, prickling behind his eyelids, but he wouldn't let them out, not any more. He was tired of crying over spilt milk. "He doesn't want me. He said so himself. Why should I have to fight for what isn't even mine to have?" Elena looked around desperately. She didn't know what else to say that would make her brother feel better.

"Jer…" She tried to touch his arm but he flinched away.

"I'm tired, Elena," Jeremy said, his voice so low that Elena strained to hear him. "I'm going to bed." Jeremy got up and made his way up the stairs slowly. Elena turned to Katherine and stared daggers at her for a good five minutes. Katherine faked a shiver.

"If looks could kill," she muttered. Elena continued to glare for another few minutes.

"It's hurting him, do something!" Elena finally said, anger and hurt clear in her voice.

"All in good time," Katherine said.

"Maybe you don't want to help us. Maybe this is just you ruining my life!"

"I want Loretta gone as much as you. You can't tell him anything yet."

"Why not?! My brother is hurting, Katherine! I don't know what to do anymore."

"Just let him b— —" Katherine fell quiet and she, Stefan and Damon stood on alert. "Shit!"

"What?" Elena demanded, watching Damon and Stefan rushed up the stairs. "What?!" she repeated more desperately.

"Nothing." Katherine also rushed stairs. Elena could hear Damon and Stefan calling Jeremy's name and pounding on a door. Elena ran upstairs and found them standing in front of the Jeremy's door. "We'll have to break it down." Stefan nodded then he shouldered the door open.

Elena gasped when she saw Jeremy lying in bed with an empty bottle of sleeping pills and a bloody razor. His left wrist was bleeding badly. His ring was lying on the floor along with Tyler's armlet and the engagement ring. There was also a note with the simple words: _I'm sorry_.

Jeremy… he…

"We need to get him to the hospital," Damon said, already rushing towards Jeremy. Stefan pulled Elena into his arms as she silently wept.

"He's not dead yet," Katherine said. "But the pills and blood loss are working fast." Damon picked up Jeremy's limp body and rushed out the room and downstairs and to his car.

"We'll follow you," Stefan told Katherine. She nodded then rushed out the room. "Come on, we have to get to the hospital." Stefan picked up the spell–casted ring then led Elena out the room and to his car.

ooooo

Everyone—everyone being Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt (who'd been let in on the secret at some point during the week), Jenna (who'd been called from work), Katherine (who was wearing a hoody to hide her face) and Carol Lockwood (who'd also been called)—was sitting at the waiting room anxiously awaiting news on Jeremy's state

"Ms Gilbert," the doctor said, looking around. Jenna and Elena both got up and rushed to the doctor.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Jenna asked quickly.

"He's going to be fine." Both Elena and Jenna sighed in relief. "The cut on his arm was quiet deep but we managed to close it."

"What about the sleeping pills he took?"

"We pumped out his stomach. He'll be fine. We want to keep him here for a while, just to monitor him." Jenna nodded.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you." The doctor led Jenna and Elena to Jeremy's room.

"Just don't bother him too much." The doctor walked away and Jenna and Elena walked into the room. Jeremy was lying in the bed with machines hooked up to his body. The women both breathed in deeply then stepped closer to Jeremy's bed.

Elena took Jeremy's hand and watched him as he lay on the hospital bed, unconscious. She really wanted to tell Jeremy the truth, she really did, and at that point, she'd rather die than see her brother like this.

"Jeremy," she whispered. "I'm sorry so for this. I'm sorry you had to go through this. Tyler does love you. He really does." Jenna looked at Elena with surprise. She still hadn't been told about Jeremy and Tyler being together, but now she knew. "He really does. He did it because he loves you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, I'll tell you though, I promise."

Elena kissed her brother's forehead. She stepped away from Jeremy. She blinked and the tears slid down her face. Jenna wrapped her arms around her niece, giving the same comfort she need.

"I'm so stupid. I should've just told him the truth."

"It's going to be okay Elena," Jenna said. "It'll be fine."

"We don't know that."

"We'll make it better. I promise. Come on, let's get you home." Jenna led Elena out the hospital room and they joined the others. "We're gonna head home now." Everyone nodded. Jenna led Elena out the hospital and she drove them home.

ooooo

Yet another week went by. Jeremy was released from hospital and he'd spent all of the time in his room. The only upside was the fact that his door was broken so he couldn't shut it. Elena tried numerous times to get him out of bed but he wouldn't budge and they had to force feed him often. She'd promised herself that she'd tell Jeremy the truth, but it seemed that Katherine was always there to shut her up. Elena felt horrible for what was happening to her little brother. She wanted to help him, to fix him.

—

"We have to tell him," Elena said.

"Not yet," Katherine replied nonchalantly.

"What? He's hurting. He tried to kill himself!"

"Go to school, princess, I'll handle this."

"Katherine— —"

"Go! Now!" Elena glared at Katherine. "You've already missed a week, you have to go." Elena sighed. "Don't worry, I'll look after him."

"You— —"

"Just go!" Elena huffed but—_very_—reluctantly left the house and went to school. Katherine took Jeremy's food up to him. "Up!"

"Go away, Elena."

"I'm insulted." Jeremy sighed but didn't say anything. "Wake up, it's a new day."

"Leave me alone!"

"Either you wake up and eat your breakfast or I'll drag you out of bed, shove you in a cold shower and then shove food down your throat. You have five minutes to decide." Katherine sat down on the edge of Jeremy's bed and waited for him.

Jeremy sighed and sat up slowly. She'd already done it once already—the crazy bitch!—and a second time was just not on. Jeremy took the breakfast tray and placed in on the bed. He began to eat his bacon and eggs slowly. Katherine turned and smiled.

"You still believe I threaten without action?" Jeremy didn't reply, he just continued to eat. "If you bring it up after you've eaten I'll make twice as much and force it down your throat."

"I hate you," Jeremy said, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't even bother to try and put emotion to the statement.

"Eh, join the club, so does everyone else. I'd give you application forms, but I've currently run out. But as soon as I have more, I'll hand them over to you to fill in." Jeremy finished his breakfast and pushed the tray away. "Now was that so hard?"

"I still hate you."

"Eh." Katherine shrugged; picking the tray up then left the room.

ooooo

Jeremy was sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the TV. Elena sat down beside her brother, looking at him with gentle but worried eyes.

"Jeremy— —" she started but was cut off by her brother.

"Please don't," Jeremy interrupted. "Don't try and make me better."

"But— —"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear about how I can still fight, how I never give up or any of that. I'm tired okay? Just… I don't have the energy to try and fight for what isn't mine."

"But he is yours," Katherine said with a sigh. "If he wasn't, it wouldn't hurt as much as it does." The two male Vampires and the human girl looked surprised. They hadn't expected Katherine to spill, not after all the threats she'd been giving. Maybe the suicide thing had been a punch in her dead heart.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He loves you so much he risked his own life for yours. He knew that the only way to get you out of that place was to fake that he remembered Loco. Now it's going to be your turn to help him." Jeremy looked at Katherine, and for the first time in days, an emotion appeared… hope.

"You…."

"After you failed at being aroused I went to plan B. It was the only way. He's crazy enough to risk his own life to save yours. He'd much rather die than have you die. He loves you." Jeremy looked at the armlet and ring—he carried them everywhere, with no real reason—for a moment more than he put them on.

"I want him back," he said with determination. "What do I have to do?" Katherine smiled at him.

"Have a shower and get dressed, I'm going to take you somewhere." Jeremy nodded then got up and left the room.

"So much for not telling," Damon commented offhandedly.

"I said _you_ couldn't tell him."

"Where are you taking him?" Elena asked. Though it appeared that Katherine was on their side, the doppelgänger still couldn't be trusted.

"We're going to train him."

"'We'?"

"Bonnie and I."

"You and Bonnie?"

"Yes. Loretta's a Witch. She'll use Magick to defend herself. Like the Originals, she used a spell to make herself Vampire–like, though she's not a real Vampire, she just has the benefits of a real Vampire. The only person strong enough to destroy her is Jeremy."

"But Bonnie's the Witch."

"Bonnie is going to connect Loco's heart with Maria's, that's all she can do for now."

"Can't we just stake the heart here?" Alaric asked. He'd been listening in on the conversation since it started and was quietly taking note of everything being said.

"Negative. As helpful as a connecting spell is, it's only a back–up plan."

"Meaning?"

"If Jeremy fails to kill Loco himself, he can stake Maria's heart and it'll affect Loco only slightly, but it'll be enough for him to finish her."

"I don't like it," Elena said.

"You don't have to, princess. It's happening either way." Elena and Katherine argued for a few more minutes then Jeremy came downstairs looking refreshed. Katherine smiled. "Ready?" Jeremy nodded. "Alaric, would you be kind enough to donate a bag filled with your Vampire hunting gear to a boy in need?" Alaric nodded.

"I could get that arranged," he said, getting up to go get the bag.

"Good." Katherine got up and went to the kitchen. "Bon–Bon," she said. Bonnie looked up at her. "I need your help."

"Mmhmm…"

"It requires you using your Vamp attacks on a Human." Bonnie looked at Jeremy who was standing at the kitchen door looking a lot better than he had in a while.

"How much 'Vamp attack' are we talking?"

"Little by little by little till it doesn't affect him anymore."

"Is he ready for that?"

"We'll talk him through it." Bonnie nodded.

"The spells done by the way." Katherine nodded, smiling.

"Good."

"When do we start?"

"Your bit of the training starts tomorrow. Today it's just me, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and a bag of Alaric's finest tools." Bonnie nodded.

"'Kay."

"Good." Alaric came back with two bags. Katherine took one but quickly dropped it as it burned her hand. "The hell?!"

"Vervain," Alaric said smiling.

"Right… Well we prefer one without Vervain, please." Alaric smirked and handed the other back to Katherine who looked at suspiciously and extended her hand to take the bag reluctantly.

"No Vervain in them."

"Thanks." Katherine went back to the living room. "Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, ready to go?"

"What about me?" Caroline asked. Katherine made a face.

"You're going to stay here and help Bonnie. Let's go you three." The three boys nodded.

"Don't be too hard on him," Elena said as the four left the house.

"No promises, princess."

ooooo

"First things first," Katherine said, dropping the bags she had on the Salvatore's living room floor. They were going to train there because it was the safest location to be at the moment. "We need to move the furniture."

They all did that quickly. Katherine picked up the duffle bag she'd carried in and threw it at Jeremy who caught it easily enough. Katherine smiled.

"Good reflexes. Go put those on and get back quickly." Jeremy nodded then disappeared into one of the rooms. "Show as little mercy as possible. We gotta strengthen this kid. He's strong, but he can be easily breakable." The Salvatore brothers nodded.

Ten minutes later Jeremy walked into the living room dressed in black clothing that looked like something a spy would wear, having many places to put gadgets and what have you—but it worked well for a hunter too.

"Good, you're ready. Let's get started shall we. I'm pretty damn sure Loco has Vampire's on her side, so you're going to have to fight them off before you can fight her." Jeremy nodded. Katherine looked at Damon and he nodded and stepped forward.

"Vampires are deadly," Damon said. "The only thing that stirs them on is bloodlust. They are strong, they are fast and if you make one mistake, one small calculation error… you're dead."

"Always concentrate," Stefan said. "Stay focused at all times. Lose any concentration— —" Katherine grabbed Jeremy's arm and held it behind his back almost painfully and with the other hand grabbed Jeremy's hair and pulled his head to the side exposing his neck. She placed her fangs by the neck but didn't bite down, "—you're dead." Katherine let go of Jeremy.

"First weapon," Katherine said walking to the weapons bag and pulling a bottle out. "A bottle of Vervain. A Human can drink it in order to make a Vampire weak if the Vamp tried to drink the Human's blood, it can also be a weapon, you throw it at the Vamp and it can serve as a perfect weakening weapon so you can stake the Vampire. Here," Katherine threw the bottle at Jeremy. He caught it, almost dropping it but being able to get a grip on it before it slipped. "Drink up." Jeremy opened the bottle and drank the content in the bottle quickly, swallow without thinking about it.

"That brings us to our second weapon," Damon said. "The stake. There are different sizes that can be used, different shapes. This," Damon threw the cuff–like (1) thing at Jeremy, the thing had small stakes sticking out of it, "is one of the varieties." Stefan rolled in a dummy. "Put it on and try it out."

Jeremy put the cuff–thing on then stood in front of the dummy. He looked at the three Vampires, waiting for some kind of instruction from one of the Vamps.

"Try and punch the stakes into the dummy," Stefan instructed. Jeremy tried it but the stakes just bounced off the dummy. Instead, his arm hurt.

"You need to do it harder," Katherine said. Jeremy tried again, but the stakes just bounced off. "Harder! Imagine it's your worst enemy. Imagine that she's just threatened to kill your aunt and sister. Are you just gonna tickle her with those stakes or are you going to stab her?" Jeremy tried again but still nothing.

"I can't do this," Jeremy muttered sounding hopeless as he shook his head. Katherine sighed.

"Try channelling all your energy into the punch," Stefan said. "All that anger I know you have, put it all in the punch. The punch is your anger. The dummy is the person who's stolen the most important thing in your life. You'll never have it back if you don't get rid of the enemy."

Jeremy breathed in deeply, imagining Loretta touching what was rightfully his, making her make his Mate lie to him in order to save him. Jeremy took all that anger, concentrated then with all his might punched the dummy. When he pulled away he found the four small stakes lodged in the dummy's chest area. The Vampires smiled to each other.

"Let's move on," Katherine said.

So for the rest of the day Jeremy was taught how to fight off Vampires and how to dodge them and stake them, Katherine, Stefan and Damon being the dummies. As the day progressed Jeremy got better and better and by the time night came he could dodge and stake quiet well.

"So then," Katherine said. "Tomorrow Bonnie's going to teach you how to fight bad Magick." Jeremy nodded. "Let's get you home."

ooooo

Jeremy was woken by a hiss and someone trying to bite him. His reflex helped him grabbed the stake the was under his pillow and staked whoever the person was without opening his eyes.

Jeremy heard a familiar gasp and opened his eyes. He found Katherine staring down at him. He quickly pulled the stake out and Katherine rolled off the bed. She got up slowly with a smile on her face.

"Good boy," she said. Jeremy got out of bed and stretched.

"You're a crazy bitch you know that," he said. Katherine only smiled.

"Get ready, we're leaving in half an hour." Jeremy sighed then left the his room and went to the bathroom. He had a shower then went down and had breakfast.

"Morning," Elena said smiling at her brother.

"Morning, Lennie," Jeremy said, smiling.

"How're you feeling?"

"Refreshed."

"Good." Elena kissed her brother's head then handed him some toast and eggs. Jeremy quickly started attacking the food. Elena sighed, she was glad her brother was back, even if it wasn't the same Jeremy, it was Jeremy none–the–less.

ooooo

"Bonnie," Katherine said, looking at the witch. "Are you ready?" They were back at the Salvatore home, this time Jeremy was going to be trying to fight Magick.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Bonnie said, nodding her head. She looked a bit nervous, but she knew she had to do this, play her part properly.

"Jeremy, are you ready?" Jeremy nodded, shaking his hands at his sides and mentally and physically preparing himself.

"Yep," he said, letting out a deep breath.

"Good. Remember, the Magick she'll be using as defensive will be more mental than physical. You'll have to fight that. And another you need to bear in mind is that she's not trying to kill you, but Loretta will be." Jeremy nodded. Katherine nodded at Bonnie. She picked up her hand and faced it towards Jeremy.

Jeremy let out a gasp as a pain began at the back of his head. The pain slowly intensified, moving through his head, spreading all around.

"Fight it," Katherine said. "The pain is nothing but a figment of your imagination." Jeremy grabbed his head as the pain got worse. He dropped to his knees, feeling dizzy. "The pain cannot beat you. You need to beat the pain. This is the same Magick that Loretta is going to be using. If you can't fight off this then she will kill you."

Jeremy concentrated on getting the pain away. It hurt so much, like nothing he'd felt before. It was almost like his head was going to explode the pain was so bad.

"Fight it Jeremy. If you can fight this off you can fight her off and you won't be able to help Tyler." Jeremy continued to fight the pain away. It hurt really badly but he had to fight it, if he wanted his mate back he had to fight!

Slowly the pain began to disappear. Slowly it began to go away till there was nothing but a dull ache at the back of his head. Slowly he got up and blinked, clearing his blurry eyes. He wiped the tears from his face.

Katherine nodded at Bonnie who then added more oomph into the spell she was doing. Jeremy flinched as the pain came back but he fought it as best he could (2). And just like before, it was hard at first, but slowly the pain began to subside till it was nothing but an ache.

Jeremy stood up straight and looked at Bonnie who looked like she was concentrating really hard. Katherine was smiling to herself like she'd won the lottery. Bonnie finally let her arms fall to her side and she smiled at Jeremy.

"You've got this," she said, smiling at him. Jeremy nodded.

"Take a break," Katherine said. "We'll continue with the Vamp training in an hour." Jeremy sighed then sat down on the couch exhausted. But even though he was tired, he wasn't going to stop fighting, he was going to get his Mate back no matter what!

…TBC…

So… What'd'ya think? Is it good? Like I said before, I'm not an action–y type of girl, I work the sidelines. So yeah… I hope you all enjoyed this chappie=)

(1) It's that thing that Elena was practicing with, when she couldn't stake the dummy but was able to stake Stefan with… Yeah

(2) Not exactly sure how that spell works, so just go with it, pretend what I said is true.

Anywhoo…

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	24. Loretta

A/N: *Gasp* Another chapter without Tyler… but this one has no one but my OC's… but if you're like really desperate, you can imagine Maximus is Tyler *grins*

NOTE: Yow gang! So for this chapter I'm gonna try and do something different. In TVD they have those episodes that show a person's past (like episode 8 of season 3 - I think), yeah, I'm gonna try and do that. So it'll all be writen _like this_ indicating that it's the past... Ooookay, moving right along.

BTW: These are only snippets of Loretta and Maximus' life, so it's not very long. So yeah... Sorry it's so crappily written, promise next chapter'll be better then this one, promise! The parts that are written in normal will be the parts that are present. But you guys already knew that =).

Disclaimer: NoooooooPe-ah!

MINE!: Loretta

_"Rhetti! Rhetti where are you?" Loretta continued to hide, muffling her giggles with her hands. "Rhetti!" Maximus called, looking around the forest for his mate. He'd been at it for a good fifteen minutes now and still he hadn't caught her._

_This was Loretta's favourite game. She loved playing it because she knew that Maximus loved the chase and that it made her feel free. She knew all the hiding places well enough to be able to hide from him for a good hour. This is how they spent their past time, her hiding, him chasing and when he finally caught her, enjoying intimate moments together._

_"Loretta love, where are you?" Maximus looked around. He spotted his mate disappear behind a tree and he began to run towards the tree. "Rhetti." But she wasn't behind it, giggling was heard behind him._

_"Come on Maxie, catch me," she taunted good-heartedly. Maximus turned around, spotting her disappear behind another tree._

_"Well if you keep running and hiding how do expect me to find you?" Loretta only laughed. Max began to run again, trying to find her._

_"At least give me a clue where you are?"_

_"Well... I'm not where you are right now."_

_"Rhetti." She giggled._

_"Well..." Maximus felt delicate arms go around his waist from behind. "Maybe I'm behind you," Loretta whispered._

_"Well finally, progress." Maximus turned and was about to wrap his arms around Loretta's own waist, but she pulled away._

_"Come now Maxie, there's no fun if I surrender, now is there?" Maximus smirked._

_"No... I suppose not. But-." Before Maximus could continue his argument someone interputed by clearing their throat. Maximus saw the look on Loretta's face and knew that it was probably someone in his family. He turned around to find his father, George and Uncle Benjamin standing there._

_"Maximus," George Lockwood said._

_"Father," Maximus replied. Loretta bowed slightly as a way to show respect then walked away to find her sister._

Katherine and Bonnie had been training Jeremy none stop. Everyday Jeremy got stronger, but everyday it seemed he seemed to push people away more and more. He barely spoke to anyone anymore and if he did it was usually to go over some rescue plan. He'd lost his smile and his eyes did have joy or happiness in them.

Currently Jeremy was in the backyard of the Salvartore home. Katherine was faking an attack and he was fighting her off, dodging and ducking while Bonnie kept on with her spell that was causing nothing but headaches.

Jeremy was focused, he was more co-ordinated and he was much stronger then he'd been before. He'd grown some muscle and he'd even cut his hair. He was looking good but feeling like the world had screwed him over.

He hated not having his mate around. Everyday that passed seemed to be another load of unease and dread put on him. He wanted so desperately to just drive to where Loretta was holding Tyler and just take Tyler back. But he knew he couldn't, he needed to be strong, needed back-up and a plan at least semi-full proof because no plan was fullproof when it came to the supernaturals.

Jeremy just needed to stay calm till it was time for him and the others to go. He had to be patient and wait for the right moment, but hell it was hard waiting. He needed his mate back. He needed Tyler!

"Let's take a break," Katherine suddely said, just as Jeremy was about to drive the stake into her heart. He wasn't _really_, but he was going to fake it, just like how she 'faked' attacking him everyday during training.

"I don't need a break," Jeremy stated. He stood up and turned to Bonnie.

"I've used a lot more magick then I should," she said. "I need a break too. I think I'm just going to head home for some sleep okay?"

"Whatever." Bonnie watched Jeremy for a moment then she sighed.

"I'll be back tomorrow to finalise the plan." She grabbed her cardigan and messenger bag, pulling on the cardigan and slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Bye guys." She waved once then left.

Jeremy turned to Katherine who'd also gotten up and was standing there with her arms folded over her chest, examining Jeremy. He just looked at her, not even flinching away when she went vampire. Katherine smirked.

Jeremy just stared at her till her face returned to its normal self. She only smirked as she walked past Jeremy and disappeared into the house knowing he wouldn't follow, that he'd probably stay outside and train.

"Katherine," Damon said with his usual smirk, watching the woman walk into the kitchen.

"Damon," Katherine replied, working her own smirk. Katherine hopped onto the kitchen counter, water bottle in her hand.

"How's our boy doing?"

"Heart still bricked in. But I'm sure he'll get over it." Damon was quiet for a moment.

"Why would you help us?"

"I have my sweet moments Damon, this is one of them."

"Or maybe you're in trouble and you just need allies, and this is your best shot. Help the girl you've been trying to kill. Good angle, not going to work though."

"Now why would I want to kill little miss perfect Elena? She's got handsome knights protecting her, looking after her like she's the most priced possession."

"Let's not kid ourselves here Katherine. We both know that you have some alterier motive and I want to know what it is." Katherine smirked.

"Maybe I'm just being. Every thought of that?"

"'Katherine' and 'nice' really don't belong in the same sentence."

"Believe what you must." Stefan walked into the kitchen too and looked from Damon to Katherine. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Come for some Bambi blood dear brother?" Stefan snorted.

"I'm still trying to figure out what the alterior motive is," Stefan stated, looking at Kathrine. She just rolled her eyes.

"You boys have such little faith in me," she said, a fake pout on her lips.

"I wonder why," the brothers muttered. Katherine smirked at them.

"Don't get your brief all in a twist boys. I promise there is no alterior motive to this."

"Hmm."

"I want Loretta gone as much as everyone else. She's caused nothing but trouble in my life, and now its pay back."

"Kath-," Stefan was cut short by a thud in the living room. The three vampires rushed into the room to find the dummy Jeremy had been training with lying on the floor, ripped to pieces with Jeremy just standing in the middle of the living room without a trace of emotion on his face.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked. Jeremy shrugged then grabbed his back pack and a hoodie that belonged to Tyler and walked out the house without a word.

"I'll call miss perfect and tell her her brothers coming home," Katherine said, already pulling out her cellphone. She scrolled down the list of contacts till she got to 'Miss Perfect' and click on call.

Though Jeremy hadn't tried to kill himself since the last time he tried, all his family and friends had been on watch for anything strange. They made sure they knew exactly where Jeremy was and when. They didn't want the kid to try something funny, like go after Loretta on his own.

_"Hello?"_ Elena answered.

"You're sweet brother just completely ripped up a dummy; he's on his way home."

_"Okay, thanks."_

"Sure thing princess." Katherine hung up and shoved her cellphone in the pocket of her jeans. "I'd follow him, just to make sure he gets home." They all nodded and left the house to follow Jeremy home.

_Loretta walked into the house and made her way to the kitchen where she knew she'd find her younger sister Maria._

_"Ria," Loretta called, walking into the kitchen to find her sister talking to one of the kitchen girls._

_"Lettie," Maria greeted. She quickly finished her conversation with the girl then she went to her sister. "Weren't you with Maximus?"_

_"I was..."_

_"But...?"_

_"His father and uncle wanted to speak to him." Maria rolled her eyes._

_"Why do they keep on with trying to break you two apart? You belong together."_

_"I don't care anymore, Ria."_

_"What do you mean you don't care?"_

_"Just that, I don't care."_

_"But you have to care sister; they are being unfair to you and Max."_

_"I know Maximus loves me, I don't need their aproval. He's the only one I really need to care about, not them." Maria worried her bottom lip. She knew her sister was stubborn, it bothered Maria, but she could do nothing but support her sister and Maximus' relationship even though the Lockwoods didn't seem too happy that Max was assossiating with witches._

_"Be careful Lettie," Maria warned her voice low so only her sister could hear. "I don't trust them anymore."_

_"Did you hear something? Did they do something?" Maria shook her head._

_"No... But... But I don't think it'd be below them to do something. You see the way they act around you, even in front of your mate." Loretta sighed._

_"We'll be fine Ria, I promise you." Maria nodded though she wasn't really convinced. The Lockwoods were sneaky; they could do anything and get away with it._

_"I have to get back to work. Not all of us got lucky and married into the Lockwood Family." The two girls giggled. Maria hugged her sister gently then left to continue working._

_Loretta looked around the large Lockwood kitchen. The Lockwood's were a very wealthy family, one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. They were powerful and very influential and they were all about status and popularity._

_No one knew of their dark family secret. No one - not even the servants in the home - knew. They didn't know that the Lockwood Family was not as normal as they pretended that they held deep dark secrets that could get a person killed. They didn't know that the Lockwood's were these scary, ancient creatures known as werewolves._

_When Loretta and Maria had found out - by chance really - they swore they would tell no one. George and Benjamin Lockwood had wanted to just kill them to assure there was no 'future problem' but Maximus had saved the two girls by claiming that Loretta was his mate. Of course they didn't believe him because Loretta didn't have his scent but he went on to say that she didn't want the bond comepleted until the family knew of their love. From that day Loretta and Maximus had gotten to know each other better and had finally mated and wed._

_Naturally, the Lockwoods had not been too happy about this. They'd tried numerous times to break the pair up, but nothing worked. They were in love and they were mated, nothing could break them up. And for that Loretta was glad._

_Loretta let out a shocked gasp as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and warm lips place a gentle kiss on her neck._

_"There you are!" Maximus voice said in a low voice. He gently bit her exposed neck, making her groan quietly. Loretta giggled and turned to look at the beautiful green eyes that she loved so much._

_"Did you miss me?" she asked cheekily._

_"Of course I did. What sort of question is that?"_

_"A rhetorical one?" They both laughed._

_"Come, I want to show you something."_

_"What?" Maximus grabbed Loretta's hand and led her upstairs to their room. He shut and locked the door behind them then turned to her. He pulled his shirt off, smirking at his wife, throwing the shirt onto the bed._

_"So...?" Loretta looked at her mates shoulder. It was a tattoo of her name, written beautifully in cursive, whoever had done it had spent quiet a while perfecting it, it looked absolutely amazing. Loretta smiled widely. "I take it you like it?"_

_"Like it? Oh no, I love it!"_

_"Good girl." Maximus pulled her closer and kissed her hungrily._

Elena knocked gently on Jeremy's door. She was hoping that he didn't have his earphones on so he could hear her knock. She didn't really want to barge into the room without him letting her in because she knew it would probably piss him off but then again, it would at least let him express at least one emotion.

"Jeremy?" Elena called. She stood there for a moment, waiting for the younger boy to open his door. When no answer came Elena knocked again.

About a minute later the door was pulled open slowly to reveal a straight-faced Jeremy Gilbert. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of Tyler's sweat pants. Carol Lockwood had given him quiet a few of Tyler's clothes, just so Jeremy 'at least had a scent of his mate'. It's the only reason why he hadn't gone in to full on depressed mode.

"Can I ralk to you?" Jeremy stood at the door for a moment then he sighed quietly and moved to the side.

Elena walked into her brother's room. Gone was the messiness of the teenage boy. The room was in a word, spotless. The bed was made and no clothes were on the floor. The only place that was messy was Jeremy's study desk where all his books were layed out.

Since Tyler's 'leaving' Jeremy had drowned himself in his school work, it was actually helping with keeping him sane, and he benefited because his marks had actually gone up and all his teachers seemed satisfied with that, though most worried that he seemed out of it, even more so then when his parents had died.

"Hey," Elena said with a small smile. She sat down Jeremy's made bed - which he probably didn't even sleep in anymore - and he sat down across from her on his chair by the study desk.

"Hi," he said in a neutral tone. Elena took a deep breath then looked staright at her brother.

"Jeremy, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"No you aren't Jere. When was the last time we had a conversation that didn't envolve the rescue plan or your lack of emotions?" Jeremy shrugged. "I miss you Jeremy, we all do. We want you back."

"I want Tyler back but things don't seem to be going my way."

"Jeremy-."

"Don't try and make me feel better Elena, I won't. Not until I know that he's safe, til I know that he's okay and that... that he won't..." Jeremy swallowed though it seemed as though he was forcing it.

"He's not going to die. We'll get him in time."

"We don't know that."

"No, but you would've felt it wouldn't you?"

"Maybe." Even after being told the truth there would always be that thing in Jeremey that wondered if Tyler really was his mate.

"He is your mate Jere. I know it."

"How?"

"Because he would've risked his life if he wasn't."

"Don't you get tired of this conversation Elena? We have it almost everyday. Just give it up."

"Not until I know I have my baby brother back."

"I'm not a baby; I'm capable of looking out for myself."

"I know." Elena stood. "If you want to talk Jere, about anything, we're all here for you." Jeremy only nodded. "I love you Jeremy."

"You too." Elena sighed then walked over to her brother. She hugged him and hissed the top of his head then walked out the room.

As soon as the door shut Jeremy got up and locked it then he slid down it and broked down, tears rolling down his face while he bit his bottom lip so no sound escape his lips.

He hated this. He hated feeling so helpless. He wanted so badly to find Tyler. Everyday that Tyler wasn't around his was like a piece of his heart was broken off. Everyday without hearing his mate's voice or seeing his smile was like a blow to his sences.

He missed Tyler so much that sometimes breathing became a problem, it felt like he was going to suffocate without his love, like his heart would give in and stop beating.

Jeremy wished, oh how he wished that things were normal. That the world was normal. That his boyfriend was normal. He wished that life was just... normal. Where there were no vampires and werewolves and witches. Were they were all ordinary people living ordinary lives.

If things were like that, Jeremy would have Tyler and he wouldn't slowly be dying everyday. Yes that's how he felt. Every passing day he felt like he was slowly dying, everyday a small part of him was dying, stopping its functioning and giving in.

It hurt so much! Jeremy had thought of suicide more then once, but he knew that if he did try again and succeed, it wouldn't help anyone, it would just mean that Tyler would forever be in danger, that he really would never be able to touch, smell; hear, see or taste Tyler ever again.

Jeremy didn't want to give up, not now, not ever. He was going to find his mate, they were going to graduate and then get married. He was going to destroy Loretta and get the love of his life back and they were going to live a normal happy life together.

"I miss you so much Tyler," Jeremy whispered as the tears continued to pour. "I miss you and I love you. I promise I'll come find you. We'll be togther again."

_"When is the new house going to be done?" Loretta asked as she drew circles on her mates back. They were lying comfortably on the bed with Maximus' head resting on Loretta's stomach._

_"I'm not sure as of yet," Maximus replied. "But it'll be done soon, and we can live here together." Loretta smiled brightly._

_"I can't wait to have you all to myself." Maximus smiled too._

_"Me too, my love."_

_Loretta was about to say something when someone banged on their door quiet roughly. Maximus sighed and got out of bed, pulling his pants on. He opened the door and found his father._

_"Yes?"_

_"We need you at the new house," his father said. His voice sounded annoyed and irritated as usual when Loretta was around. He didn't even try to hide his dislike for the witch; he made sure that she knew that he hated her guts._

_"It's not done."_

_"It is now. It was completed last night."_

_"Oh?" Loretta smiled excitedly. Finally! She and Max were going to have the house to themselves...well she, Max and Maria, but Maria wouldn't be a bother; she supported their relationship even though she was a bit reluctant about it._

_"Yes. We're going to see if it's been done properly, make sure the cellar is secure." Maximus nodded. Loretta also understood what it meant. _

_The Lockwood's with the werewolf gene usually 'locked-up' during the full moon so they had to make sure that the cellar was sturdy enough to hold them in it till the morning._

_"We need you there." Maximus nodded._

_"Let me get dressed and I'll be with you in a moment." His father nodded then turned and went back downstairs. Maximus shut the door and turned to Loretta. They smiled at each other excitedly. "I better go, the sooner we do this, the sooner they leave." Maximus pulled his top and boots on then kissed Loretta and rushed out the house to join his family at the new home._

_Loretta got out of bed and pulled on a dress. She went out to find her sister but before she could even start her decent down the stairs, someone ambushed her, putting a cloth over her mouth. She tried to push the person away, but they were holding her tightly._

_Loretta inhaled deeply, so she could let out a loud enough scream, but something choked her. She coughed and splutered and tried to scream but nothing happened, the cloth stayed._

_Loretta started feeling dizzy, whatever was on the cloth was making her dizzy and quiet dazy. Things were getting more blurry as she inhaled whatever was on the cloth. A few more moments of fighting and Loretta's body lost and everything around her went dark. Loretta tried to fight the darkness, but it was impossible, she couldn't fight the darkness and soon it took her._

Elena sneaked into her brother's room in the middle of the night to check on him. She found him sleeping on the floor, curled up in a tight ball with a picture of Tyler in his hands. She could tell he'd been crying by the puffiness of his eyes and nose.

Elena felt the unshed tears sting her eyes and her throat tighten as she tired to fight her emotions back that wanted to escape. Her brother looked so weak like this, so vulenerable even though he'd grown in size.

It was so unfair that he had to suffer like this. He'd lost so much in his life, why did he have to lose the love of his life too? It just wasn't fair!

But Jeremy was strong. Elena knew that he was. She knew that he might feel like giving in at times, especially more so now, but he had something that required him to stay alive, he had to find Tyler. And dammit Elena would do anything for her brother to find make him happy again.

She would go to the ends of the world just to see that sparkle in her brother's eyes, just to see that smile, hear him laugh. And by hell she was going to see it, even if it meant she had to give up her own life!

Jeremy stirred on the floor and Elena waited for him to wake up but he didn't. Instead she saw a lone tears slide down his face and she was certain that her brother was probably having a dream about Tyler, whether it be a good or a bad one.

"Elena," Caroline's voice said softly. Elena turned and saw the blonde cheerleader standing there.

"Hey Caroline," Elena replied. She stepped back from her brother's room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I want to take you out!"

"Car-."

"Don't argue! Bonnie and I are taking you to see a movie, Katherine is joining us. It's a girl's night out. Stefan, Damon and Matt will stay here and look after Jeremy; they're going to have a boy's night."

"Caroli-."

"Don't argue with me Elena, just do it. I know you've been dying to go see that new movie with Taylor Lautner(1). And he's going to be shirtless...again!" Elena sighed.

"Fine. But one movie."

"And then we'll all go eat! Perfect! Come on; let's go put you into something less frumpy and more glamerous." Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and led her to Elena's room, talking excitedly about the movie they were going to see.

_When Loretta woke up she found that she felt very hot. She opened her eyes slowly and found she was in a room that had smoke all around it. She looked around desperetly and found that she was in one of the rooms in the old house and it was burning._

_Loretta clutched her chest as she desperatly tried to breathe. The smoke was everywhere now, and it was filling her lungs quickly. She had to get out of here, and fast!_

_"Loretta! Lettie!" Loretta looked around the room, eyes going wide despite the smoke._

_"No," she muttured, looking around. "Maria? Maria?" she called._

_"Lettie help me!" Maria shouted. Loretta got up from the floor and moved towards where Maria's voice was. "Loretta!"_

_"I'm coming Ria, hold on." Loretta made her way blindly through the room, trying to keep away from the burning walls. She finally spotted her sister who was tied up, her back agaist the metal wall._

_Loretta knew instantly that her sister's back was burning from the heated metal. Loretta rushed to her younger sister and tried to untie the ropes._

_"I can't get them Ria, I need something to cut them with." Loretta looked around desperatly, trying to find something sharp to cut the ropes with._

_"You can't Lettie," Maria said, tears running down her face. "They made sure you wouldn't be able to without hurting me."_

_"I'm not letting you die."_

_"You can't do anything. Get out of here Lett, before the house collapses on us."_

_"No, not I'm leaving you here."_

_"Go Lettie!"_

_"No."_

_"GO!" Loretta held Maria's bound hands._

_"Planto mihi ago insquequo vicis subsisto et tribuo mihi vires!" (2)_

_"What are you doing?" But Loretta didn't reply, she just continued to chant. "Lettie?" The fire roared behind Loretta but it didn't continue to spread. "Lettie?"_

_The whole place exploded right in front of Maria. Something bashed into her and all sound was lost._

"You're turn Jeremy," Matt said, handing Jeremy the joystick(2). The boys had been able to convince - or more like drag/carry - Jeremy down to the living room to join them for 'guy's night'. He'd tried to say no, wait, he'd said it staight out that he didn't feel like hanging out for guys night, but Damon - because he was such a dick - just picked him up and threw him over his shoudler and got him downstairs.

"Come on, you know you want to," Damon said. "It's fun."

"I'm fine," Jeremy muttured, curling himself in a ball in the corner of the couch.

"Boooo..."

"Come on man, one game," Matt tried. Jeremy tried to shake his head but had to duck when Damon threw an empty bowl at him.

"The fuck man?" Jeremy asked.

"Let's make a deal," Damon said, ignoring the question. "We'll play one game. If you win, we'll leave you alone to mope about your dear werewolf-," Jeremy almost glared at that, "-but if I win, you have to suck it up and enjoy tonight."

"I don't want to."

"Come on Jeremy," Stefan started.

"No!"

"If not for us, or Elena, or yourself, do it for Tyler. He wouldn't want you to be like this." It was a low blow considering the situation but it seemed to work. Jeremy sighed and reluctantly took the joystick from Matt. Damon smirked at his brother then turned to Jeremy.

"Remember," he said. "If you win, we leave you alone but I win-."

"I suck it up and enjoy myself," Jeremy muttured.

"Exactly." The boys turned to the screen and Damon switched games on the xbox and put on a different one. "Ready kid?"

"Sure," Jeremy said. And with that Damon started the game.

_When Maria opened her eyes she found that she was no longer bound in a burning house. She found that the pain she'd been feeling on her back was gone too._

_"Lettie?" she called weakly._

_"Shhh..." Loretta said, placing a cold cloth on her sister's forehead. "It's alright, we're safe now."_

_"Wah... what happened?"_

_"I saved us."_

_"H-how?"_

_"I cast the immortality spell."_

_"Wh-wh-what?" Maria tried to get up but she was too weak so she fell back tiredly._

_"Relax, we're safe, we'll be fine."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"At an old friend's house."_

_"An old friend? Who is this 'old friend'?"_

_"Hush sister, you'll meet her soon enough. I saved her life once; she's forever indebted to me." Maria sighed and lay back, closing her eyes._

_"Fine."_

_"When you're feeling better come down and have something to eat."_

_"Sure." Loretta left the room while humming an unknown song. Maria sighed, looking up at the celieing. She wasn't too happy about what her sister had done, she'd cast a spell that took way too much power, unsure of what it would do to her. "Dammit!" _

_Maria got out of bed slowly and got dressed then slowly made her way out the room. She didn't feel any pain or anything, but it didn't hurt to be careful._

_As Maria walked into the kitchen she found a brunette sitting at one of the chairs, sipping something from that smelt a lot like alcohol from a cup._

_"Hello," the girl said, a sort of roguish smile on her face._

_"Hi," Maria replied. She looked around the kitchen, trying to locate her sister, but didn't find her._

_"My name is Katherine."_

_"Maria." They shook hands._

_"It's nice to finally meet you Maria."_

_"You too. So you're the friend my sister saved?"_

_"I am." Maria nodded._

_"Ah, you're up," Loretta said, walking into the room. "I made you something to eat." Loretta got Maria her food and placed the plate in front of her sister. Maria ate the food cautiously, not sure if she trusted it or her sister at the moment._

_"Are you okay?" Maria finally asked._

_"I'm fine. Never felt better." Loretta smiled. Maria smiled too, though hers was leaning a little on the grimace side._

_"Good." Maria finished her foor and was about to get up and wash her plate, but Loretta stopped her, taking the plate._

_"Relax sister, I'll do it." Maria nodded then looked at Katherine who gave her the same rougish smile as before._

_"I think I'll leave you two alone," Katherine said. She didn't even wait for a reply, disappearing out of the house. Maria turned to Loretta expectedly._

_"What?" Loretta asked innocently._

_"Lettit!" Maria scolded. "What were you thinking?"_

_"What was I thinking when?"_

_"When you did that spell? You know that it could've killed you!"_

_"But it didn't. We're both fine. We're both alive right?"_

_"But-."_

_"Stop stressing sister, we're fine."_

_"But-."_

_"Now we'll go to the Lockwood's and get Maximus, and he and I can live together in peace once and for all."_

_"Loretta, you-."_

_"Stop! We're going to be fine." Maria bit her lip nervously. Loretta sat down and took Maria's hands. "We'll be fine."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." Maria sighed._

_"Fine." Loretta smiled. She got up and moved around the kitchen excitedly._

_"Goodie! Now we have to go find Maximus. He's probably waiting on me to come."_

_"Maximus? Where'd he say he was?"_

_"He's probably at the new house."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"We've been gone for too long, he must miss me terribly."_

_"It's only been a day, I'm sure he's fine." Loretta stopped what she was doing and turned to her younger sister._

_"A day?"_

_"I've been out for a day... Right?"_

_"It's been a week Ria."_

_"A week?"_

_"Yes. You took a bad hit and you've been out all week. But you're alright, Katherine assured me." Maria nodded, though now she didn't know what to do. A week?_

_"So when do you want to leave?"_

_"Soon."_

_"How soon?"_

_"Tomorrow." Maria nodded._

_"We leave tomorrow then."_

During the course of ther night Jeremy had slightly relaxed, he'd even smiled and cracked a joke to which Damon felt obliged to comment on. Jeremy had scorffed off Damon's 'So he can smile, and joke too'.

For the first time in weeks Jeremy had allowed himself to relax and not worry. He'd lost just about all of the first games, Damon kept up the best out of...till Jeremy just let it go and decided to play for fun and not because he wanted out. And as soon as he started playing just coz he wanted to, he actuallly started winning games.

The night finally came to an end and the girls and Alaric and Jenna came home. And instead of Jeremy disappearing into his room he stayed with his family and friends and they all sat around the kitchen, helping with baking cupcakes for a charity event.

Everyone was in a good mood and they were all happy and relaxed enough. For the first time in forever, everyone was just going with the flow of things and not constantly worrying. It was a good feeling, one they all wanted to keep.

_Loretta and Maria stepped out of the carriage and made their way to the newer, better looking, Lockwood home. They could spot a few of the servants looking at them with shock and confusion, and others looked at Loretta with sad eyes._

_"What's going on," Maria whispered to her sister. She could see the looks and whisperes though she wasn't close enough to hear them._

_"I don't know," Loretta said. "Ignore them. They aren't the reason why we're here." Maria nodded and then walked up the porch steps and Loretta knocked on the door. A few moments passed then it was opened to reveal Tessa Lockwood, Maximus' mother. The woman looked worn out, almost as though she'd been crying._

_"What...?" Tessa looked shocked. "What...?"_

_"Suprised?" Loretta said, evil smirk in place._

_"You...you're dead!"_

_"Wrong! I'm very much alive and well."_

_"You burnt in the house. Maximus felt you die." Loretta's smirk disappeared, being replaced with a confused frown._

_"What are you talking about Tessa?"_

_"Maximus..." Tessa started crying, hands over her mouth to try and cover the sounds, but was unsucceful._

_"Tessa, who is...?" George Lockwood trailed off and glared at the visitors, a growl escaping through his lips. "You!"_

_"Me," Loretta said. "Where is my mate?"_

_"Try the grave yard!" Bejamin said from behind. Loretta turned and glared at him. "You killed him." Loretta looked shocked for a moment, but then she glared at Benjamin._

_"I did no such thing! And I know he's not dead, I would've felt it if he died." Loretta crossed her arms over her chest with a defiant look on her face. She would not believe any of this! They were trying to keep her away from her mate! Not this time! Not ever!_

_"He killed himself because he thought you were dead!"_

_"But I'm not. I didn't die. We can all see that I'm anything but dead."_

_"He felt you die," Tessa said through her tears. "He felt it! You died and he felt you leave him!"_

_"Shhh..." George wrapped a comforting arm around his weeping wife. "You have no right to be here!" he said to Loretta, giving her a look that clearing said 'fuck off or die'._

_"I have every right!" Loretta said._

_"You killed my son!"_

_"I did not!"_

_"He thought you were dead! We cannot live without our mates!"_

_"I didn't die!"_

_"But you did something that made you lose your humanity." Loretta fell silent but then she shook her head._

_"No. No. I don't believe you."_

_"Believe what you want. My son is dead and it's all your fault!"_

_"He's not dead! Where are you hiding him?"_

_"We are not hiding him, Witch! You killed him."_

_"Fine! Don't tell me. I'll find him and he'll come back to me and we'll be together once more."_

_"What ever makes you happy." Loretta glared at each Lockwood in turn then huffed and walked back to the carriage with Maria following behind. They got in and the carriage moved. Loretta was very quiet as she thought of what they'd told her. It was all nonsence, she knew it was. They were probably laughing about it now._

_"Do you think they were telling the truth?" Maria asked in a small voice._

_"Of course Maria!" Loretta snapped. "They're damned fools if they think I believe them."_

_"What if it is true?"_

_"It's not dammit! What makes you think it is?" Maria shrugged._

_"Maybe-."_

_"Just shut up Maria! You're not helping." Maria bit her lip to shut herself up. She looked out the window as they were driven back to Katherine's home._

_()-()-()_

_Maria breathed then stepped into the room her sister had shut herself in. Loretta was sitting on a chair, staring at a wall. She looked like she was deep in concentration. This whole thing about Maximus was affecting Loretta more then she realised._

_"Lettie," Maria said gently._

_"We have to find him!" Loretta stated, looking at her sister with determined eyes._

_"What?"_

_"Maximus, we must find him!"_

_"But he died Lettie."_

_"I know he didn't! They lied to us Maria. If he died I'd know, I would've felt it. But I know he's alive, I know he's out there. He's not dead!"_

_"This is crazy."_

_"We just need to look, please."_

_"Loretta, Maximus died. We can't bring him back."_

_"He didn't DIE! I know he's alive! I know it dammit!" Maria sighed._

_"Fine. We'll look for him okay?"_

_"That's all I need." Maria nodded. She stepped out the room with a sigh. What was she going to do about her crazy sister?_

_-()-()-_

Loretta suddenly sat up, looking around to find that the space beside her was emtpy. She frowned. Maximus kept doing this. He was probably downstairs watching football again. He seemd to love that stupid game more then he loved her.

Loretta rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She pulled on a night gown and slipped her feet into her slippers then went downstairs to find Maximus passed out on the couch. There were packets of crisps and bottles of beer on the coffee table.

"Maxie," Loretta whispered, shaking Maximus gently. "Max..."

"Hmm..." Maximus said, not waking though.

"Max..."

"Wha..." Maximus opened his eyes and saw Loretta smiling down at him. "What's wrong?"

"Come to bed."

"I'm still watching the game." Loretta giggled.

"You're asleep."

"I was resting my eyes."

"Oh please. You were asleep." Loretta walked around the couch. She tried to pull the blanket off Maximus' body but he gripped it. "Maxie..."

"I'll be up in a minute okay?"

"No, not okay. Do you still find me desireble?"

"What?"

"Find me 'sexy'?"

"Of course I do." Loretta frowned. That had sounded forced.

"Maxie..."

"I do, I do." Something suddenly came to Loretta. She ripped the blanket off Maximus' body and threw it across the room. She then procceeded to rip of his sleep shirt and looked at his shoulder.

"You're not him!" He had a tattoo on his shoulder, yes, but it had 'Jeremy' instead of 'Loretta'. "You're not Maximus!"

"What are you-?"

"He had a tattoo!" Loretta screeched. "A tattoo with my name on! You don't have it! You have a tattoo of 'Jeremy'. So he is your mate! He is yours!"

"Wh-."

"I know all Lockwood men get tattooes of their mates, it's a rule!"

"I-."

"You tricked me! You tricked me and made me let that petty human go! He is your mate isn't he? Isn't he?"

"Yes," Tyler replied honeslty.

"I should've known! How stupid was I? I should've seen right through you!" Loretta glared at Tyler. "You fooled me! You tricked me into letting him go! Now you're going pay!" Tyler was about to protest when an excutiating pain ripped through his head, knocking him out instantly. "You're going to pay for this Lockwood!"

TBC...

Heh? Heh? It was crappy, I know, but yeah... Now Loretta knows the truth. Now Jeremy has to work fast in finding his mate and desrtoying Loretta. Whoop! Whoop! Sorry it's so late, I had a bit of writers block, but no stress, I'm trying hard to work through it.

So I couldn't not have Tyler, so I put Tyler in. But it was only for like a few paragraphs =(. But he made an appearance!

(1) I just had to. How could I not? I mean cem-on! I'm obsessed!

(2) Is that what the thing is called? A joystick?

_(3) Make time stand still for me and grant me strength_

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	25. Rescue Part I

**RE–EDITED!**

**A/N: **Okay, so the reason I kinda stopped writing this one was mostly because I have 'dis attachment' issues. Knowing it was coming to an end soon made me not want to carry on. But now I'm over it, all things must come to an end at some point right?

And OMG Immortality Spell?! IMMORTALITY SPELL! I was like: WTH why does that sound so damn familiar? Then I was reading through this story to familiarise myself with this story again then was like "Oh, Immortality fricken Spell!" So yeah…

**Shout–Outs:** Thank you to everyone's read, reviewed, followed and put this story in favourites. Much love and appreciation from me :)).

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own it, just borrowing the characters and having fun with them.

**MINE!: Rescue Part I**

Slowly Tyler let out a groan as he slowly came to. He could feel pain thumbing just behind his eye in the most excruciating agonizing way. He tried moving his arms but found them bound above his head, feeling sore and numb all at once.

The ground wasn't below his feet as it should be, and when he squinted through an eye he found that he was in a very poorly lit room hanging just off the floor. He tried struggling to get loose but couldn't, it only made the pain worsen. He also found that he was gag, so there was no way he could call for help.

"Well, well, well," Loretta's voice said from behind Tyler. "Finally awake I see." Loretta moved around so she was standing in front of Tyler. She grinned at him with satisfaction. She was carrying a baseball bat and playing around with it threateningly—Tyler knew exactly what she was planning to do with it.

Next to Loretta was a bucket filled with water and what looked like Wolfsbane. Tyler struggled harder, trying to loosen the bind to no avail because now he was certain about what it was Loretta was planning to do and he knew it would be _painful_.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The harder you try to loosen them, the tighter they become." Tyler didn't listen, trying to fight the binds. Loretta let out a sigh, rolling her eyes.

The crazy Witch hummed to herself, dipping the bat into the bucket then she slowly walked around Tyler, watching him closely while at times running the bat against Tyler's skin which made the Werewolf scream in pain trying to move away from the bat. This made Loretta laugh as she saw the blue–purple marks appear on Tyler's skin. Loretta once again dipped the bat into the bucket then swung the bat.

Tyler tried not to scream as he felt his rib crack but to no avail. Loretta cackled as she watched the Werewolf writhing in pain. She hummed to herself as she once again swung the bat, laughing loudly as it collided with the boy's already cracked rib.

"This is fun, is this not fun?" Loretta asked laughing loudly as she once again swung her bat. "So tell me, Mister Lockwood, how long did you think you could fool me for? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Loretta dropped her bat and walked to the small table where a cup was sitting. She picked the cup up and scooped up some of the water. Tyler shook his head, panicking, already knowing what the psychotic Witch would do.

Tyler shut his eyes but it didn't take away the pain of as the water splashed onto his bare chest. The Wolf screamed through the gag, feeling as if his body was on fire as the water dribbled down his chest. Tyler's eyes burned with unshed tears but he couldn't give Loretta the satisfaction of seeing him cry because of the pain she was causing him. But the bitch was relentless, alternating between bashing Tyler's ribs with her bat and pouring Wolfsbane on him.

"This is fun!" the woman said, chuckling darkly to herself. "You're going to pay for making me let go of that dumb Human! When I'm done with you you're going to wish you'd never messed with me!" Tyler could only breathe harshly as he once more felt the Wolfsbane coated bat meet with his ribs.

""

Jeremy was lying on the couch with his head on Elena's lap. The siblings were watching some lame comedy as a way to distract themselves. After the boy's night he'd gotten just a tad bit better, he wasn't completely okay obviously, but better. Jenna and Alaric were out on a date—it was Alaric's way of distracting the woman and keeping her busy while everyone made plans on the rescue mission. Stefan, Damon and Katherine were in the kitchen going over plans of action.

Jeremy was blinking lazily, trying to fight sleep. He was tired really. His training had been even more intense than before since they were practically counting down the days till they'd raid Loretta's hideout. Jeremy slowly felt himself slipping into semi–consciousness when he felt a sharp pain on his rib. He sat up with a gasp, touching the area while looking around in confusion.

"Jer?" Elena asked looking at her brother with worry. Before Jeremy could reply he felt another sharp pain, this one worse than the last. He dropped to the floor on his knees, curling up as the pain worsened still. Elena jumped off the couch too, kneeling beside her brother, an arm going around him as she tried to pull the younger teen up. "Jeremy, what's going on? Jeremy!" Jeremy groaned, trying to catch a breath.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, walking into the room and looking between the two Humans.

"I–I don't know. We were just sitting here then he just…" Elena touched her brother's cheek and felt wetness, he was crying. "Jeremy!"

"Ty–Tyler!" Jeremy gasped feeling his skin burn excruciatingly.

"What's going on?!" Elena demanded, staring up at Katherine expectantly. Katherine looked at Jeremy carefully.

"Dammit!" she said suddenly.

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"Loco must've done a binding spell, whatever she does to Tyler will happen to Jeremy."

"So what we do?"

"Call your Witch. She'll have to try unbinding the spell." Elena quickly grabbed her cellphone from the coffee table and speed dialled Bonnie.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Elena said frantically.

"_**Elena? Elena what's wrong?"**_

"Jeremy! It's Jeremy! Please Bonnie, please just get here!"

"_**Okay."**_ Elena hung up and turned to her brother. Damon was holding the boy down as he tried to fight the internal pain he was experiencing at the moment. Stefan pulled Elena away from Jeremy and held her close. Elena gripped the Vampire's shirt tightly as she watched Damon and now Katherine hold Jeremy down as the boy wreathed and screamed, tears gushing down his face.

The group heard the front door open and Bonnie called out for Elena. Moments later the dark skinned girl walked into the living room and saw the state Jeremy was in. Katherine explained the situation to her quickly also adding the reason for calling Bonnie. The girl looked between Jeremy and Elena who was looking at her hopefully.

"I can't do anything," Bonnie said shaking her head as she looked back at Jeremy whose screams seemed to be getting louder and more pain filled.

"What do you mean you can't do anything?!" Elena demand, looking at her best friend desperately.

"A spell can only be broken by the Witch who cast it. I can't just take another Witch's spell and undo it. Elena, I'm— —" Bonnie was interrupted by a loud crack from the floor. Neither girl looked, too afraid of what they'd see.

"Please Bonnie, you have to do something."

"I… I'll try something." Bonnie rushed out the room and to her car to get her spell books.

"We need something to stop him," Damon said to Katherine as they tried to hold Jeremy down. "If things continue this way he'll seriously hurt himself."

"Human tranquiliser?" Katherine asked. Damon nodded. Katherine was gone in the blink of an eye.

"A little help would be much appreciated brother?" Stefan let go of Elena and went to help Damon hold Jeremy down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Bonnie came back into the house and hurried to the dining room table. She placed her spell book down and whisked through it, trying to find a spell that would help Jeremy. Elena rushed to help Bonnie.

"What am I looking for?" Elena asked, grabbing a book and opening it only to find that the words were Latin.

"Look for any spell that has the word _vincientes_," Bonnie said as she skimming through another book. Elena nodded as she skimmed through the book she was holding.

"Here!"

"Bookmark it and keep looking." Elena nodded and she bookmarked the page and continued looking. Meanwhile in the living room Katherine came back with two bottles of 'Human tranquiliser' and a syringe. She tossed the first bottle to Stefan while pocketing the second one to use later in case the first wore out and Bonnie still hadn't found an unbinding spell. Stefan injected Jeremy and the three Vampires waited till they saw Jeremy stop fighting and slump down on the floor.

"Well, at least that's over," Katherine said as she watched Damon pick Jeremy up and place him gently on the couch. Stefan walked over to Elena and Bonnie who were still going over spells.

"Any luck?" he asked, sitting down beside Elena and grabbing a book she hadn't gone through.

"We've found a few but Bonnie still has to look through them," Elena said. "Jeremy?"

"Asleep," Damon said as he walked in too, sitting down beside Bonnie. Elena sighed as she continued to look through the spell book before her.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we have to move faster," Katherine said from the archway that led to the dining room. "We know now that she's torturing the Wolf and I wouldn't put it beneath her to rip his heart out." Elena sucked in a breath, looking to where her brother was lying unconscious.

"So what should happen?"

"If your Witch can find a spell to divert the pain we'll be good."

"That's it!" Bonnie said.

"Found something?" Elena asked hopefully.

"No, but I have an idea of what spell we could use. But I need a volunteer for the pain part." Everyone turned to Katherine expectantly.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'd much rather not be involved in any of this."

"You scratch our back, we scratch yours," Damon said. Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat down.

"Fine, whatever, but you owe me." Bonnie nodded then grabbed a spell book and turned to a page. She quickly read over the spell then nodded.

"We need a few candles and a knife," Bonnie instructed. Elena nodded, getting up along with Stefan to go get some candles and a kitchen knife. They returned with the things and Bonnie pointed them to the living room. The dark skinned girl pushed away the broken coffee table then around the couch Jeremy was sleeping on placed the candles. She muttered a quick spell and the candles lit up. Bonnie gestured for Elena and Katherine to step into the circle. The woman and her doppelgänger stepped into the circle and knelt beside the couch Jeremy lay on.

"So what are you planning, Witch?" Katherine asked.

"I'm not sure if it'll work, but I'm hoping I can divert Loretta's spell onto you then bind Jeremy to Elena instead, doing this, I'm not trying to take over her spell so there shouldn't be any negative effect."

"Shouldn't be?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Are you two ready?"

"Whatever," Katherine said. Elena nodded. Bonnie grabbed the kitchen knife, she took Jeremy's hand and sliced into his palm just enough for there to be blood.

"Hand," she said to Katherine. Katherine gave out her hand though she looked unhappy about having to do this. Bonnie sliced into her palm too before putting the knife down. She placed Katherine's hand over Jeremy's then started to chant the spell she'd memories. Katherine hissed as she felt pain shoot through her arm a sign Bonnie's spell had worked.

When the Witch was done she moved Katherine's hand away and turned to Elena who knew what she had to do. Elena held out her hand while Bonnie picked up the knife. The Witch stuck the knife into Elena's hand and was about to slice when Damon called out.

"Wait," Damon said. Bonnie stopped; she turned to look at the Vampire. "Is the spell going to work?"

"It should," Bonnie answered, frowning at the Vampire.

"No, I mean, Elena and Katherine are of the same bloodline, so…"

"Right… Of course. Then you take Elena's place." Damon shrugged and stepped into the circle carefully while Elena moved away. He held out his palm and Bonnie sliced into it, placed it over Jeremy's and chanted another. When she was done she moved away and Damon took his hand back. "We'll know if it worked soon enough."

"How— OW!" Katherine screeched, clutching her shoulder.

"It worked." Elena breathed a sigh of relief knowing her brother would be alright for a while. She looked over at Katherine who was grunting and trying to fight the pain she was feeling.

"That bitch is seriously some other kind of sadistic," Katherine hissed through clenched teeth.

"So we need to move faster," Elena said. "We need to get to Tyler before Loretta kills him."

"We leave tomorrow night then," Damon said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow," the others agreed.

…**TBC…**

So… it's not as long as I was making the other chapters but yeah… It was sort of a filler chapter, to remind myself of the story. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long for the story; I'll be working on it now. We probably only have like two or three more chapters before the story ends so yeah…

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


	26. Loretta's Fall

**A/N:** What's this? It would seem it is an update. A very bad one at that, so.

**Dedication:** This goes to anyone who's actually still following this story. I won't be surprised if everyone just gave up.

**Shout_Outs:** Thank you one and all for the reviews and for keeping with this story when I was on my unexpected and damn long hiatus. To all those who keot asking for a new chapter, I hope that this one is good enough. I'm sorry again for the _**LONG**_ wait. Hopefully I can bring more chapters quicker from now on… I hope *cross–fingers*

**Disclaimer:** No!

**MINE!: Loretta's Fall**

Tyler's eyes were closed, but he wasn't really sleeping. He was breathing slowly, trying not to move his body too much because of the pain—he had a number of broken ribs that hurt a whole lot more when he breathed too hard. His skin was a mixture of bronze, black, blue and sickly shades of green and yellow, his ribs screaming for him not to move.

He had more than just bruises now though; he had cuts, long, deep cuts that took too long to heel because of the fact that they were laced with Wolfsbane. His wrist were raw from him trying to fight the binds, his mouth dry, throat burning like hot fire.

Tyler could hear Loretta cackling like the insane Witch she was. He let out a pathetic whimper as a knife cut into his skin, moments later a scream ripped from Tyler's throat as Wolfsbane was rubbed into the fresh cut. The pain rolled through his entire body and Tyler's body quivered and twitched as though he'd been hit with a volt of electricity.

Loretta didn't speak, she just tortured. She was angry and looking for revenge. She'd been tricked, she knew Katharina had been a part of it too—the despicable bitch—and she was going to kill that bitch the moment she saw her again. For now though, for now she would hurt Tyler Lockwood and make sure even when he went to the Other Side, that he'd remember her, remember her name and face.

A sound came from the door, disturbing the woman from cutting Tyler once again. The woman paused, looking around. She narrowed her eyes when she felt a presence—someone Supernatural. Loretta stopped, stepping away from Tyler. She grabbed a stake that sat at a table a few feet away from her—it was laced with both Wolfsbane and Vervain, she was ready for any attack.

The woman wondered who could've possibly gotten past all her defensive. She'd have a few Vampires guarding the place, making sure that nobody came close to the cellar, but they must've failed in keeping the place protected. There was only one way this unexpected visitor could have gotten this close to the cellar—wasn't good for the Vampires on guard, they were probably dead. Loretta didn't care about them either way.

A creaking noise sounded as the door was forced open. Loretta's grip on the stake tightened and she threw a glance at Tyler, who was hanging limply by his arms. Loretta moved behind the semi–conscious teen, waiting for the invader.

"Loretta…" someone called in a low taunting tone.

Loretta felt her heart stop at the voice. "No!" she gasped, shaking her head as fear gripped her. "No!"

"Loretta…" the voice called again, same mocking tone.

"No, you're dead. They killed you, you're dead!" Loretta's heart pounded harshly against her chest as she looked around the room with wide eyes, trying to find a way to escape but she knew there'd be none—that's why she'd picked this place in the first place, there was no way out except the one door.

"Rhetti," the voice called again, mocking Loretta. The visitor knew the woman inside was afraid, could smell her fear clearly. "Come now, darling, don't make me wait out here in the cold. Let us in."

Loretta swallowed thickly, looking around the room again. There was no other way out. She knew her visitor wouldn't leave, that she was as good as dead now. The visitor would not be letting her go so easily—she'd been dodging enemy for years, and now she was cornered. Conniving with Katherine! This is what it got her.

"You know your spell won't hold very long. I do have a Witch of my own, darling."

"What do you want?" Loretta demanded, moving around the room, punching desperately at walls, trying to find an exit even though she knew there was none.

"You know what I want, darling woman. I heard you've been speaking with Katherine. Where is she?"

"I don't know! She–she— —" Loretta let out an angry scream when she couldn't find any loose bricks or any sort of place she could escape. She kicked at a wall a few times but soon gave up, instead slumping against it. The woman pushed her hair back from her face before wiping it with the back of her hand. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as she realised that there was no way out—she was going to die.

"She what?"

"She left!"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Back to Mystic Falls with Jeremy Gilbert." The door was yanked open. Loretta let out a whimper as she leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

Gone was all that power Loretta had had. She was only so powerful. But with this enemy, standing before her with that charming yet cold smile, Loretta knew she didn't stand a chance. She could so easily take on people like Katherine, Tyler, Jeremy, but this person, this one person who frightened her so—

"Please," the woman begged. She stayed on the floor, stake still held tight in her hand though she knew it would be no good now.

"Where is Katherine, Loretta?" The man was in her face before Loretta could do anything. he yanked her up by her arm—her stake dropping onto the floor with a loud clatter—and then wrapped a hand around her neck, pushing her against the wall. "Where is Katherine?" the man demanded again.

"She left for Mystic Falls! I told you this already." The man narrowed his eyes, studying the Witch. His hand tightened around her neck as he felt the pins–and–needles–like prickle at the back of his head. He knew what the Witch was trying to do, but he was stronger than her, so much stronger.

"Please!" Loretta begged with her eyes wide.

"I see you've been busy." The man threw a glance at Tyler's limp body. "A Werewolf too… He looks exactly like one Maximus Lockwood… so much so that one might say he was his doppelgänger."

"Please," Loretta begged again. She didn't care to listen about the doppelgänger thing. She hadn't care about the doppelgänger thing even when she'd had Katherine in her clutches—she'd never cared. The doppelgänger game was a dangerous one, one that Loretta had tried once to play. Now, years later, Loretta was going to pay for it because she'd been foolish and hadn't thought past her need to hurt Jeremy Gilbert and then Tyler Lockwood.

"I told you I would find you, _Witch_, and I promised you I'd kill you the moment I saw you again. Do you remember? When you helped Katherine escape." The hand tightened around Loretta's throat and she choked. She tried to kick out, but failed—he knew what he was doing. "I ask myself now, why get my hands dirty when you can do it for me?"

"N–o," Loretta choked, trying to shake her head but unable to because of the hand around her neck. "No."

"Yes…"

Loretta shut her eyes tightly, breathing hard through her nose as she tried to think of a way to escape.

"Open your eyes, dear Witch."

Loretta refused, keep her eyes tightly shut. She was not going to die today, she was not. She had plans, she was going to kill Tyler, kill his Mate then kill Katherine. She would not be stopped, she couldn't be stopped.

"Open them!" the man demanded, anger lacing his voice.

Loretta whimpered, opening her eyes and looking into the blue eyes.

The man smiled up at her.

Loretta's body shook with fear. She _was_ going to die, she was sure of it. She'd angered an insane man who would stop at nothing from getting what he wanted. They were the same in that regard and Loretta may have been a sadistic bitch, but she was nowhere near this man's level. She regretted ever helping Katherine—the double–crossing bitch! Loretta should've known that Katherine would turn on her, she should've _known_! Now she was going to die and damned Tyler Lockwood and his stupid Human Mate would live.

"No Loretta, I'm going to put you down. You will pick up that knife and you will stab yourself in the heart. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Loretta mimicked thoughtlessly. Her will had been taken from her and she had no option, she was going to die.

"Good girl." The man let her go and Loretta did as she was told.

As soon as she was put down, the woman bent down and picked up the stake. Her hand shook as she moved it towards her chest. She was fighting with everything she had to stop this, but she knew she couldn't, even she couldn't disobey.

"Go on then, I don't have all day."

With a choked sound Loretta held the pointed end of the stake against her chest, right over her heart. She looked at the man desperately but he wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking at Tyler with a dark fascination. He had a dark smile upon his face, and Loretta knew he was making plans for the teenager.

The man turned his attention to the Witch. "Do it, Rhetti, I don't have time for your dawdling."

"Please," Loretta begged but the man only smiled, shaking his head. He'd wanted her dead for years, Loretta didn't have a chance. He was a sadistic man and Loretta had been stupid to think that he was really dead. She'd been stupid not to keep her defensives up.

She was a Witch, she should've done more. But she'd been so wrapped up in finding her Mate and then in revenge that she'd forgotten that she had other enemies, ones much stronger than Katherine Pierce—ones who even the great Katherine Pierce feared.

Loretta should've known better.

The man looked into her eyes once more. "Do… it." He stepped back and with a shuddery breath, Loretta pushed the stake into her chest. The woman gasped as she felt the wooden stick pierce into her, right into her heart. Her hands dropped to her sides and she slithered to the floor. "Good girl," the man said, patting the woman's head.

The man turned away from Loretta and walked over to Tyler Lockwood. He walked around the teen, examining him closely. The Wolf was still out of it from the torture, the man didn't mind, made for easy transporting. The man undid the bindings, able to hold onto Tyler using his strength. He threw the teen over his shoulder, throwing one last glance at Loretta, who was slowly bleeding out, before leaving the room.

The woman looked after the man, tears still running down her face. Her pulse was weakening, it was barely there. Loretta could barely keep her eyes open, she was too weak to even move even if she did want to; there was no chance. Loretta was going to die.

All her hard work, all her time and energy spent trying to find her Mate was for naught. And now she'd never find him, she wouldn't be able to get her revenge on Katherine for betraying her, and most of all she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her sister. She was going to die here, alone, on a smelly cellar. And nobody would save her, absolutely no one.

Loretta felt it, she felt the moment her pulse stopped, the moment her heart gave out. She let out one last shallow exhale and everything stopped. Everything whirled around her and when Loretta next opened her eyes she knew, she knew she was on the Other Side…

…**TBC…**

I don't know what shit this is, but let's roll with it. We'll say this is a trial chapter. I'm not sure if I actually want to keep it or not. I have like another chapter that was supposed to be this chapter but if you guys (if anyone is still reading—hello? Is anybody there?) like it then I'll keep it and I'll just make the chapter that should've gone here chapter 27. That's all!

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


End file.
